Remnant vs New York JoJo
by giogio195
Summary: A continuation of New York JoJo vs Remnant. Buff Yankee explores Remnant, fighting alongside color coded girls against monsters, furry gang and more. Inspired by lolrus555's Joseph Joestar: Hamon Hunter. Image by LemonsGuy.
1. Make out

**Hey! Nice to see you again.** **This fic will focus more on Remnant rather than other dimensions like the last one.**

 **Truth to be told, I only used the other dimensions as a way to be random and show some plot device.**

 **Disclaimer: Still nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

Joseph pulled away quickly from the kiss, leaving her disappointed.

"I... I'm sorry." Joseph apologized.

"... But you said you would." she whispered.

"I did. But Star Platinum pushed me, I wasn't ready." Joseph scratched his head shyly.

Yang blinked at the excuse. But she decided not to question whatever the Star Platinum entity was and risk ruining this moment.

"Well, are you ready now?" she smirked.

"Come here, tight ass." he held his arms out as she closed her eyes smashed her lips against his.

Joseph's eyes widened as the fiery blonde girl dominated him in their kissing contest. She slammed his larger figure on to the wall, pinning him as her hands roamed around his body. The Joestar did the same as he returned the kiss and let his hands explore her athletic body.

His gloved hands ran through her smooth skin as they break their kiss.

"You look so appetizing tonight." the Joestar teased. The blonde scoffed but thought of a comeback.

"I guess I'm like a banana. I look more delicious the more you peel my cover." she smirked.

But when Joseph eyed her cleavage, her eyes went red.

"Don't. Take it. Seriously." her eyes went red causing him to gulp.

"I'm not, sheesh." he laughed nervously.

"I like you, JoJo." her smile returned.

"Yeah, as if that wasn't proof enough..." he sarcastically replied.

The busty blonde frowned at this response and went silent, remembering that her feelings may or may not be requited.

Joseph picked up on this and sighed.

"I like you too, blondie."

She grinned as she engulfed him to another hug.

"Oof! So this is how Ruby feels when you hug her."

"Yup. And this is just the first of many coming your way." she pulled away and smirked.

"I'm a very touchy girlfriend."

Joseph smiled sincerely until-

"Ehem."

They jumped at the third voice and turned to face the source. Glynda Goodwitch.

"... How long were you standing there, maam?" Joseph asked nervously as Yang quickly got off of him and dusted herself.

"I saw the whole thing." the older woman stated, causing Joseph to cringe and Yang to cover her mouth in shock.

"Sheesh, pervert..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" the Joestar nervously replied.

The tall woman sighed and said "I do not know if there is a rule against couples in this school. However, I highly suggest keeping your relationship as platonic as possible. Relationships may hinder your progress as a huntsman or huntress, it may serve as a distraction."

"Is that why you're single?"

"Ye- NO! It's none of your business, Mr. Joestar. This is just a friendly warning."

The two looked at each other. She eyed Yang, remembering her problem months ago.

"By the way, Miss Xiao Long. Ruby Rose has been summoned by the General since there appears to be a break in and we saw rose petals which belongs to her semblance."

"W-Wha? She didn't-"

"We are not saying she is the culprit. For she fought the perpetrator. The guards have tesified that she is not the suspect."

The woman turned to walk away. "You may return back to the hall or back in your rooms. The event is almost over."

The two looked at each other.

"You coming back, Joestar?"

"Nah, I'm tired. Could use a rest." the Joestar shrugged.

"Neat. Can you be a gentleman and walk me to my room~?" she winked.

Joseph felt flustered but can only nod, making her laugh

"Geez, JoJo. Shy boy." she wrapped her arm around him.

And so they chatted about random stuff on the way back to the dorm.

"Like, don't you think one of those bunk beds in your room will eventually fall? They look fucking dangerous." he asked in concern.

"Don't worry about it. You're still heavier than the four of us combined." chuckled the blonde.

"... I never thought I'd hear an insult about me being overweight."

"You're not overweight, gorgeous, you are just an absolute unit. And I bet (and know) you are down there too~"

"Y-Yang! What the hell?"

"Oh don't act all innocent, Joseph. We're not kids anymore." she smirked playfully.

"You are though. I'm older than you." he scoffed and pulled her closer.

Upon reaching Team RWBY's room, she hesitantly opened the door and pulled away from his arm.

"Well. End of the line." she smiled at him sweetly.

"Yeah..." yawned the Joestar.

"We're gonna have a long day tomorrow so... Goodnight, JoJo."

"Goodnight, Yangy." he turned around to leave but the blonde cleared her throat.

"... What?"

"Where's my goodnight kiss, Joseph?"

Before he could react, she pulled him for another deep kiss.

Pulling away, she smirked. "There, now I can get a good night's sleep."

Joseph chuckled. "I'm glad you didn't think my lips are weird."

"Oh they are. I just can't help but love them."

Joseph pouted at that statement, Yang pushed him away giggling.

"Get outta here before I do something I'll regret."

"Clingy, aren't you?" he smiled one last time.

Closing the door, Yang looked at the empty bedroom with an ear to ear grin.

"If only they serve Strawberry Sunrise instead of those fruit punch, this night could have been an 11/10. But hey, his lips are sweeter, so definitely a 10." she jumped to her bed, slightly disappointed that his scent wore off after laundry day. She smiled to herself nonetheless before drifting to sleep.

 _ **the next morning**_

 **Joseph's POV**

 _"BREAKDOWN BREAKDOWN!"_

His eyes slowly opened at his scroll alarm.

 _"BREAKDOWN BREAKDOWN!"_

He groaned. 'Maybe listening to it is different than having it wake you up.' he liked the song, he just doesn't like how obnoxious it is as an alarm.

 _"SHINING! JUSTICE! BURNING IN ME!"_ he took the scroll and saw the time.

 _"BRAND NEW! BED TOWN! JUST THE PLACE I WANT TO BE-"_ he turned it off before getting ready for an announcement for today.

After showering he noticed a text from Giorno.

 _"Nephew, I really had fun last night. Well it's night there, it's noon when I got home. They are going to question Ruby though but don't worry, she is in no trouble and nobody else aside from her saw me. Kars didn't notice any other powers since I fenced him. The shell piece is indestructible though but as long as no sunlight shine on it, it would be fine. I buried it in the southeast of the hall since apparently I can't take stuff from other realms, I can only bring stuff from my realm to other realms."_

He scoffed yet smiled at the message before continuing.

 _"I am going to be busy for awhile. Won't be back aside from the occassional visit. I kinda like her now too. KINDA. Don't you dare tease me. She is a good person._

 _Take care. If you somehow die when I'm not around, I swear I'll kill you. Arrivederci!_

 _-Giorno_

 _PS. Stop calling me, idiota."_

He returned his scroll in his pocket and proceeds to walk and greet Team RWBY and waut for Ruby's return from the office.

"Goodmorning, ladies!" he waltz his way in.

"Hey, JoJo."

"Morning, Joseph."

"Hi, handsome~"

"So where's Ruby?" he asked as he took a sit on one of the beds.

"She's still at the office." Weiss said as she read Joseph's comics.

"Hey where did you get tha-"

"Joseph. Let's go outside for a moment." Yang grabbed his arm and dragged him.

"Hey hey hey!"

Upon reaching outside, she closed the door and faced him.

"If you're mad about me dragging you roughly last night, you could have said so! I apologize!"

"Nonono, this ain't about that. It's about... What we are." she rubbed the back of her head.

"Y-Yeah? So... Should we take Goodwitch's advice and... Stay friends? Or rebel and act all lovey dovey?" he teased by making kissy noise, flustering her.

"I've been thinking... About following her advice."

She noticed Joseph's disappointment.

"Buuuut. We don't have to y'know... Not be in love and stuff. We just have to be discreet about it." she smirked.

"O-Ohh, I get it. Your next line is going to be: After all we've been through, you think I'm just gonna let you slip away?"

"After all we've been through, you think I'm just gonna let you slip aw-" she gasped before giggling.

"You gotta teach me how you do that."

"Nah, I can teach you more about the ripple, but not that, babe." he smirked cockily.

"Whatever, no one should know about us, okay?" Yang reminded.

"Stop reminding me, you're most likely the first one to assault my mouth with yours in public anyway."

She punched him in the face way harder than she intended.

 _-a few moments later-_

Ruby returned and told them what happened.

Yang said she's going to open a mail from home, making everyone curious.

It released some sort of black cylinder that moves and whimpers.

Then it revealed itself to be a dog.

Causing everyone to gasp.

"Zwei!" Ruby cheered.

Joseph's pupils enlarged as visions entered his mind.

 **Inside Joseph's mind**

"Ahh, you must be Dio Brando right?"

"And you are Jonathan Joestar."

"You can call me JoJo!"

"Ahh, Danny! This is Danny, my steadfast companion, don't worry, he knows better than to bite a stranger."

KICK*

"W-What was that for?? UNFORGIVABLE!"

(0)*

"Stop pulling the dog!"

Yet the owner didn't listen to Jotaro, causing the dog's head to be ripped off due to Yellow Temperance.

(0)*

"IGGYYYYYYYY!"

 **Back to reality**

"Oh he does stuff like this all the time." Yang smiled.

"Your father or your dog?"

And so, more JoJo dog deaths flooded Joseph's mind.

"Are you telling me, that this mangy, mutt is going to... Wive with us foweva? Oh yes you areeee!" the heiress squealed and cooed, unable to resist the cute dog.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." the faunus said with the complete opposite reaction.

"All first year students please report to the amphitheater."

The announcement snapped Joseph out of his mini PTSD while the girls argue about how they shouldn't leave Zwei while they're gone.

Yang then revealed alot of dog food and spilled the cans to the ground and read the letter.

Blake noticed Joseph zoning out. "JoJo, are you okay?"

"Huh, wha? Oh... Yeah."

To be continued.

 _Baby, it's time to make up your mind,_

 _I think that tonight is when our stars align,_

 _Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind_

 _Take my hand cause you and I are gonna shine._

 **Damn Hermit Purple...**


	2. Coffee huntsman

**Here comes my favorite professor.**

 **Disclainer: I own nothing. NOTHING.**

Once they made it to the amphitheater, Joseph noted how there are students from other places.

"What's going on?"

"Shush up, babe. Listen."

And so Ozpin spoke. Yet Joseph did the opposite of listen. He nudged Jaune.

"You know how to dance yet you didn't even offer to teach me?" he whispered angrily.

"W-What? I thought you don't wanna dance with a guy?"

"I don't! I just want you to teach me!"

"Quiet." the redhead warrior beside Jaune intervened.

And so Ozpin talked about how everyone is named by colors because-

'Where did I put my clackers? The last time I saw them was my fight with Ruby and that was months ago! And for that matter, where did I put the Red Stone?!'

Joseph visibly stiffened at the thought.

"As first year students, you'll be tasked on shadowing a hunstman or huntress on a mission."

'That's all I needed to know.'

Applause filled the room as the headmaster finished his speech.

"This is perfect! We just need to shadow a huntsman on the southeast!" Ruby said.

They tried setting up their mission to Quadrant 5 but it says it's not available for first year students.

"What? That's not fair, are they underestimating us?" Joseph whined.

"That's wonderful, any ideas?" Blake asked.

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby said.

"Well that's one option."

They turned to face Ozpin.

"However the grimm activity on that area proved to be too extreme for first years."

"No way! Maybe for the other teams, yes. But we can handle them, right guys?" Joseph boasted.

"Ehh... Let's just hear what Professor has to say, okay?" Ruby said, trying to calm him down.

(0)*

Joseph had a hard time containing his smile when Ozpin said that they can bend the rules instead of breaking them and now they are going to accompany a real huntsman on a mission.

He can finally see a pro in action. Although he had no intentions of staying here for too long, he figured it would be exciting. He still rememberedvthat time when his mom annihilated that retarded Wired Beck guy, she didn't even broke a sweat.

"Are you excited, Joseph?" Yang nudged him and smiled.

"Hell yeah! Finally get to see some action. What about the puppy? Is it going to stay in the room while we do our little mission?"

"Zwei is tougher than you think. We raised him, of course he'll be fine." she smirked proudly.

"Hey, it's Team CFVY!" one random guy yelled and true to his word, the gang noticed Velvet's team walking rather weary and tired.

"Velvet? Are you okay?" Blake greeted the girl.

"I'm fine, I had Yatsuhashi looked out for me."

"Hey, bun bun!"

"B-Bun... Bun?" Velvet blushed and shrunk at the Joestar's greeting, she noticed that Yang was glaring at him.

"Yeah, bunny bunny. I hope that wasn't offending though." Joseph scratched his head.

"I-It's fine."

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago, what happened?" Weiss butted in, trying to steer the serious conversation away from being about bunny nicknames.

"Nothing happened... They were just too many." the bunny faunus replied. Causing awkward silence.

"But, you first years are going to be fine! You're going to shadow a huntsman, it's going to be okay." she reassured.

The only response she got was a nod from the team leader.

"I should go. Stay safe." she waved goodbye and left.

"She's right, guys! We're shadowing a huntsman! We'll be fine!" Ruby optimistically reassured her team.

"Yeah! Besides, together we are indestructible." Joseph butted in.

"You're so full of yourself, Joseph." Yang frowned.

"... I like it."

"We never backed down before and we're not gonna start now, besides, we're fighting alongside a genuine huntsman!" Ruby smiled, causing everyone else to smile.

(0)*

Joseph has never seen this guy before, but judging from the girls' reaction, he is in for a treat.

"Alright gals and guy! Who's ready to fight for their lives??"

The girls gulped.

"Say, I have never seen you before, young man."

"The... Feeling is mutual." Joseph replied to the professor in front of him.

Team RWBY gave Joseph a look that says 'are you serious?'

"My name is Doctor Oobleck, and you are?"

pose*

 _"Joestar, Joseph Joestar. I go by JoJo."_ he proudly said.

"... Why you are that boy who never attend my class!"

'Shit.'

"But that's not what we're focusing on! We-"

And so Oobleck bombarded the team with briefing of their mission.

'What a motor mouth.'

"And so boy and girls, let's get ahead since accordng to my schedule we are already three minutes late, or four." he said before zooming off to one of the aircrafts.

"Sheesh, coffee, am I right?" Joseph joked.

"Okay guys, so we're going to save the world with Dr. Ooble- yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby sighed.

"You're going to save the world without us?? That makes me so sad! And hungry, it's your fault though, Ren." Nora stated, catching their attention.

"Sounds exciting, where are you guys, heading?" Jaune asked.

"Outside the kingdom. We're gonna take names and kick ass." Joseph proudly boasted.

The two teams discussed their upcoming missions. Sun and Neptune entered the scene.

"Come party with us tonight! We're shadowing a crime detective of some sorts." the blue haired trident guy coolly said.

"Yeah, we have badges so you know it's official." Sun said as the two did a weird handshake very similar to a japanese schoolboy and a frenchman.

Neptune noticed the unfamiliar buff guy and asked.

"Hey, you must be-"

POSE*

 _"Joestar. Joseph Joestar. Call me JoJo for short."_ the brunette posed.

"Y-Yeah. Anyways, my name is Neptune Vasilias. Nice to meet you, dude!"

"Five minutes!" they heard the doctor scream.

"Well... Wish us luck!" Ruby said before they parted ways.

(0)*

The doctor decided to brief them about his background and mission.

"You have been missing quite alot in my class, boy!" he said to Joseph, quite annoyed.

"Jeez, I know, sorry!"

"Wait. You must be the rumored alien."

Joseph scratched his head.

'Wasn't it supposed to be a secret?'

"Now I am not an eavesdropping pansy, mind you! But the headmaster consulted me because I am quite knowledgeable in history and he wanted to help your case as much as he can. Your case is very weird to say the least. I am interested in helping you return back home!" the doctor said quite quickly.

Joseph didn't noticed Yang's rather sad expression.

"W-Wow! I guess I'm going to look forward in your research, Dr. Oblique." Joseph expressed, causing the doctor to raise his eyebrow at the wrong pronounciation of his name and his sudden shift of accent.

And so, after learning that the Southeast Quadrant might be a hotspot for criminal activity, Joseph smirked.

"We're gonna take names, and kick ass!"

"Language, young man!"

(0)*

"Listen to all my commands at all times! Ruby! Didn't I say to leave your bags at the school?" the huntsman asked.

"Yeah but you didn't say we should listen to you back then... So I didn't."

'Smartass.' Joseph chuckled.

Zwei then pops out of the bag. Causing Joseph to have another psychic PTSD attack.

"Joseph. Joseph!" Weiss nudged him.

"Huh?"

"You kept zoning out. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Apparently bringing a dog in a Grimm infested area is a good idea.

"I'm a genius." Ruby triumphantly smirked.

'I'm going to protect that dog.'

Also, Grimms are attracted to negative emotions, the more you know.

"Then, that means they won't kill me!" he suddenly blurted. Causing everyone to stop and look at him.

"I'm the most optimistic guy here, they won't attack me because I don't have any negativity in my system!" the Joestar proudly boasted.

"Perfect! You go scout ahead, young JoJo!"

'Oh no.'

"Wait, nevermind! I saw a lone specimen!" the doctor told them to wait, hoping that the lone Grimm will lead them to it's pa-

"There's the whole pack. And now they've seen us."

"What?" the heiress asked.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!"

The doctor then folded his arms.

"It's time to show me what you are capable of." and with that Team RWBY and Joseph turned to face the horde.

To be continued

 **Fast paced.**


	3. Home vs Heart

**Disclaimer: This author owns nothing.**

And so Joseph charged but his teammates were already ahead of him.

"Oh come on! Save some for me!" he complained.

"Sorry, you gotta more negative so they'd come for you." Blake said as she fired her pistol shroud at the abominations.

'I'm not gonna let these girls have all the fun!'

He noticed three Grimms prowling.

'Perfect!'

"Hermit Purp-" he was cut off by a hamon infused bullet killing the three.

"Wow, who knew hamon and Grimm go well like fire and ice." Yang teasingly smiled.

"Oh come on!"

"You'll have your chance next time, young Joestar. But now we must stay vigilant! This is only one of many bouts we'll encounter!" the doctor sternly said.

And so, Joseph sadly carried Zwei and Ruby's backpack and walked alongside Oobleck as the girls annihilated every Grimm they came across.

"Doctor. I was hoping to atleast see you in action." he said as Zwei licked his ear.

The doctor stood up after inspecting a weed (not the good kind)

"Well, this place has no sign of what we are looking for, moving on! And to answer your question, I am in action! Scowering the ruins, not every mission has to be filled with kicking butt and heroism!" he said as he continued walking.

"Don't worry, Joseph. You'll get your own share of kicking names and taking ass." Ruby reassured him as she cooed Zwei.

"Oh, you have one hell of a story to tell me, Ruby!" he teased.

"What do you mean?"

"Your night with Don Giovanna. I wanna hear iiiiit!" causing her to blush.

Doctor Oobleck began questioning the team one by one on why they chose this line of work. After asking the girls, he asked Joseph.

"Whataboutyou JoJo? Why did you chose this line of work?"

"Umm... To be honest, I'm only here because it's free shelter. Ozpin offered to enroll me in the academy after I got here so... It's either be a hobo or be a student."

"Why yes! How foolish of me! Do you plan on being a huntsman if there is no chance for you to return and you are stuck in this place?"

That made Joseph angry.

"What?! No way, I'm not stuck here. I'm going home one way or another!" he replied angrily. The team turned to face the drama.

"But surely you have-"

"No! I'm fucking going home. I have to and I want to!" he yelled.

"Joseph. Calm down, he has a point! What if you really are stuck here? You should consider your options." Yang intervened.

Joseph looked at her, betrayed.

"You too?! What the-"

"JoJo. Think about it. You didn't even know how you got here, even Ruby's boyfriend can't bring you back. As your... Friend, I'd hate to see you put all your effort on something that is useless." she said very bluntly.

"He is not my boyfriend." she heard her sister whimper.

Joseph sighed and smiled. He looked at everyone present and chuckled. "So you're telling me... To just give up, to just forget EVERYTHING I've known and loved, just because I don't know how I got here?"

"If you put it that way, yes." she replied, clearly losing her patience.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Stop screaming, you'll attract more Grimms and I'm saying this for your own good."

"I'll speak the way I want to, you fucking airhead!"

"What did you just called me?" her eyes went red.

"Enough, children. We aren't each others' enemies. Joseph. I'm sorry for being insensitive asking you such a personal question. Let's put it all behind us and focus on the task." Doctor Oobleck sternly said.

"You heard me loud and clear unless all that air inside your blonde head is blocking your hearing!" the brunette continued.

"GRAAAAAAGGHH!!! I TRIED BEING REASONABLE WITH YOU, YOU STUBBORN ASSHOLE! FINE! GO AHEAD AND WASTE YOUR TIME LIVING IN YOUR FANTASY!" she finally exploded.

"Fuck you!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Fuck the both of you!" the two turned at the heiress, who is now angry because their banter attracted a horde of more Grimms.

Joseph wasted no time and tried to assault the Grimms, not even knowing or caring what ability he has right now, he just wanted to punch something. Unfortunately for him, Yang is faster and annihilated every Grimm that he set on his sights, pissing him off even more.

"Will you move out of my way, you fuckwit?!"

"NGGGRH!!!"

"Well now, these two passionate young teens got it all covered, Ruby come with me. I'll show you something. You guys take camp on that building when you cleared the area."

Joseph once again didn't manage to kill a single one. Yang stood triumphantly "Well, that was a good stress reliever. Let's go girls, let's leave Joseph to daydream since that's all he's good for!" she said as she head towards the camping spot. Blake took one last worried look to Joseph before following her.

Joseph scoffed.

"Tch. I usually don't believe in blonde stereotypes... I do now."

Weiss sighed and placed her hand in his shoulder, to which the Joestar swatted away.

"I don't need your comfort!"

"Look, I know it offended you but just give it a rest, okay?" she smiled reassuringly.

"Pffft. Yeah. I don't expect her to understand anyway."

Weiss then started walking.

"You're not coming?"

"I can't deal with her annoying face in the meantime. I'm going to go bother Ruby and Dr. Oblique."

The heiress turned around.

"JoJo?"

"Yeah?"

"Just... Try and understand her."

"What? Why?! She is retarded!"

"... Please, I know you're better than that." she continued walking, leaving the Joestar speechless.

Joseph had a flashback about the last time he talked with Caesar... It's more of a fist fight than a talk. He was so angry at that time, yet so hurt. He had that feeling again towards Yang. Maybe she is just being selfish because he knows she had feelings for him, and she didn't want him to go.

'Yeah, that made sense. Still, I can't deal with her annoying attitude for now.' he thought as he searched for Ruby and the huntsman.

(0)*

"Not every Grimm is mindless. They've learned that-"

"Yo." Joseph interrupted the two as they watched a herd of elephant Grimms in the distance.

"Oh, JoJo. I apologize for my rather irky question earlier."

"It's fine, teach. I know you didn't mean to screw with me." he said solemnly as he watched the herd.

"Oh my God..."

 **Yang's POV**

"I fucking hate him!" she growled as they started a campfire.

"Do you really?" Blake smugly smirked, earning her a glare.

Weiss arrived and sat across.

"I do! Why is he such a fucking moron?! I'm just trying to help him." she punched the ground in frustration.

"You're not, Yang, I think you're being selfish." the heiress started.

The blonde glared at her, but it quickly faded because she realized she's right.

"I know how much he means to you, but you do know that he had a family back in his world. You can't just tell him to forget all about it." Blake added.

Yang stayed silent, but listened.

"Maybe just like what the doctor said, we all have our reasons on wanting to be huntresses, and he has his own reasons on wanting to return... Maybe he wanted to be something in his world the same way we wanted to be huntresses." Weiss concluded.

"I... You're right. I didn't even consider that... But I'm not going to swallow my pride for him! He insulted me first!" the blonde stubbornly replied.

The two girls smiled.

 **Joseph's POV**

"I believe I can make a bigger impact by using my mind, by using knowledge, the most powerful weapon, I can educate and pass it to the youth who entered my classroom." he glared at Joseph as he said that.

"Sheesh, I already said I'm sorry for not attending your class." he mumbled.

"Lives could have been saved, this place could have been a much better one."

As they reached the campfire, Oobleck zoomed in.

"Ahh! A textbook campfire!"

"You used books to start this?!" Joseph exclaimed. He's trying his best to avoid making eye contact with the feisty blonde, fortunately for him, she is doing the same.

Ruby sat next to it "Fire! So warm..."

"Well! You students have a long day tomorrow so you take shifts on being the watch. Any volunteers?"

"Yo." Ruby raised her hand.

"Perfect!" and so he disappeared.

They all lied down except for Ruby, preparing for bed.

Zwei crawled towards Joseph and licked him in the face.

"Hey hey, stop! I need my beauty sleep."

Yang frowned and closed her eyes, trying her best to ignore him.

To be continued

 **You know how couples are.**

 **Yet again I ripped off lolrus555's Joseph and Yang love quarrel, jeez, where's my originality?**

 **If you seen it, PM me, thank you.**


	4. Last Train Home

**Disclaimer: this chapter is crack**

 **Warning: I don't own anything.**

Time passed,

Joseph heard the girls talk about being a huntress. He decided to ignore it because he doesn't want to be one, a huntsman, not a huntress since he is a man. He understand her a little but that doesn't mean he'll just take her word for it. And so he drifted to sleep once again.

 _Sometime later_

He felt his shoulder being poked.

"Hey, Joestar. It's your turn to watch-" he stubbornly tried to ignore the blonde as he tried his best to be motionless.

"Ruby?"

That however, made him wide awake as the rest of the team sat up in curiousness to where their leader and dog went.

"Where could she have gone to?" Blake asked before jumping to Joseph's arms when Zwei suddenly barked beside her.

"Grab your weapons. Your leader might be in trouble." the huntsman appeared and said.

(0)*

Following the dog, Zwei lead them to a hole in the ground.

"Ruby's scythe." Blake picked up the sheathed Crescent Rose.

Doctor Oobleck went motormouth about Vale's subway system and the possibility that a criminal organization is right below them.

"Well. What are we waiting for, team? Our leader needs our help." Joseph grinned.

(0)*

"Cavalry is here!" Joseph said as he open fired at White Fang mooks with their own gun. They retreated and he noticed the thief retreating as well.

"Now now, settle down, young Joestar. No need to get riled up."

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed as her sister ran to her arms and hugged her.

"Are you o-"

"Yeah I'm fine! But there is no time! Torchwick has all sorts of weapons and robots down there!" the redhead said as Blake handed her her weapon.

"Androids, mechs, they are all loaded up in the train carts!"

"Ahh that's ridiculous! These tracks are sealed and leads to a dead end!" the doctor exclaimed. They heard an announcement about the train's departure.

"We're stopping that train."

The heroes ran but Joseph stopped. Blake turned and asked "What's wrong? Come on!"

"You go ahead! I gotta pee!"

(0)*

"Ahhh, much better." he zipped his pants as the train gained some distance.

'Shit, maybe I could get Star Platinum to give me a boost...'

He pointed at the train and yelled.

"STAR PLATI-" his hand shot a string to the end of the train.

"Well that works too..."

"All you had to do, is follow the damn train, JJ!" Doctor Oobleck yelled as they were losing sight of the burly Joestar.

To his surprise however, the muscular lad pulled himself and landed on top of the train quite well.

"Welcome aboard, boy! Now we gotta get to the front and stop this train!"

Weiss however pointed at a bomb while Ruby pointed at a bunch of bad guys appearing on top.

"I have an idea doc!" Joseph smirked as the team charged the baddies.

"Well let me hear it!"

Instead of telling him, he decided to show it by spraying as much string as he can to the walls and attached it to the end of the cart in an effort to stop this train, Spiderman style.

Oobleck and the rest of RWBY jumped to the other caboose as the string filled cart detached itself.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Joseph yelled while still on top of it, realizing that his efforts were muda.

He managed to make the jump as the cart behind him exploded.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train!" the blonde girl said.

They discovered that the caboose they were on also have a bomb.

"THEY ALL HAVE BOMBS!" Oobleck said, spurring the rest of them to run forward towards the White Fang flock.

They moved forward and got in to their battle stance as they heard a White Fang member say "Get the humans!"

"That's racist!" Joseph said as he used a string to tie up a baddie and used him as a weapon to knock the other baddies off the train.

Yang punched a bad guy , sending him crashing down the cart.

Ruby sliced and diced a bunch.

Weiss froze some of them and Blake charged forward past their defenses.

Joseph snapped back as he heard an explosion behind them. The train cart caused a hole as counless of Grimms of all shapes and size descended and roared before following the train.

"Oh dear..." the doctor muttered.

He explained it to the rest of the team.

"Okay, you three go below and stop the bombs!"

"What about us?" the dark redhead asked.

"We're stopping this train."

"Yeah, I know. I said that."

Joseph chuckled. 'Smartass.'

Joseph stayed up there with them.

"We've got a problem!" Oobleck pointed on a mecha walking towards them.

'Oh my God.'

Oobleck then used Zwei as a flaming golf ball, much to Joseph's horror.

"DANNYYYYYY!!!" he shrieked.

"Danny?" Ruby scratched her head.

Joseph sighed in relief as the dog annihilated that robot and was still fine. But a second mecha tried to squash the dog, causing Joseph to run towards it. Oobleck observed him as he sprouted some sort of purple vines and strapped it on the mecha.

"HERMIT PURPLE!" he said as he hoisted himself up and rode it's back. Tinkering with the mech.

"Haha! Move out of the way, doc!" the huntsman was amused, yet he moved out of the way along with Ruby, eager to see what the Joestar has on his sleeves... Wait a minute, he's not wearing sleeves.

"I AM THE GRIMM REAPER!" he said as he controlled the mech to walk towards the last caboose.

"My, that's brilliant!" the huntsman exclaimed, noticing that the Joestar is gonna use it to shoot at the Grimms on their tail.

"That's Joseph for you." Ruby smiled as Zwei barked.

"Say hello to my little friend!" he yelled as he fired shots towards those animalistic abominations. The cart he is on dettached.

"OH NO!" Ruby and Oobleck jumped, Joseph ran and did the same, almost falling but Ruby managed to grab his hand and hoisted him up.

They looked behind to see the caboose explode on some of the Grimms.

"JoJo." Oobleck called his attention.

"Yes, doc?"

"Based on my observations, that vine allows you to effortlessly control technology, correct?"

"Wow, smart. Yeah."

"Then how about you lend those girls a hand and stopped this from below?"

(0)*

Joseph entered the first caboose and saw Yang fighting Neo.

'Oh it's her... The ice cream girl.'

Yang and Joseph made eye contact, it's awkward so they didn't say anything to each other.

He walked past them and dragged Neo's parasol using Hermit Purple and offing her balance, giving Yang freeshots.

He stopped before entering the next one and said.

"Come on, don't be such a wimp! Or do you honestly need my help to kick her ass?" he teasingly said, setting Yang off before he left. Giving her the motivation to go beyond 100%.

"GRRRAAAAGGHH!! ASSHOLE!"

He chuckled upon hearing her voice as he continued to move forward.

He entered the next cart and saw Weiss fighting a huge WF member with a chainsaw. He gave Weiss a nod of acknowledgement as he wrapped his Hermit Purple on the ceiling and swung above the WF lunatic, distracting him as Weiss got a few shots in.

"Joseph Joestar assists once again!" he boasted as he entered the next one.

He saw Blake completely manhandling Roman. He cockily leaned at the wall and watched. A grin made it's way to his face as Blake swiftly disarm and pin the bastard down.

"Why are we fighting?" the thief said as he was pinned down.

"Blake, just knock her out." Joseph said as he walked past them.

"Ahh, it's the-" *smack*

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Get outta here, I'm stopping the train!" he entered the room as she nodded and proceeded to regroup with the others on top.

"Okay, Hermit purple!" he yelled but no vines popped out.

"What the hell?! Not now, oh no..." he said as he can see the dead end.

Star Platinum appeared instead beside him and started playing with the controls with a straight face, causing him to slap his head.

"Give me a break..." and so time stopped.

Star Platinum went in front of the train and punched it as hard as it can before time resumes. But all it did was absolutely destroy the front, it seems to be inneffective as they got closer and closer.

"OH MY GO-"

BOOM*

To be continued

 _*Last Train Home noises*_

 **Now I'm getting good at cliffhangers weeeeee.**


	5. NO TRAIN CRASH CAN KILL JOSEPH JOESTAR

**Yang's POV**

After Weiss' ice barrier broke, they woke up on Vale as people panicked. She looked at her teammates one by one who were trying to shake off their concussions, before she realized...

"Joseph!" she stood up and looked everywhere.

"Did anyone of you saw Joseph?? Blake! Have you?"

"Ngg... He said he was going to stop the train and stayed behi..." her eyes widened at the realization.

"J- that means..." the heiress squeaked.

Ruby stood up and saw countless of Grimms appearing before them.

Tears made their way through her now red eyes as she readied her Ember Celica along with her teammates.

 **Jaune's POV**

"Probably just a butt dial~" Nora said as she skipped.

"I just have this feeling that they're in trouble-" his voice was cut short by the alarm. Team JNPR noticed the smoke from the distance.

"Change of plans, everyone on board! Ren, we'll go to that village some other time, okay?" he ushered all of them at the aircraft.

"What do you think happened?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, they usually sound that alarm when there is emergency like a breach... Oh crap." his eyes widened at the realization.

(0)*

"There they are!" he pointed at the four figures in the square fighting the oncoming monsters.

"I'm going first!" Nora squealed as she launched herself towards the big snake fucker.

"Nora smash!"

"Let's go!"

Jaune groaned at Pyrrha's command.

'She stole my thunder!'

NPR then kicked all sorts of ass as Jaune jogged down the stairs. He noticed the lack of the tall obnoxious Joestar.

"Hey, where is Joseph?"

Blake landed next to him as she shot a Beowolf in the face.

"He... He didn't make it."

"... WHAT?"

"The train crashed and... I'm sorry." she couldn't help but swung herself away and continue slicing and dicing.

Jaune blinked and noticed that Team RWBY were more ruthless, specially Yang.

"No... No, it can't be. It... You're lying... That can't be true.." his voice cracked. He squinted his eyes

"GRAAAAAAGHH!! WHO'S FIRST?!" he screamed in anger as a huge Ursa appeared behind him.

He turned around timidly,

"Oh, okayyy... You're first huh? That's cool..." a little intimidated but he shook it off and said "COME HERE! LET ME SLICE YOU UP! HORAAAAA!!!"

 **Joseph's POV**

"Oi, oi, geezer." Joseph groaned as he opened his eyes slowly to see a tall man roughly his age, alittle bit leaner than he is, but buff nonetheless, wearing what appears to be his initiation outfit.

"... Who are you?" Joseph questioned as he rubbed his head.

Jotaro scoffed as Star Platinum OH punched him in the face.

"Ow! Not one of these again!"

He sat up and looked at his grandson with shock.

"Y-You have the same power as Giorno! And... You're my grandson!" he exclaimed.

"Good grief, it's kinda weird seeing you just one year older than me, gramps."

Joseph pouted "Who you calling gramps?! I'm still at the prime of my life!"

"Deal with it. It will be weird if I just called you 'Joseph.'"

"Then call me JoJo!"

"I'm JoJo too. So I have to call you gramps." the japanese said with a straight face, earning a groan from his grandfather.

"So... You're Jotaro huh? My daughter married an Asian? I mean, nothing is wrong with it, I just don't like it that you weren't raised in America." he crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows as the gruff male inspected his features.

"You seemed to be alright." the leaner man tipped the edge of his hat.

"Huh?"

"It's a long story. I thought DIO possessed you or something."

'Dio... Giorno's half dad...'

He was suddenly backhanded again by the white and gold Star Platinum.

"Ow! Stop it!"

"No way. I hate having to explain. This power is very convinient." the delinquent said coolly.

Joseph can't believe that he had the power of his descendants, realizing that this is what Giorno was talking about. And the strong ripple inside him was his grandfather's, that's why it's stupid strong.

Apparently, this Jotaro saved him from being crushed by a train by warping him out of there at the last second, finding out that Star Platinum belonged to his grandson, as opposed to Gold Experience, which was his uncle's.

"I know you already know about it, so I'm just going to leave. Good grief, I spent months trying to find you." he said as he lit a cigarrette.

"You're worried that DIO possessed me? Heh. You worried for nothing, kid." he smirked proudly.

"I guess you're right, old man."

Joseph can't help but get pissed at that.

"So is there anyway I could get back home?" he said, annoyed as hell.

"I could gather the corpse parts. But it's too much trouble." Jotaro shrugged as he lets out a smoke.

"Aw come on! Don't be lazy! I can introduce you to a girl if you want~!" Joseph grinned.

"Hmph. Definitely won't work. Screaming girls annoy me." the hardass crossed his arms.

'Familiar...'

"Well what can I get the man who has everything?! It's like trying to give a gift to someone who is filthy rich!" the buffer Joestar exclaimed, more annoyed.

Jotaro gave him an amused smile and said "Be less annoying. I'll think about it." before disappearing.

"WAIT! Ughhhh!! Atleast get me out of this subway!" he groaned as he looked up to see that debris flooded evrywhere. "Well, shit." he frowned as he realized that he is on his own now.

"Can I use Gold Experience to... Hunt for me?"

 **Jaune's POV**

As all the Grimms were taken care off, the humans victory was silent, no celebration commensed as everyone heard about the casualty.

"JoJo..." he said weakly as everyone left the battlefield.

He noticed that Professor Oobleck was sadly explaining the situation to Goodwitch from a distance, seeing the older woman gasp before regaining her composure.

"Let's go, Jaune." Pyrrha held his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

 _Later that day_

Team RWBY and Team JNPR sat beside each other, utterly silent.

Weiss broke the ice (hehe get it?)

"There's no way he could just be gone like that, right?"

Her team looked at her, before Ruby also cheered. "Yeah! He beat 4 immortal beings, and you think a train is gonna kill him?" she said, trying to be optimistic.

"He hadn't shown us the other fights though..." Nora muttered.

"Yes. Yeah, we just have to wait. Ozpin arranged a search party to look for Joseph. He'll be back in no time." Blake smiled, hopeful.

Jaune noticed that Yang was just staring to empty space. Regret and anger in her eyes.

"Hey, he is going to be fine." he said to her.

"I hope he is, vomit boy. I have so much to tell him." she stood up and left.

Ren nudged Jaune.

"Maybe we can lure him with my pancakes?"

The blonde boy chuckled.

 **Ozpin's POV**

"It is my responsibility since I gave him the task to stop the train with his vines. I can't believe I've been so foolish." Oobleck sadly said.

Ozpin stared outside the window.

"The search party will last in a week. If we failed to find him until then. Maybe a funeral service would be appropriate." he sighed.

"Poor Joestar... He didn't even get the chance to go home." Goodwitch said, sorrow clear in her voice.

"But we can't be so sure. For all we know, he could just be lost and hurt." the headmaster said hopefully.

 **Joseph's POV**

"Oh great, I'm lost and my stomach hurts." he sat down beside the railings.

"I wonder if they're... OH SHIT." he cursed as he noticed his scroll is not with him.

"On the bright side..." he beamed up as a bunch of wolves came to him with a basket of fruits.

"Those debris make good wolves." he chuckled as he pat every single one of them for a good job fetching him foods.

"Who's a good boy? That's right, all of you are!" he suddenly shrieked as they all tackled and licked him.

 _5 days later._

Joseph did a nice job surviving. Keeping himself company with his wolves and feeding on fruits and water these critters fetched him.

He lied down as the wolves lay on top of him, serving as a blanket.

"I'm so booooored."

The wolves turned back to debris as his abilities shifted

"Now I'm bored and stuck." he said as he struggled.

 **Jaune's POV**

"Joseph is still missing." he informed Team RWBY. The girls look more weary and tired, Ruby was crying, Weiss and Blake did their best to stop themselves from doing so, while Yang is too numb to feel anything.

Jaune also cried himself to sleep every night when everyone else are asleep. He didn't want to show weakness to his team. He is a man, a graduate from BrOhio State. If he did so infront of others, he felt like it'll go against Joseph's teachings about being alpha.

"It's been 5 days... Don't you think they atleast... Found something?" the heiress stated.

"Sadly, I can't interfere with the investigation further since I'm just a student so... No idea." Jaune replied.

 **Joseph's POV**

"Gaaaah, I could have atleast brought one comic with me, but noooooo, leave your bags back at Beacon they said, it'll be fun they said." Joseph scoffed while lying on a makeshift string swing made by Stone Free.

"I do wonder how Weiss got that Punisher comic... She is nosing around my stuff again!" he angrily thought.

"Well, couldn't blame her. That comic is amazing." he whistled as a hawk carrying an apple dropped it on his stomach.

"Oof! Damnit, Pet Shop! Could've atleast warned me!" he said as he took a bite out of the apple.

"SKRAAAAW!" the hawk turned back to it's original form, a piece of debris.

"Gahh, I'm tired of sitting here with my thumb up my ass. I'm finding my own way out." he complained as he stood up and wander the rails.

 _3 days later_

 **Jaune's POV**

"What do you mean we shouldn't cry?! He's our friend!" Ruby said angrily at her sister.

"I know, Ruby... But he's just going to hold us back and distract us from our goals. We should move on as soon as possible." the blonde coldly said as she put on her aviators.

"You... You-" her eyes widened at the blonde girl.

"Yang... Your shades are upside down..." her voice cracked. The blonde gasped and took it off, crumpling the eyewear.

Yang fell on her knees and whimpered. "JoJo... I'm so sorry..." (Totally not a Caesar death reference)

To be continued

 _Sulla volta celeste_

 _C'è il mare eterno nella mia_

 _Ovunque tu vada_

 _Ovunque io vada_

 _C'è il mio amor nella tua vita_

 _c'è l'amor nella tua giornata_

 _Basta un tuo sorriso_

 **Those are some of the lyrics of Caesar's death theme by the way. Yeah I hate myself too.**


	6. You saw this coming

**Disclaimer:** **This author owns JJBA and RWBY**

 **December Fools**

They were attending a funeral service for Joseph. Apparently it's an occurence for when a student dies under any circumstance, the academy give respect to them by holding a service.

"He's a good student, with alot of potential to be a great huntsman." Ozpin started his speech.

"He showed me an amazing feat that not everyone his age can do. He showed alot of cunning, pluck and courage. But it goes to show that in the end, all of us were just mortals. Succeptible to death."

Jaune wiped his eyes as he noticed alot of students attended.

'Even Cardin is here... And he's crying?' his eyes widened as he saw the bully hugging his teammates, bawling his eyes out.

"Calm down, bro..." one of them gave him a pat to the back.

He looked towards the exit to see Blake trying to comfort Penny, who has this thousand yard stare, Neptune was reassuring Weiss that everything is going to be fine, Sun is comically sobbing along with Nora, Ren was sitting there silently with a plate of pancakes.

Jaune wiped his eyes very quickly and looked around, trying to make sure that no one sees him crying.

"You don't have to be strong all the time." Pyrrha's voice made him jump.

"H-Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You've been trying your hardest not to let it out when you know you should." she wiped her own tears.

"It's okay, Jaune."

He couldn't take it anymore and hugged her.

"It's okay, Jaune. Let it out."

On cue, he cried like there is no tomorrow.

 **Glynda's POV**

She stood at the entrance, she wanted to shush his grieving friends, but considering how devastated they are, she decided against it. Joseph Joestar was a pervy jokester in her eyes, but he is very talented and a good person at heart.

Suddenly, she was surprised by a pair of hands that covered her eyes.

She heard a familiar giggle.

"Hehe. Guess who?"

 **Joseph's POV**

Ozpin stopped his speech as his eyes widened. The whole room went silent as everyone turned to him.

"Yo, everyone! I just got up from that cursed subway, and everyone left me! I got lost for... I don't know, a week? Where were you guys?!" he pouted and playfully glared at Team RWBY.

"Penny, you're here too! Did you enjoyed the dance night? Ozpin! That suit looks niiiiiice!"

All inside the room were shocked as they saw him.

"Hey Yang! Sorry about being an asshole last week, shouldn't have lashed out on you." he walked towards the frozen blonde and flicked her forehead.

"Oh, Dr. Oobleck! You're here! Where's Danny? He didn't get hurt did he? Ren! Are those for m-"

He was cut off by a pair of Atlas guards pushing him.

"Hey, get lost!"

"Yeah, this is a funeral, you idiot. Show some respect!"

"Huh?! Idiot? An idiot you say?"

"Now now, don't start trou-"

he backhanded the two guards.

"TACOS!" the two screamed as they were knocked the fucked away.

"How dare you call me an idiot, you idiots!" Joseph yelled angrily.

"JOJO!" they all screamed.

"GAAAAAH, JoJo is alive!" Sun screamed.

"Huh? Alive?" he took noticed that everyone is looking at him with tears in their eyes.

"H-Hold on. What's with all the sad faces, you look like you're..." he saw his name at the projection.

 _"R. I. P. Joseph Joestar"_

"WHAAAT? What the..."

Yang engulfed him in a bone crushing hug.

"Oof! Care to explain, anyone?" he said as he softly patted her hair.

Soon enough, Team RWB and JNPR and everyone in the room except Ozpin, Oobleck, Goodwitch and James joined the hug.

Ozpin smiled and shrugged his shoulders, Goodwitch can't hold her laughter. James shook his head and left.

Oobleck was having thoughts about joining the hug but decided against it.

(0)*

"Whaaaat? You honestly thought I died?" he exclaimed as he sat on his bed, his two teams decided to hang out on his room to catch up.

"Y-Yeah you could say that." Blake scratched her head.

Zwei barked and jumped on to his bed.

"Danny!"

Ruby tilted her head in curiosity and asked "Why'd you keep calling him Danny? It's Zwei!"

Joseph smiled and shrugged.

"We're so relieved you were alive, Joseph." Jaune sighed as he sat down on the vacant bed.

"How did you survived by the way?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh. That. I'm just too tough for my own good!" he lied and puffed his chest out.

"Really? But you don't have an aura..."

"I'm tough, Ren. Stop asking questions!"

"How did you survived being underground for a week?" Weiss added while reading one of his comics.

"Oh. That. I'm just too resourceful for my own good!" well it wasn't a lie. He did use GE on those debris.

"Really? But you don't have food and water..."

"Ren, stop asking questions!"

"Okay I'm sorry." the raven haired mumbled.

"Nora stop jumping on the bed!" Pyrrha sternly scolded her.

"No way! Joseph is alive and I want to celebrate!"

Joseph noticed that Yang wasn't there.

"She's outside." Ruby whispered.

"Wow... I guess I might teach you the next line trick." Joseph mused, impressed that Ruby answered his thought.

"Woah! Awesome! Please do!" Ruby giggled excitedly.

Joseph exited the room.

He saw her walking away.

"Hey." he grabbed her hand before she could go any further.

"Oh. Hi, Joseph..." she said rather awkwardly.

"I-"

"I-"

They both gasped.

"You first." Joseph smiled. She sadly smiled back and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all of that. It's just that... I don't wanna lose you and you just seemed... Too eager to get away from here."

"It's fine. I guess I've been too harsh myself. I'm sorry too for calling you an airhead. Ehemeventhoughit'strue." he playfully coughed, she punched him in the arm.

"But I guess as your "friend" I should have supported your wishes instead. Just... Remember that there are people who care for you here..." she sadly said.

He embraced her "I know that. Did you honeslty think I don't care for you too, Yangy? I love you all." he whispered.

"I just... I just don't like it when you, of all people, tell me I can't do it. I mean, after what happened between us, I was expecting you to be the most supportive, you know?" she nodded at his explanation.

"I'm just glad we're okay again, JoJo." she gave his cheek a little kiss, before pushing him away.

"Being angry at you hurts me, y'know?" she smirked.

"The feeling is mutual." he smirked back as they walked back to Joseph's room.

 **December 19. Please just come, I really want Vento Aureo OST.**


	7. You are the fucking strong

**... I think Coco is based on Lisa Lisa or atleast resembled her in other ways than their outfits.**

 **I mean, I can totally see Lisa Lisa being all lovey dovey with George II the way Coco is to Fox.**

 **Just thinking out loud... Here's the chapter.**

"By the way, are you joining the tournament, Joseph?" she said as she opened the door.

"Eh. Not sure, I have two teams so it's not fair." the Joestar shrugged and entered the room, revealing everyone to be either busy talking, scrolling or reading comics.

"Hey Ruby! You owe me a story!" he yelled causing her to suddenly toss a comicbook away and walk to the door.

"Uhhh, nothing happened! We just chat around before the security told me that the General wants an explanation for that mystery person's fiasco." she said before pulling Yang out.

"Hey I just got here!" the blonde whined as her sister dragged her.

"So, Joseph." Jaune asked as he sat beside him.

"Yeah?"

"You participating in the tournament?" Joseph stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'm not going to participate, I'll just anounce it right now so no one would keep asking me about it."

"But why?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's not fair. Everybody else were teams of 4 and I'm just a 5th ranger. Besides, I'm too lazy." he shrugged.

They all nodded and sighed, expecting such an answer from him.

Door opens.

"Joseph? The headmaster wants to ask if you want to participate on the tournament." Ruby asked with a grin on her face.

"Oh son of a-"

 _A few moments later_

Joseph was called at the office by Ozpin. Glynda arrived and served the headmaster his coffee before leaving.

"So, Mr. Joestar, how did you survived? We all know you didn't have any aura, you're just as resilient as an average person." the older man said, sipping his beverage.

"Hey, I'm tougher than the average guy, Brozpin. And to answer your question, I survived due to my cunning, but a magician never reveals his secrets." he replied with a grin.

Ozpin chuckled at the response "You never cease to amaze me. Did you know that you're currently known as the 'man who crashed his own funeral'?"

"... Wow, that sounds badass." he smirked, remembering that new word he added to his vocabulary.

"Say, why do you refuse on participating on the tournament? You'd do well."

"Eh... I just don't want to fight unless I want to. Besides, I don't even know which group I'm in. And it's unfair for the other group, y'know?" he laughed nervously.

"Interesting. Well it doesn't matter because I'm going to force you to join anyway." he adjusted his glasses.

"WHAT?!"

"Joseph Joestar, lower your voice!" he heard Goodwitch yelled from outside.

"I suppose to answer your question, you are going to fight alone."

"OH NO!"

"Ahh, don't sweat it. With all the things you've shown me, I honestly think you are indestructible."

"B-But-"

"The Vytal Festival isn't all about fighting though. It's... A festival. I'm sure you'll have fun."

Joseph went silent and pouted.

"By the way, we've found an otherworldly artifact around the-"

"OH NO! Tell me you didn't expose it to sunlight!"

"... We didn't. Why?"

"Remember that loincloth god I sent to space that I showed you?"

"You mean Kars?" the headmaster suddenly sat straight.

"My uncle fought him the night of the party and sealed him there. He must NOT escape at all cost since he can copy any ability as soon as he knows it exist."

"WHAT?!" they heard Goodwitch's voice from behind the door.

"Glynda Goodwitch, lower your- wait were you eavesdropping?" the headmaster asked, he heard fading footsteps instead of a reply.

Joseph stood up. "Where is it?"

"The units confiscated it and preserved it."

"Phew."

"But they lost it last night so..."

"Oh come on!" Joseph groaned.

"How does it exactly work?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, Giorno said to not let sunlight shine on it at all cost or it will release him. And it's indestructible."

"Understood. Guess I'm going to borrow James' men again so we can have a search party." the older man proclaimed.

"What? But Jaune said they tried to look for me and they can't even find me, they're useless! If they can't find a 6 foot 5, muscular Englishman then what makes you think they can find a piece of turtle shell?"

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"... No."

(0)*

Joseph went back to his room, only Jaune was left.

"Hey."

"Hey, Joseph. So umm... What did the headmaster told you?" he asked as he nrowsed through the Joestar's collection of comics.

"He is forcing me to participate ON MY OWN. Can you believe that?" he whined.

"Well to be honest, you are a one man team if you ask me." the blonde shrugged, taking interest at the Incredible Hulk comic.

"What, because I'm huge?"

"Not exactly. Probably because you have like a ton of abilities, man. It's like multiple semblances on the cost of no aura."

"Huh. Now that you put it that way, I feel alot better about competing."

Joseph's scroll's screen lightened.

"AYAYAYAYYYYY" *Aztec Dubstep*

Jaune stared at it with rather confused at the weird ringtone.

Joseph grabbed it and read the message.

 _"Joseph Joestar. Since you are technically a transfer from Ert, you're going to face any team. -Ozpin"_

"How the hell could he spell Earth wrong?"

"It's a foreign word to us."

"Fair point." he decided to search his room to find the Aja and Clackers as his weapons.

"Say... Can I borrow this? It's really cool."

"Oh go help yourself, Weiss already borrowed some WITHOUT asking my permission anyways."

 _ **The day of Vytal Festival Tournament**_

"AYAYAYAYYYYY!"

Joseph groaned and tapped his scroll to shut the notification up and went back to sleep.

The Joestar woke up late and saw a message on his scroll.

 _"Hey Joseph! You sleep like a log, we decided not to wake you up and let you be. Please watch us fight when you wake up, sleepyhead! -Ruby"_

"Shit!"

Joseph jumped up from his bed and collected his arsenal.

The Super Aja

Two Clackers

A lighter

A handy pocketknife

He actually picked up the pocket knife from Cardin's lackey who tried to stab him in the Forever Fall forest.

He saw another message.

 _"I hope you won't take it the wrong way, but you'll probably face one or two members of your own team. Enemies destroy each other in battle, but friends help each other grow stronger. Best of luck. -Ozpin"_

"WHAT?! What the hell is he thinking?! He can't be serious!" he threw his scroll to the bed and threw a petty tantrum until he remembered his and Caesar's rivalry.

 _"Let's get stronger, you and I..."_

Sighing, he opened his drawer and smiled at the cloth he sewed using Stone Free and some coloring.

A purple bandana with yellow triangles. Identical to the Zeppeli bandana.

"Heh. You saved me back when I fought Whammu... I need your help once again, old friend."

He tied it on his head.

(0)*

'Amity Colliseum. So it's like watching a boxing match, except everyone had superpowers and weapons.' he shrugged as he found a seat.

Team RWBY is fighting a fodder team, or atleast it's what Joseph thinks.

"Oh hey, Mr. Port and Dr. Oobleck are the announcers." Joseph smiled, as the two announcers banter about the fact that Oobleck is a Doctor, not a Professor.

"Kick their ass, RWBY! Woooo!" he cheered as his team were slowly gaining the upperhand.

"YEAH!" he kept cheering, until he decided to shut up after realizing he's being rude.

"There you are! Hey, you're going to fight next! Get downstairs and ready up!" one of the staff dragged Joseph from his seat.

"WHAT?? ALREADY??"

 **1 week til I get my hands on that OST~**


	8. SSSN vs the power of the sun (OVERDRIVE)

**Warning: Lame fight scene ahead.**

'Oh my God... I'm fighting Sun's team...' his eyes widened as he saw the brackets.

"And now for the next bout! It's going to be a bizarre exhibition round since it's 4v1! The testosterone filled team of SSSN against the man who crashed his own funeral, Joseph Joestar!"

"Alright, Caesar-chan, don't look out for me, watch me!" he proudly boasted as he tightened his headband.

Joseph stared in awe as he walked to the arena.

'This place looks bigger from this view.' he thought as he stared at the large crowd.

"I don't know who to root for..." Weiss whispered, either her teammate or her crush.

"Hey there, Jo!" Sun greeted him in the middle of the arena with a grin.

"Hey guys, I guess we're going to throw down, huh?" the Joestar returned the smile.

"As much as you're all alone now, I'm not going to underestimate you bro! But don't hold back too much, because we won't!" the monkey faunus smirked.

"No hard feelings!" Neptune added as he readied his trident.

Crowds jeered at the thought of Joseph fighting the four without a weapon, the fangirls however, were having a good time gawking at the 5 hot guys in the arena.

"This is going to be an easy win." Neptune boasted.

"Yeah, for me." Joseph replied.

The arena then concluded that Joseph's home turf is the ocean, causing Neptune to stiffen, while Team SSSN's was a patch of desert.

Scarlet decided to charge Joseph with his weapon while Sage attacked from behind.

Everyone's eyes widened as Sage's blade impaled him from behind, even the sword wielder himself, causing Scarlet to stop in his tracks.

"JOJO!" RWBY screamed as it seems that the sword went through his torso.

The Joestar chuckled, confusing everyone.

"Hey, don't worry, buddy. It didn't hurt at all." he smirked.

"Your next line is going to be: W-What is he on about? Right?!"

"W-What is he on about?" Sage gasped as Joseph turned to the side, revealing that the blade went through his arm pit, giving the appearance of being stabbed.

"METAL SILVER OVERDRIVE!" the ripple surged through and zapped Sage, knocking him away.

Scarlet focused and continued his attack, Joseph dodged some of it but still got cut in a few attempts to block it. He channeled his breathing, "Koooooh!" causing his opponent to blink in surprise, Joseph swiftly moved his hands in a fluid motion as he revealed he has a lighter, using it to set his hand on fire, much to everyone's surprise.

"Kaiten!" he said as he weaved through a slash and spun.

"SCARLET OVERDRIVE!" he drove his burning fist to the redhead, his eyes widened in pain and shock that their is an attack named after him, causing him to hit the recovering Sage. Knocking them both out.

"THAT'S MY JOJO!" Yang cheered. Causing the rest of her team and JNPR to stare at her with their mouths wide open, except Blake, who is smirking.

"I said THAT'S MY TEACHER! AS IN MY RIPPLE TEACHER!" she angrily yelled.

"They're gone just like that... Neptune! Let's go!" Sun said as Neptune hesitated since Joseph's side is full of water.

"Wh- come on, man! Don't be scared of the water!"

"I'm not! I... I'll cover you! Get him!" he turned his trident to a gun and fired at Joseph.

"OW!" he squirmed as a pellet hit him, Sun blitzed him and completely outclassed him in close quarters combat.

"Come on, tough guy! Give me your A game!" Sun taunts as he kicked Joseph off to the semi deep water, submerging him.

The faunus looked at Joseph's health bar which is unreadable. Confusing him.

"Bro, why don't you come here and give him a little shock?" he leapt back to the shore.

"Ughh, fine. The sooner I get away from this sea crap, the better." Neptune timidly walked towards the shallow water, but before dipping his trident, he saw a large tidal wave with blue electricity, causing him to be paralyzed in fear.

"TURQUOISE BLUE OVERDRIVE!" Joseph screamed as he completely sent all the water crashing towards Sun and Neptune.

But the faunus was quite quick on his feet, evading it at the last second by climbing one of the small hills on his turf.

"Hey Jo! What's with all the Overdrives? It gets kinda old after awhile you know?" Sun chuckled at the brunette's tendency to call his attacks.

"Well, it's a ripple thing. We- Woah!" Joseph was cut off as Sun descended on him with his staff. He blocked the strike withhis forearms, but winced since it's still fucking painful.

"ZOOM GRAB!" he tore off a handful of hair from the blonde faunus, causing him to shriek in pain.

"Ow! Come on, man! Not cool!" he pouts as he kicked Joseph away before turning his staff in to a shotgun.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" Sun smiled as he fired.

"Hamon Hair Barrier!" Joseph wasted no time in to scattering the hair in to the air and blocked the bullets, Sun was incredibly impressed by the versatile ability that is hamon.

Joseph blew the hair to Sun's direction, disorienting him.

"Ugh! Some of it were caught in my eye!"

"Sun is nimble, Sun is quick! But Sun still can't avoid my roundhouse kick!" he yelled as he kicked the faunus, knocking him down.

"Guaggh..." Sun slowly got up and recovered.

"TREMBLING HEART!"

Sun rubbed his eyes, alarmed by the battlecry.

"UNRELENTING HEAT!"

He blinked with difficulty, as his vision clears. He saw the glowing Joestar.

"ENGRAVE! MY BLOOD'S BEAT!" when the faunus finally gained his composure, a fist landed to his face, and another, and another, and another, and a shit ton of em. And it burns, burns, burns.

"SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!"

Sun was launched in to the air with a cry of pain as his health bar reached 0.

 **Team SSSN**

 **Status:** **RETIRED!**

The crowd have mixed reactions, some of them find it badass that he wiped out the team without weapons while the other side of the coin jeered because Joseph's health bar is undisplayable, therefore, cheating.

"That was an outstanding exhibition match! Joseph's semblance is a very versatile one, wouldn't you agree, Professor Oobleck?" Mr. Port nudged him.

"It's doctor!" the doctor wasn't very sure about it because the last time he saw the young Joestar fight, he had this purple vine thing. But hey, he is from another world, so it's given that his abilities are bizarre.

"WOW! He won! I can't believe he won against 4!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly. "Well, I kind of saw it coming, it's hard to beat a guy who outgambled someone who is a genius at war." Blake muttered.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?"

"That nail vein man who shoots hot blood."

"Oh! That Esidisi guy."

 **Joseph's POV**

He ran to the bathroom and washed his burnt hands.

"Ahhhhh, that feels so much better..."

'I'm so, so lucky that my grandfather's ripple is the one I had in my disposal on that one.' Joseph sighed in relief as he won't be fighting for a few minutes.

"Now, that worked up my appetite. Time to grab some grub!" he posed one last time at the mirror before heading out to buy foods.

 **Yang's POV**

"I forgot hamon could do those stuff." Weiss said curiously.

"Yeah, me too. I honeslty just practice them so I'd look cute at 50. But now after seeing the master in action, I'm gonna try it on our next fight!" she said rather excitedly as she coursed electricity through her arms.

"Since we're fighting in the doubles round, it might come in handy." Weiss smiled.

"Hell yeah, I mean, I can punch harder than Joseph, so that means my ripple is going to hurt! Hey... Where is that guy?"

 **Joseph's POV**

"Mmmm! So good!" he screamed as his stuff his mouthful of noodles, paying the shopkeeper with his weekly allowance.

"Jojeph!" he heard a familiar voice.

"Jojeph? Oh Penny! What's with the weird nickname?"

"Hey you started it with Penpen! Figure I'd adapt!" she smiled. "You did pretty well."

"Thanks! So when are you going to fight?"

"Approximately 18 minutes."

"What?? Then let's get you back there!"

"Oh, I came to fetch you. I want you to watch me!" Penny smiled.

"I will! Now let's get you back at that dome!"

 **Cinder's POV**

"Hmmm..."

She rested her chin on her palm in amusement as she was impressed by the Joestar's performance.

"What is it?" Emerald asked her.

"This Joseph Joestar really is an interesting fellow."

"I agree. Kinda hot too." Her subordinate smiled.

To be continued

 _Vocal percussion on a whole 'nother level coming from my mind_

 _Vocal percussion on a whole 'nother level coming from my mind_

 _Aaah, We're Golden Wind_

 _"Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro"_

 _Aaah, We're Golden Wind_

 _"Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro"_

 _It's like a burning sunrise"Ahi makareru makare punpun kete"_

 _It's like a burning sunset_

 _"Ahi makareru makare punpun kete"_

 _It's like a burning sunrise"_

 _Ahi makareru makare punpun kete"_

 _It's like a burning sunset_

 _"Ahi makareru makare punpun kete"_

 **If you recognize those lyrics then do the torture dance.**


	9. Brobot

**Disclaimer: I'm not a robot.**

"Jojoph?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you bleep blop."

Joseph just nodded as they jogged through.

"You won't tell anyone right?"

"Yeah, yeah, you like me. Who doesn't?"

The petite girl laughed and said "Negative. I'm a robot."

The Joestar screeched in to a halt.

"WHAT?!"

One walk and talk later

Joseph and Penny reached the dome, he witnessed Team JNPR fighting Team BRNZ.

"Okay, I'll see you in the arena, Penpal! Best of luck!" he said as he gave her a pat on the head.

"I won't let you under!"

"... Down."

Joseph found a vacant seat and just took it. Taking note how the hammer wielder smashed their enemy to oblivion.

"Heh. I guess you can't spell Nora without ORA." he chuckled to himself. The crowd cheered as JNPR left the scene victorious.

'Huh, I never see Penny fight before aside from that megaton punch.' the Joestar pondered and watch Team RWBY from the other side leave to... Go to the bathroom together? Girls are weird.

He suddenly fell asleep after a while. He almost fell headfirst from his seat before suddenly jumping up wide awake.

"Huh? Whuh?" he saw other teams fighting.

"18 minutes my ass, Ughh, I just got here and the match is already over." he folded his legs.

 _"AYAYAYA-"_

He scoffed and looked at the message.

 _"Hey JoJo! Come to our room! I want you to meet someone! Come ooooooon ASAP ASGSHZHHEB -Ruby"_

'Huh, must be someone important.' he got up and walked.

'An important person meeting another important person. By 'another', I meant me.' he chuckled.

(0)*

"-But only if you keep learning, if you never stopped moving forward." the stranger suddenly turned to see Joseph standing in front of him.

"Huh."

"You're next line is going to be..."

"Girls, care to tell me who this meathead is?" They both said at the same time.

Qrow gasped as their words synced. Yang gave Joseph a proud smile while Ruby chuckled.

"What the-"

"Now you'll say..."

"You're annoying." they simultaneously uttered.

The older man gasped and frowned.

"Stop copying me, you moron."

"Uncle Qrow! This is JoJo. JoJo, this is my uncle, Qrow." Ruby enthusiastically said, excited seeing the brooding man interact with the annoying jokester.

"Huh. I take it back, Yang. I guess I don't know anyone to some extent." he said as he squinted his eyes staring at Joseph.

"As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I gotta keep going, have fun, kids." he sarcastically said as he walked passed Joseph.

The Joestar just shrugged, accustomed to people like that. If he had been immature, he would have went out of his way to trip him just like Santana, but now, after all he has been through, he wisened u-

"Holy shit, what game is that?!" why do I even bothe- I uhh mean, he asked rather excitedly as he saw the videogame on the screen that Yang was playing.

"Oh, it's called Soaring Ninja, wanna play?" the blonde grinned.

"Why are you even asking?!"

(0)*

"How can you be so bad at games?" Yang taunted as Joseph lost for the... I lost count.

"And then Joseph recited a poem before delivering his final attack! Pow pow pow! Sun went flying as he got punched with the power of the sun!" Ruby squealed as she threw punches in the air, watching her sister's character stand triumpanthly over Joseph's fucked up character.

"I give up!" he passed the controller to Ruby. Sulking in embarrassment, apparently, beginner's luck doesn't exist in Remnant.

"Yeah, that's hamon for you, sis." the blonde smiled. "By the way, make sure you watch me, Joestar!" she reminded him, remembering that he was late and didn't get to see the team's fight from the start.

"Yeah yeah... Oh shoot! I gotta see whose fighting who. See ya later!" he ruffled their hair, causing Yang to glare at him while Ruby took the opportunity to annihilate her character.

"We'll catch up with you, JoJo!"

(0)*

Upon returning to his seat, he saw that Coco chick and her tall partner fighting some campy schmuck that loves breakdancing and a dark skinned girl with emerald hair.

'A purse?? Seriously, is she gonna fight with tha-"

"OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed as he watch the purse unfold in to a fucking minigun.

 _Flashback_

"YOU FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUCKING FOOL! GERMAN SCIENCE IS THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD!"

 _Flashback ends_

His jaw dropped as he watch her annihilate the scenery with her BFG.

His eyes squinted however when he realized that it didn't helped at all, the emerald chick and the capoeira guy are gaining the upperhand.

'Aw man, they knocked out that Yatsushisahshimi guy. I wonder how Coco is gonna get out of this...' he can already tell that she was gonna lost, apparently, like Stroheim, she only relied on force and firepower. Joseph then pondered about how strong he could have been if he had Stroheim's body.

'Too bad Stroheim is too busy screaming patriotic stuff instead of thinking, he could have killed Kars easily if he had my wit.' he got lost in his own thoughts as the Coco duo lost.

'Man, if only schools back then had this fighting stuff then I wouldn't miss a day.' he then smiled at the thought 'Actually, nevermind. I'd still skip class.'

Finally, Penny's upcoming battle is coming up.

"YEEEEAAAAHH! Kick their asses, Pennyyyy!" he cheered from the crowd. He saw Team RWBY cheering for her as well on the other side.

It didn't last very long, Penny outclassed her opponents, her teammate didn't even have to help her.

'She can telekinetically control swords... Interesti- no wait... There is some sort of string.' you can't fool Joseph when it comes to strings, he had a keen eye when it comes to illusions since he is a huge fan of sleight of hand.

Joseph stood up and met with Ruby, they're planning on congratulating Penny for her win.

"Did you see what she did? It was so cool!"

"Yeahheh! I watched it too, dummy!"

They saw the duo walking together.

"Penny!" Ruby called out.

"Ruby! Joseph!" she jumped and glomped the two.

"Oof! Whyyyy?"

"Oh no..." Joseph can't believe that she weighs incredibly heavy, but then again after that confession, it all made sense.

"Guys, this is my teammate." the robot introduced them to Ciel.

"Ciel Soleil."

"Hi, I'm Ru-"

"Your next line is going to be..."

"Ruby Rose, Age 15-" Joseph smiled as the girl gasped.

"How did you-"

"Uhh excuse me, but can you give us a minute to talk?"

The girl nodded and backed away and timed them.

"Sheesh, what a weirdo."

Penny told them that nobody knows of her... Mechanical origin, and how she wanted to stay at Beacon.

"It's been precisely one minute, maam." her teammate interrupted.

"Oh, well. It's time. See you guys more later." she waved goodbye at the two.

"Rubes, that Shell girl isn't anything like Weiss though. I mean Weiss is not that uptight." Joseph pouted.

"Well hehe, Weiss is the first person I could think off when Penny described her." they laughed as they head back to their seats.

"Oh! Come sit with us, Joseph! Yang and Weiss are going to fight next!" she excitedly said.

 **Penny ;-;**


	10. I burn! (OVERDRIVE)

Joseph sat next to Velvet, causing her to tense up.

"H-Hey, Joseph." she shyly greeted.

"Oh! Hi Velvs, how you doing?"

"Oh I umm... Doing pretty well actually." she refused to look at him in the eyes.

"The match will begin in 12 minutes!" Professor Port announced.

"Cardin still harrassing you?"

"Wha- No, I mean, he actually apologized the other day and... He gave me chocolates."

"Oh, that's great!"

"Y-Yeah."

The two sat in silence as Joseph observed Yang and Weiss who appears to be forming a strategy.

'Finally, they learned something from I, JoJo.'

His eyes then widened as their opponents appeared. A... Nicely dressed busker with a trumphet, Joseph remembered those back at New York, playing instruments in the street for money. And a... A clown? Not just any clown, a clown on rollerskates.

He looked around to see if anyone else found it absurd, seeing Ruby and Blake's serious faces observing the arena, Velvet suddenly shrinking on her seat when his eyes met hers, he found out that he is the only one who find it weird.

'I wonder if there are buskers in this world...'

"It'll probably take you awhile since you're... You know, top heavy." the clown girl said.

"Excuse me?!" Yang angrily replied.

"Oh here we go..." Ruby snarked.

 _PTSD Flashback_

"Anger your enemies into making mistakes, that's what you're trying to make me do, right?"

 _Flashback ends_

Joseph remembered that part when he fought Esidisi, not wanting Yang to just blindly flail her arms like in their fight with Neo, he stood up and yelled.

"CALM DOWN, YANG! YOU'RE NOT FAT, YOU'RE BUSTY!"

Velvet's face heated up when she heard it, Blake too. Ruby is too innocent to know what it meant so she was about to ask a question about it.

Weiss covered her face in embarrassment, Yang's face turned red, flustered and angry, turned to Joseph.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Calm down! I'm trying to calm you down!"

"WELL YOU'RE NOT HELPING, JOSEPH!"

"Begin!" Port announced as Flynt unleashed his trumphet attack.

"GAAAAHH! OH NO! It's worse than Weiss' whiny voice!" Joseph screamed as he covered his ears in pain, causing R and B to chuckle.

"I heard that!" the heiress angrily replied from a distance.

"Nevermissabeat,nevermissabeat..." Joseph observe how the busker took on the heiress while the rollerskating discount Harley Quinn is being chased by the blonde she-hulk.

The heiress used her spell thing to blitz the musician from different directions, the busker responded by suddenly producing another him. Joseph assumed that the dude used his semblance because there are now 4 of him. "Oh great, 3 more schmucks with similarly shitty trumphets! Just what I need!" he groaned as Ruby stiffled her laughter.

"Feast your eyes on his... Killer Quartet!" Oobleck announced.

"Yeah! He is doing a good job killing my eardrums!"

The chase between Neon and Yang continued.

"Ooh! Flashy eyes! You're pretty when you're angry." she taunted.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"SHE IS NOT WRONG, YANG! TAKE IT AS A COMPLIMENT!" the Joestar yelled in another attempt to cool her down.

"S-SHUT UP!"

It didn't work since she is on fucking fire. Weiss did a suicide attack by tackling Flynt to a magma torrent or whatever those are called. But the busker guy stood up quite damaged while the heiress was incapacitated, making it a 2v1, odds against Yang's favor.

" _Come at me. And you'll see. I'm more than meets the eye_." she started to mutter. Before launching herself towards Flynt, Flynt used his quartet attack blowing her away, but she's powering through, but the trumphet is just out of reach.

"ZOOM PUNCH!" her fist hit his face as he finally retired.

Joseph smiled proudly, at that perfectly executed punch to the busker's face, also he smiled because it finally shut him the fuck up.

She focused her attention on the remaining opponent.

"Never miss a beat, never miss a-" her rollerskates got caught in the uneven ground, sending her flying.

"Oh you won't miss my hamon beat!" Yang furiously yelled as she charged her breathing.

"TREMBLING HEAT! UNRELENTING BLOOD! ENGRAVE! MY HEARTBEAT!" she glowed brighter than a fucking glowstick as her fists surged with ripple.

"YOU GOT THEM ALL MIXED UP!" the Joestar yelled from the crowd.

Neon's face expressed horror as Yang unleashed her fists.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OVERDRIVE!" she screamed as she sent Neon flying, depleting her health bar completely.

 **Team FN**

 **Status: RETIRED!**

Victory for WY.

'Yeah! She nailed it!' he smiled as he watched her check if Weiss is fine.

"Wow! Did you see what she just did? She was like SHUT THE BLEEP UP OVERDRIIIIIIVE!" Ruby mimicked her sister and playfully punched Joseph's arm.

"No use, calming her, Joseph. She gets better as she gets angrier." Blake said.

"Not really, she had a hard time fighting superior opponents, like that strawberry chocolate hair girl that broke Ruby's arm." Joseph said as he pondered.

'So her semblance really makes her like the hulk, she gets stronger the angrier she gets.' But Joseph knew better that strength isn't everything, all of his opponents so far outclassed him in raw power, hell, everyone in Remnant outclass him physically because he doesn't have any aura.

"Next fights are going to be the solos round!"

'I think I'm a part of it...' Joseph sighed.

"Hey, your hamon is improving." he whispered as he stood next to her on the roster of the fighters.

"I couldn't have done it without you pissing me off." she sarcastically replied and rolled her eyes.

 _A few moments later_

'Yang is going to fight that kick guy huh?" Joseph thought as he patted Yang's shoulder as the combatants were ordered to leave the stage.

"Kick his ass, Yangy."

"How can I do that with my fists?" she sarcastically retorted.

"... Punch his ass, Yangy."

"BEGIN!"

Joseph observed her fight that smug looking kick guy. He noticed that she was a bit more composed as she parried his kicks, but unfortunately, legs are longer than arms, that's why she is having difficulty landing a hit in.

Joseph smirked as Yang stepped on his foot and delivered a good ol' 1-2 that knocked his ass down.

Joseph then find it absurd how the guy suddenly did a windmill, but it's not just any ordinary breakdance move, he produced small tornadoes that descended on Yang.

 _PTSD Flashback_

"Wind Mode: Divine Sandstorm."

 _Flashback ends_

He walked closer to see Yang is okay as the guy walked away. Suddenly, flames seemed to cover her as she pounded her fists together and her eyes glow red.

'Oh boy, he is already dead...'

Mercury turned around to see an empowered Yang, her arms suddenly went longer and grabbed him by the shirt.

"GET OVER HERE!" Yang screamed as she performed a Zoom Grab. Mercury tried to kick her but she was too close, she guarded her sides as she punched his midsection.

"BUGAGHH! KONO POWA!" Mercury shouted in surprise, noticing how the blonde suddenly got stronger.

Yang delivered the final blow that retired his opponent.

"OOOOORAAA!!" *punch*

 **Mercury Black**

 **Status: RETIRED** (not quite)

The crowd cheered as Yang was declared the winner and walked away. She gave Joseph a smirk and a wink.

Joseph however, saw the sore loser delivering a flying kick.

"Watch out!" he yelled, Yang's eyes widened as she turned around and punched his knee.

"OW! WHY DID SHE HIT ME?? THE MATCH IS OVER!"

Yang blinked as guards entered the stage.

"WHAT?!" Joseph yelled as the crowds jeered on her and the guards held her at gunpo... Laserpoint? He is not sure anymore, one thing is for sure, that wasn't her fault.

"She didn't even do anything! That fucking sore loser tried to kick her!" he yelled as Pyrrha tried her best to calm him down.

"Give it a rest, Joseph. We don't want to make it worse for her..." the redhead whispered.

"But how does telling the truth make it worse?! My grandma has better eyesight than everyone here and she is 70 years old!" Joseph groaned as he saw that asshole get carried away in a stretcher. The Joestar suddenly thought of an idea.

"Time stop." he whispered as time followed his command. He ran towards the people carrying him and have Star Platinum kick the guy in the front in the shin, but not too hard.

"ORA!"

making sure he'd trip. He ran back to Pyrrha as he resumed time.

"OW! OH MY G-"

Joseph chuckled at the scene of Mercury screaming in even more pain as the medics dropped him from the stretcher.

To be continued

 _I burn!_

 _Can't hold me now_

 _You got nothing that can stop me_

 _I burn!_

 _Swing all you want_

 _Like a fever, I will take you down_

 **Joseph with timestop, everyone.**


	11. The day

**Disclaimer: Please support the official release**

The next fight is going to be resumed tomorrow, Joseph groaned as the news and the people are angry at Yang for doing something she didn't do and to some extent, to Ozpin as well for being the headmaster.

"I guess when you're too smart, everyone else seems like an idiot to you." he sighed as he walked back to his room.

He walked past General Ironwood, who greeted him.

"Good evening, Mr. Joestar."

"Right back at you."

Ironwood raised an eyebrow at the rather impolite response he got.

He cleared his throat to call his attention, but it didn't work as Joseph is tiredly shuffling on the path.

"Ahh well, some other time..." the General scoffed and continued walking.

The Joestar bumped in to Blake.

"Hey."

"Hey Joseph..."

Joseph raised an eyebrow at the gloomy response. Blake suddenly stared at him and said

"She needs you right now."

And on cue, he ran to Team RWBY's room.

He tried barging on the door for a dramatic entrance but it was locked.

"OW!"

"... Go away, Joseph." he heard her voice crack.

'Okay, might as well be a genius and unlock this with Star.' but the stand didn't went out. He opted to using Crazy Diamond's restoration powers to reset the doorknob, effectively unlocking it.

He closed the door slowly as he got inside, Yang was lying on her bed, sobbing silently.

"Hey. You're actually crying?" he said rather amused.

"Shut up." she turned to face him and gave him her signature bone crushing embrace.

"Oof!"

"Blake... I think she doesn't trust me anymore even if she wanted to... And General Ironwood... Said we're disqualified... I didn't do it on purpose, I swear he was going to attack me." she cried and used Joseph's shirt to wipe her tears and blow her nose.

"Ew! Geez!" he smiled anyway and caressed her hair.

"They are all idiots. I believe you, I saw it. I fucking did. And even if I didn't... It wouldn't make me trust you less."

She wiped more tears and looked at him.

"Yeah, you're batshit crazy when you're angry and you're not the easiest person to talk to, but your heart is just like your hair, blonde as hell."

Yang raised her eyebrow, she has a blonde heart? Maybe Joseph meant she have a golden heart.

"You mean gold."

"FIGHTING GOLD!"

"... What?"

"Nothing... Just a catchy song." they broke the embrace.

"And hey, I'm still in the tournament and I'm technically your teammate. So Team RWBY isn't completely DQ'd. I'll fight for us!" he said optimistically.

"Now stop crying! The Yang I know doesn't cry, she gets angry!" he grinned, causing her to smile.

"Heh, and the Joseph I know wasn't good with words. Who are you and what have you done to my JoJo?"

"Ohh, YOUR JoJo?"

"Mhm. Problem?" she daringly whispered.

"Nothing, maam. It's just the way I like it." Joseph softly replied.

"Thank you. I felt alot better." she snuggled on his chest.

"I'm glad you are because we need to talk." they both jumped at Qrow's voice. They turned to see that he had a shit eating grin.

"Can't wait to tell your dad that his wittle baby girl is all grown up." he teased, Yang immediately resorted on the most sane solution and threw Joseph out of the window.

"Wha- AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!!!"

"W-What are you talking about?" she smiled nervously.

"... Sheesh, you're gonna kill him." the older man muttered.

(0)*

"GOLD EXPERIENCE!"

Joseph summoned a tree to break his fall. "Oof! Ow!" he groaned as he landed on the ground.

"Ughhh... What the hell is with her?!" he snarled as he walked back inside the building.

"Ah. Gonna go to bed." he opened his room's door and stared at the bed.

He turned his back on the bed and allowed himself to fall on to it.

"Ahh fuck, I gotta take a shower first."

The next day

" _AYAYAYAYYYYY_ " *bass drop*

His eyes opened as he sat straight.

He did a pose and yelled.

"JOJUU! I have awaken! Shut the fuck up, my alarm!" he tapped the scroll, turning off the tune.

Eating breakfast, brushing his teeth, taking a shower.

He went to RWBY's room.

"Knock knock!"

"Who's there?" he heard the blonde's voice.

"JoJo."

"JoJo who?"

"I'm not JoJoking, open the damn door!"

She opened it groggily, Joseph noticed that she was still wearing her pajamas and her hair is hilariously messy.

"Hey don't give me that look, I'm not allowed to fight anymore, I can sleep whenever I want." she yawned.

"Aww you look cute." Joseph cooed as he ruffled her hair.

"Hands off." she threatened but he doesn't listen.

"Do you even use a comb? Your hair is kinda curly and stuff."

"It's my style. Now get off me."

Joseph noticed that she was the only one in the room.

"Where are the rest of the gals?"

"They decided to head to the Coliseum early. I'm gonna catch up with them later, I wanna sleep more." she folded her arms.

"Huh, what kept you up all night?"

"You."

Joseph's face heated up. But he played it cool and suavely leaned on the doorway.

"Reeeally?"

"Yeah, it just... I can't get the fact how much you suck at Soaring Ninjas... I thought, how could someone be so bad at it?" she smirked, causing him to glare at her.

"So you spend the night playing videogames?"

"Yeah. It's a good way to cope with what happened. Atleast I can fight there." she pouted as she leaned her head on his chest. Truth to be told, it's Qrow's message from her mother is what kept him up, but she did play the game.

"Ahhh, go back to sleep. I'll call you when it's my turn to fight, m'kay?" he said softly.

"Mmmmm, carry me to my bed."

"... Are you serious?"

"No, but I want you to."

"So demanding, good grief." he whined but complied anyway and carried her bridal style.

"Hey, don't forget to call me okay?" Yang sleepily said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course I would, I want you to watch me win." a mischievious smile entered his face as he tossed her to the bed, causing her to yelp.

"Joseph!"

"That's just vengeance! You tossed me off the window last night!" he said before blowing a raspberry and giving her a quick kiss to the lips.

"Ehhh, don't leave." she childishly whined, patting the spot beside her, inviting him.

She is in a form fitting pants and a shirt that bares her midriff, demanding for him to join her in bed.

Joseph did what any sane man would do.

He covered her with blanket in surprise and smashed her with a pillow repeatedly.

"Ow! Fine! Get out of here!"

The Joestar smiled victoriously.

(0)*

Wandering around, he suddenly stopped himself and hid as he saw Pyrrha and Jaune talking in the corner.

He smirked and decided to eavesdrop,

"Nah..." he decided against it.

'I trust you, Jaune. You're the man now, dog.'

A sincere smile crawled on his face as he walked away.

"I wonder who's gonna fight whom!" he smiled as he tapped his pockets for his arsenal.

"Penny Polendina vs Pyrrha Nikos!" he heard Mr. Port's voice.

"Oh this is going to be good!" he excitedly said as he walked through the staff entrance hallway thingy.

He suddenly stopped as he heard someone fighting.

"Who the hell-" he gasped as he saw that Mercury asshole beating Ruby in a hand to hand fight.

'What?? I thought Yang's attack crippled that douchebag...' he snarled at the thought that it was rigged in order to disqualify RWBY and embarrass them.

Mercury delivered a guard breaking thrust kick that shattered Ruby's defense, he raised his foot high up in the air for an axe kick, but to his surprise... A pair of clackers got tangled on his foot, knocking him down.

"What the?!"

"You... I got a bone to pick with you." Ruby perked up from the furious voice, seeing no other than Joseph Jostur.

To be continued


	12. Can't spell friend without END

**Sad scene up ahead (atleast for me)**

"Heh. Well well well, look who decided to show up." Mercury taunted as he tossed away the clackers.

"The hotshot is here."

Joseph growled as he charged, Mercury swiftly dodged and kicked him back, Ruby tried to use her semblance to run past but Mercury is precise enough to kick her in the liver.

"Hohoho, thou shall not pass." the kicker taunted.

Joseph got up and groaned. "Ruby, stay here and wait for an opening."

"Got it." the girl groaned in pain.

Mercury used his foot gun to shoot pellets at Joseph.

"OW!" Joseph rolled to the side. But before he can fire another round.

"CRAZY DIAMOND!"

The bullets went back to where they came from, the gun's barrel, clogging up and jamming his gun.

"What the-"

"Dora!"

Joseph delivered a strong right hook to his face, sending him stumbling back. Joseph unsheathed his pocket knife and blinked.

"STAR PLATINUM!" the stand roared as he punched a hole in Mercury's stomach.

"ORA!" The boy gasped as he felt the giant, 70% naked, buff purple berserker's arm through his stomach.

The boy's eyes widened as Star immediately disappeared and his stomach was suddenly fine again. He felt a sharp pain followed by a pleasant effect that dulled everything away, he was knocked back to the ground.

Ruby took this as her opening and ran past him.

Joseph stared Mercury down, who is now afraid of the Joestar. He felt something weird inside of him. Something really weird. He looked around and the blade that stabbed right through him was no where to be found. His eyes widened in horror as he realized...

"THE KNIFE WAS INSIDE ME!" he shrieked as he ran away. Joseph then braced himself to run after him but...

"P-Penny!" Joseph's attention was caught by Ruby's distressed yell. He wasted no time and ran past the shrieking boy.

And his eyes went watery as he saw her... Dismembered.

Ruby fell on her knees and sobbed quietly. "P-Penny..."

The Joestar however, ran to the arena and slid towards her. He hugged her head and said "Y-You're going to be alright! Crazy Diamond!" the crowd was stunned at the display of the dismembered robot and the Joestar suddenly running to her aid.

"Crazy Diamond!"

Pyrrha was so distraught herself as she saw what she just did and her friend's distressed reaction.

"J-Joseph..."

"CRAZY DIAMOND!" yet nothing happened, the stand won't work but the bizarre man kept screaming it as he sobbed uncontrollably.

The robo guards went in to drag him away.

"GET OFF ME! CRAZY DIAMOND FIX HER! PLEASE!" more and more of them came to drag him away. "Please..." he weakly sobbed

A feminine voice was heard as the guards stopped and their broadcast was being hacked in to.

"This is not an acci-" Cinder was cut off by the Joestar's distressed cry.

"P-PENNYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! HWOAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGHH!!!" yet Joseph didn't care.

The feminine voice stopped herself as no one could hear her speak because of his voice.

Narrator: thousands of people were watching the broadcast. But everyone is silent, Joseph can't help but scream and grieve, as he can't bear to accept the fact that Penny is gone. His heartbreaking screams of grief echoed throughout the stadium, but he didn't care, he called out for Penny's name, he let his tears flow and his voice express the pain in his heart. But only to be responded by cold silence. Rest in Peace Penny Polendina.

(Totally not a Caesar death reference)

"... As I was saying."

As soon as Joseph's cries faded, the voice returned to inform them that they're hacked and fucked.

Who should they trust?

Right now, Joseph couldn't give any fuck.

"Joseph... I'm so, so sorry." Pyrrha cried as she rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort the muscular Joestar.

Joseph sniffed and rubbed the tears in his eyes. "I-It's not your fault, Pyrrha... That voice... Whoever she is, she rigged this. She... She is gonna pay." Joseph stood up and clenched his fist. He gave Penny one last salute. He took her finger, as something to remember her by.

"He is right, Pyrrha. It's not your fault." Jaune vaulted over and ran towards the two.

Ruby snapped out of her thousand yards stare and walked towards Penny's corpse.

A huge fucking bird broke the barrier from above.

"Pyrrha, JoJo, Ruby! Get out of there!" Jaune screamed as the Nevermore threatened to bite Pyrrha, only to be sliced by Ruby with Penny's sword.

"Get away from her!" she growled but the bird recoiled for a counterattack.

Suddenly, a bunch of weapon lockers landed on the Grimm's back and pinned it down.

Various people from different teams retrieved their weapons.

"No hard feelings, Joseph." Sun smiled at him reassuringly as he turned his staff to a nunchuck.

The would be huntsmen then finished off the bird.

" _AYAYAYA_ -" Joseph answered the scroll.

"Hello?"

"JoJo! Is Ruby with you?! She isn't answering her sc-"

"I'm fine, Yang! Mercury shot my scroll but me and Joseph took care of him!" Ruby butted in.

"Where are you guys?"

"We're still at the arena, don't worry sis. We're with..." Ruby looked at everyone.

"... Team everyone?"

Joseph snatched his scroll back

"Yang, we're going to be fine. Search for Weiss and Blake! And keep Danny safe!"

"D-Danny? Who?"

"The dog!"

"His name is Zwe-" he groaned before hanging up.

Letting Ruby call her Crescent Rose.

Smaller bird Grimms arrived as everyone braced themselves to fight.

"Joseph." Ruby called as she tossed him Penny's sword.

"Luck may have not been on your side, Penpen... But Pluck is." he muttered as someone fired a shot on a Griffon.

"Children." he turned to face the blunderbuss wielding announcer and the doctor.

"It's best if you leave."

"But-"

"Miss Rose. Today will surely go down in Beacon's history, I prefer my students live to tell the tale about it." Oobleck smiled at her and turned to Joseph.

"Pardon me, boy. But it's our time to take names and kick buttocks. Now go."

Joseph smiled "Let's go!"

(0)*

"RUBY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sun exclaimed as Ruby suddenly jumped out of the aircraft.

"Don't worry, Sunny! I'll make sure she's alright!" Joseph said as he ran after her.

"STAR PLATINUM! STONE FREE! Uhhh, HERMIT PURPLE?!" he panicked as he was descending at an alarming speed.

"Oh to hell with it!" he was suddenly surprised by his scarf who turned to a martial eagle. The Earth's largest.

"Skraaaaw!" the bird grabbed his tanktop as it flew towards Ruby, who launched herself to another aircraft.

"Ruby, wait!" he groaned as she wasn't listening.

The bird returned to it's original form as he finally landed on the aircraft.

Ruby winced as she was wide open for a Griffon to attack.

But suddenly, Penny's sword impaled the Grimm.

"Bullseye!" she heard the Joestar yell.

"You shouldn't just run off like that, you idiot!" he scolded her.

"B-But-"

They tensed as the sound of a camera taking a picture alarmed them.

Neo.

"Hehe... Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not as hot blooded as your sister are you?"

Ruby twirled her scythe and smiled.

"You can bet on that."

"Okay, here's lesson 2!" Joseph charged forward with his Caesar headband and turned it in to a snake.

Except it turned in to a string instead.

"Oh SON OF A-" Neo whacked him away with the parasol, sending him flying.

"JoJo!" Ruby caught him and layed him on the side before using her recoil to launch herself towards the enemy.

"Not you again." he heard Roman groaned as he walked towards him.

"Rohan Torsoweak..." Joseph snarled.

"What- it's Roman! Roman Torchwick! Come on! It's all over the news, damnit!" the thief angrily yelled as he attacked Joseph with his cane.

Joseph winced as he blocked the blows with his arms. Roman kicked him in the gut to send him buckling over.

SHNINGK!*

Joseph jumped in surprise as Crescent Rose landed next to him.

'Her scythe... That means..!'

"Ruby!" he turned around to see Ruby on the ground, holding her head in pain as Neo walked menacingly towards her to finish the job.

 **Ruby's POV**

The dark redhead groaned in pain. Her eyes widened as Neo was almost within reach.

"Ruby! Here is lesson number 2!"

She heard the trickster yell as he pulled some sort of string that took away her parasol and the thief's cane at the same time. Neo's face turned to shock as she saw her weapon being taken by the Joestar, surprising the thief as well as his cane were suddenly on to Joseph's hand. Joseph jammed the weapon on to the thief's foot.

"YEOW!"

Ruby took this as the chance to use her semblance to shoulder barge Neo off the aircraft, and zoomed to her weapon.

"NEO!" the thief screamed before suddenly tensing up as Joseph and Ruby pointed their weapons at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby asked.

"Hehe. So interrogation is your next step against me, huh?"

"Ruby, he is not the one behind this." Joseph furiously muttered.

"Right you are. You see, I'm just hired to do a little job on the side. And boy oh boy I would have done well without you interfering. This place is destined to fall anyways. And I am the man who is destined to set it all to motion." he said rather cockily even as his weapon is turned against him.

"Who are they?! Who hired you!?" the Joestar angrily asked.

"Does it really matter? The question you should be asking is if you can stop them, spoiler alert, you can't." the thief laughed.

The Joestar suddenly let go of the cane, surprising him. But the thief was too preoccupied laughing, it hit his face and knocked him back, but he was immediately devoured by a Griffon mid air.

"Ohh..! My God!" Joseph winced along with Ruby.

"I... I didn't mean for him to get killed like that, holy shit.." Joseph stuttered. Sure, he can kill vampires and Pillar Men, but he wasn't very comfortable at killing humans.

"Say, how did you tied those-"

"No time! Let's wreck this ship!"

But the Grimms who were attacking the ship did their job for them as it started to blow up.

Causing the two to freefall.

"OHHH NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

To be continued


	13. End of the Warrior

**Joseph's POV**

"Joseph! Give me your hand!"

But before Joseph could think about pranking her with the metal one, she grabbed his right and used her Crescent Rose to lessen their descent.

"Oof!" they stumbled as they didn't stick the landing.

"Oh man..." the Joestar groaned as the two of them sat up. Witnessing the chaos around.

"How did... You grabbed their weapons?" Ruby panted.

"Oh easy, wrap it around as soon as they attack. I'm going to teach you when we get out of this mess..."

The two stared at the carnage and destruction the Grimms caused all over the place.

"Let's regroup, JoJo!" Ruby commanded.

"Yeah! Right behind you!"

(0)*

"Ruby! JoJo! Where have you guys we-"

"We're fine! What's going on?" Ruby said.

Joseph raised his eyebrow when he noticed her silent response.

He gasped at the sight of her with her right hand missing.

"I'm so sorry..." Blake sobbed as Yang was unconcious.

Joseph doesn't have the words to express his anger right now. First, his friend died and now she lost her hand.

"Hey, she's going to be fine. There are ships going to evacuate us to Vale." Sun went to assure Ruby and Joseph.

The Joestar turned to Blake and asked.

"Who did this..?"

"J-JoJo..."

"Who?"

Blake remained silent at the unique tranquil anger she felt from him. Only for him to lightheartedly joke around.

"Come on, I already lost a hand, I've got nothing to be afraid of." he jokingly said as he removed and reattached his metal hand, causing everyone to stare at him with shock.

Ruby took notice the two injured members of JNPR.

"W-Where's Pyrrha and Jaune??" the dark redhead asked.

"I don't know! We haven't seen them." Weiss sadly replied.

The faunus stared at Joseph as he kneeled beside them and ran his fingers across the blonde's face.

"Blake."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Take care of her..." he silently whispered as he stood up.

"Ruby. We're going to find them, I can't bear to lose them too."

"B-But Joseph-"

Sun stopped his reasoning as he saw how serious the Joestar is.

"Be careful. There is this giant Grimm circling around the school, even the White Fang are retreating." the monkey faunus warned,

Joseph folded his arms and boasted

"The harder they are, the bigger they fall. Or someting along those lines..."

"I'm going with you." the heiress said.

"Okay!"

 **Jaune's POV**

"Go to Vale and call for help." he heard the warrior order.

"What are you gonna-" he went silent as he realized what she was about to do.

"No... No! You can't be serious! You saw how powerful she is! I won't let yo-" he was cut off by a surprise kiss from Pyrrha.

She hesitantly broke it and whispered "I'm sorry." she pushed him back to the locker.

"Oof! Wait Pyrrha no! Please! I..."

Pyrrha's eyes locked on to his through the tiny slits of the locker door.

"I love you... Please... Please don't do this. I'm begging you, there must be some other way..." his eyes started to water as he begged weakly.

"I love you too, Jaune. But this is my destiny, and I accepted it." and with that she pressed the button that sent his 'vehicle' flying.

"No! NO! I have motion sickness! PYRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

 **Joseph's POV**

After running through the wreckage, Weiss' scroll rang.

"It's Jaune!" they all stopped and answered.

"Weiss! You have to save Pyrrha!"

"What? Where are you?!"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! Please, she went after that woman in the tower! She doesn't stand a chance! She is gonna get herself ki-"

The three looked at each other with worried as they heard the blonde boy sobbed.

"Please save her! Gruagh-" the line was suddenly cut.

"What should we do?" Weiss asked.

"I have a plan." Ruby confidently said.

"Weiss, go search for Jaune. Me and Joseph are going to save Pyrrha." she said as Grimm's noticed their presence.

"Take care, you two." the heiress said as she dashed on to another direction.

"Let's make that bitch pay and save the day!" Joseph boasted as he used Hermit Purple to swing from a lamp post and kick a Grimm in the face. Landing on a car.

"Take names! Kick ass!" Ruby screamed as she spun and sliced the Grimms.

"POW! SMACK!" the Joestar smacked two Grimm's with a broken tire tied to his Hermit Purple.

dragon noises*

Joseph was alarmed when the dragon Grimm flew across and the top was suddenly shook.

"Ruby! Go take the elevator!" he screamed as he was being pinned down by Grimms and Ruby is already at the entrance. Figuring that they're running out of time and he is just going to slow her down.

"But-"

"Go! Now! Get to the towa!" Beowolves mauled him, but he was saved by a car that he turned in to a hippo, smashing through the Grimms like no one's business.

He continued to sprint towards the tower as a tree began to grow beneath him, it's trunk grew horizontally, allowing the Joestar to run and ascend at the same time.

Ruby spammed her Crescent Rose to propel herself higher and higher after figuring out that the shaft is broken.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes. And this is... My destiny."

bow string being pulled*

As they reached the top, they witnessed Pyrrha's... Execution.

The redhead warrior's eyes widened as the arrow went through her heart.

"Pyrrhaaaa!!!" Ruby cried as bright light consumed the scene

"WHAT?!" Cinder yelled as the Grimm dragon screeched. But it ended up knocking the hooded girl out cold.

"It's you!"

Joseph screamed as he kept running.

"What the-"

"You killed Penny... And now... YOU KILLED PYRRHA!" the Joestar yelled as he charged forward.

But to his surprise, she suddenly vanished.

Acting quickly, he tried his best to grab the orange circlets that was once Pyrrha Nikos.

He fell on his knees as fatigue entered his body.

"Hah... Hah... Haha... Pyrrha, not you too.. GODDAMNIT, CRAZY DIAMOND! WORK!" he sobbed uncontrollably. Suddenly the orange dust that was her glowed.

His hopes went higher when Crazy Diamon seemingly worked, and her body was slowly restored to her original form.

"P-Pyrrha?"

He looked at her form, so peaceful, yet so lifeless.

Her eyes won't open. And her body was running cold, no pulse detected.

"H-Hey! Come on! Wake up! Please wake up! Come on, dance for me! Baby! It's time to make up your mind!" he desperately sang as he shook her, trying to get a response.

"Hello again, Joseph." he heard her voice somewhere, he frantically look around trying to find the source.

"JoJo, JoJo... Over here." he looked up and saw her... Soul ascending.

"It's truly been a roundabout path wouldn't you agree?" her soul smiled, as Joseph raised his hand to reach for her.

"Pyrrha! N... No. Please don't leave us... Jaune needs you... We all need you..!"

"No. It's fine this way, it's really fine this way... I'm sorry." her soul smiled.

"I swear... This school year had been really fun..."

Joseph's conciousness slowly faded as he heard the words

"Arigato... JoJo."

He finally went limp and fell asleep. (Totally not a Gyro death reference)

To be continued

 _Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind,_

 _Take my hand cause you and I are gonna shine!_


	14. Joseph meets his future in-law

_"JoJo! This is my final ripple! Take it from meeee!"_

Joseph suddenly jumped awake and screamed "CAESAAAAAR!" he looked around to see that Qrow guy staring at him like he is an escaped patient from an asylum.

"What the hell... Well, you're awake so that's a start."

"W-Where am I?"

"You're in Ruby and Yang's residence, kiddo. I suggest not screaming since you know, it might wake them up." the older man chuckled.

"How did I got here?"

"Question and answer, I see... I carried your unconcious carcass along with Ruby from that rickety tower."

"R-Ruby! Yang! Are they-"

"They are fine. They'd be less fine if you started screaming again and ruin their sleep." Qrow sarcastically replied.

Joseph got up wearing different clothes. The Aja, the comics, Penny's finger... They're all gone.

"Did you know that it's a giant pain to find you clothes that fit?"

He stared at his hands.

"Yang lost her arm, right?"

"Yeah? The hell you thinking? She lost her RIGHT, not left. Idiot."

"I don't know, I'd figure lending her my hand will cheer her up." he muttered as he took it off.

"Are you blind, kid? She is too scrawny to wear that."

"Hey. It's the thought that counts." he pouted.

"How did you even lose yours in the first place." the older man folded his arms, before adding "Not that I care anyway."

"I... Kars accident."

"Oh. Wait you're not from here are you? Like out of this world."

"How did y-"

"Let's just say Ozpin is bad at keeping secrets."

Qrow stood up.

"Sheesh, I gotta tell Tai that our guest is awake..." he heard the man mutter.

"Stay put, brick wall. I'm going to fetch your food so you could choke on em."

'What an asshole.'

He got up and stared at himself in a mirror in the corner.

"Pyrrha... Penny... I'm so sorry." he brokenly whispered.

The door opened, catching his attention.

A tall, well built man that resembled Yang entered the room.

"Hey, you're awake." he greeted as he set down a tray of food on the foot of his bed.

Joseph's eyes slowly widened.

'Oh no.'

Apparently, facing your girlfriend's father is nerve wracking even for someone like Joseph, specially at a time like this.

'Good impression... Good impression...' he nodded and smiled.

"Goodmorning." the Joestar humbly greeted.

"It's... Noon."

'Shit.' he is not nervous, nope, totally not.

The older man smiled as he sat down on the chair Qrow was previously sitting on.

"My name is Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby and Yang's father, and you are?"

POSE*

 _"Joestar. Joseph Joestar. But please call me JoJo._ " he opened his eyes to see the older man looking at him like he grew another head.

'Fuck! I can't resist!'

"Joestar..? What a weird surname you have. Are you an Atlesian?"

'Shit, should I tell him? Lying is a bad idea, specially if Ruby already told him about me, and he was only doing this to see if I'm trustworthy...' he carefully ate his meal.

"I'm not."

"Oh, then where are you from?"

"Err, it's a long story..."

"Well, I got all day!" the older man smiled and layed back folding his legs.

Joseph was so tempted to slap him, stopping himself when he remembered that he doesn't have the same powers as Jotaro or Giorno.

"Err... You see, I'm from another dimension. I'm from planet Earth and I arrived at Remnant just a... Few months ago. I honestly don't know how I got here." he added the last sentence before Tai can ask.

"Oh, interesting! That explains the name and that weird star on your back... How did you meet my daughters?"

'Phew, he doesn't know.'

"I met Ruby the moment I got here, she was kicking Roman Torchwick's ass, the thief who robbed Dust stores." he grinned.

"Oh. I've heard of him."

"And so Ozpin offered to enroll me at Beacon because he saw my potential." he said rather proudly.

"I see." he folded his arms and observed the young muscular lad.

"When you're done. Meet me outside." Tai said rather seriously before leaving.

Joseph lets out an audible gulp.

'Wait, my SCROLL!' he groaned as he realized that it was missing.

"Great, how am i going to call Giorno now?"

The comics, the stone, and his scroll filled with 80s and 90s music. All of those made him feel atleast home, a remembrance from Earth. And now that his last line of communication to someone from his planet is gone, he can't help but feel bad. Finishing his meal, he got up and exited the room. Taking note of the simple design of the Xiao Long residence.

'The sisters were asleep, huh?' he bumped to Qrow.

"Oh, damn. You didn't choke on em. Anyways Tai was looking for you, let's go."

Upon reaching outside, Zwei barked and ran in to circles, causing Joseph to smile.

"You're that weird boy that Ruby was telling me about when she visited me and her mom. I put two in two together." Tai smiled as he put his feet apart.

'Umm. What is he going to- he is going to fight me.' he perceptively thought. 'This is their father, it makes sense that he taught them how to fight in an extent he and wanted to test my metal.'

"And I uhh... Saw your fight in the tournament. I was impressed." the older man smiled.

"Crap, I didn't get to see you fight. I was busy vomitting my excess flask in the restroom." Qrow chuckled.

"But something did caught my attention... Is your semblance a passable one?" he scratched his head.

"... No."

'He is probably thinking how Yang was able to use hamon too. He saw me fight before and he saw Yang fight after with roughly the same ability. That means...'

"Your next line is going to be: Really? But I saw Yang using it in her bout. Right?"

"Really? But I saw Yang using it in her bout." the blonde man gasped as the alcoholic man tilted his head, curious on how he did that.

"How did y-"

"Well, Mr. Xiao Long. I possessed no Semblance at all. Like I said, I'm not from here." perfect, he is speaking like an Englishman.

"How did you predict what I was going to say?" Tai exclaimed, impressed as hell.

"Classified. But to stay in topic, my ability is called Hamon. Or the ripple." he let the solar energy coursed through him to demonstrate.

Even Qrow is impressed! But he won't admit it.

"I can borrow the sun's energy with breathing and punch people with it's power, it can help me walk on water, manipulate things in ways you could never imagine and retain my youthful appearance as I age. Yang asked me to teach her and so I did, but because she wants to look cute at 50." he rolled his eyes as he said the last sentence.

"Interesting." Qrow stated and looked at his old friend.

"You are basically an open book, I know what you're up to."

And on cue, Taiyang dashed at Joseph with a smile on his face.

"Show me your strength!"

"Dad!" Ruby's voice stopped the man from charging.

"Oh, Ruby! I thought you're going back to sleep again?" her dad laughed nervously.

'Phew.' The Joestar sighed in relief.

"Well, I gotta go take care of business." Qrow said as he turned to walk away.

"You're just going back to the pub!"

"Shut up. You don't know that."

"Bye uncle!" Ruby waved. The man just nodded. Joseph mockingly waved goodbye as well.

"Is Yang awake too?" Taiyang asked.

"Yeah... And like what you said, she... She doesn't want to get out of bed."

Joseph sprinted to her room after hearing Ruby's statement.

Barging through her room.

"Hi." was all he could say. But she wouldn't even look at him.

"Aww come on, do I really have to cheer you up again?"

"Take it easy, Joseph. My dad doesn't want us being close with boys." she sighed, still looking at the window.

"... So he wants you to be lesbians? Not that there is anything wrong with it-"

"No. Stupid. It's a father thing." she irritatedly replied.

He sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey, remember when you always asked me to give you my hand?"

 _Flashback_

"Give me your hand, handsome!"

 _Flashback ends_

"I lost my right, not my left, you moron." she monotonously said.

"... It's the thought that counts." Joseph pouted.

Yang then told him how Team RWBY is no more. Blake ran away and Weiss was fetched by her father. Beacon fell and it was kept secret to outsiders.

'Huh, Blake used the Joestar technique for the wrong reasons...'

 **Ruby's POV**

"Why he..! How dare him sit next to my daughter? IN BED?" The redhead girl struggled holding his father back.

"Dad! It's fine! They're bestfriends!"

They are eavesdropping from the open door, but the two doesn't seem to notice them.

Tai suddenly stopped as Joseph stood up and took off his left hand.

"What I'm trying to point out is, you are not alone! I lost mine too, and you don't see me sulking like that."

"You're different! You can't expect me to act like nothing happened, AFTER it happened!"

"I know! But the way you're acting, you're gonna let it affect the rest of your days!"

Yang gasped as she remembered Goodwitch's words.

 _"Don't let a moment of weakness turn the restof your life as a lifetime of vulnerability."_

"We're here for you, you stupid idiot. Two hands or not, you're still my Yang." Joseph smiled.

"Ohh, YOUR Yang?" she smirked.

"Mhm. Problem?" he daringly whispered.

"Yeah, my dad is right behind you."

Joseph stiffened.

'Oh boy...' Ruby facepalmed as his dad was comically pissed.

"Daaaad, he meant it as bestfriends, don't take it the wrong way."

"Hmph. You better." Tai gave Joseph a gesture of 'I'm watching you' before bumping his shoulder as he entered the room.

"Yang, hey... How are you doing?"

Ruby dragged Joseph outside the house.

Once they reached outside, the girl squealed.

"What now?" the brunette asked.

"You two are... Dating?!"

"Shhh SHHH!"

"Oh my God! Kyaaaaaa! That was so cute!"

"Hey stop stealing my lines!"

 _Later that day_

 **Joseph's POV**

The dinner table was consumed by an awkward silence.

And so, Taiyang was suspicious as hell. Watching Joseph eat his meal. The Joestar noticed this and tried to eat as careful as he can.

"Say, Joseph..." Joseph gulped at the older man's voice.

'Oh no.'

"I didn't know you are a one handed person yourself, care to tell us how you lost it?" he said with a rather serious voice.

"Dad! Why are you asking that? It could be very personal for all we know!" Yang angrily replied.

"No no, it's okay. I mean, it's friday, right?" the Joestar reassuringly said, calming her down.

"Yeah, so?" the blonde girl asked.

Ruby's eyes shined and screamed "JOJO FRIDAAAAAAAYS!"

To be continued

 **I always figured Taiyang to be the type who wants to tussle.**


	15. Xiao Long household reacts to: Kars

"Hermit Purple!"

"HEY! What the hell are you doing to my TV?!"

"D-Dad! It's fine!" Ruby and Yang tried to hold the pissed off man down.

"How do I explain... Oh, this is my stand. It's basically this world's equivalent of semblance.. It allows me to tamper with technology and browse through my memories and more." Joseph ignored the man's comically mad reaction.

'Okay, it's been awhile so I might be a little rusty with thi-'

The TV showed _a cyborg tearing a piece of hand from a man with blade arms,_ shutting the family up.

 _*salute*_

 _"YOU FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUCKING FOOL! GERMAN SCIENCE IS THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD! I BASED MY POWER ON SANTANA! MY BODY IS NOW STRONGER THAN EVER!"_

"Errr..." Joseph fast forward it a little.

 _"MY BODYYYYY IS!!! THE PRIDE AND THE PEAK OF ARYAN TECHNOLOGY! A TRUE UBERMENSCH!"_

Taiyang, Ruby and Yang were utterly silent _as the bizarre cyborg exposed a machine gun from his stomach and did a pose._

 _"TAKE THIS, KARS! THIS HEAVY MACHINE GUN FIRES 600 ARMOR PIERCING ROUNDS PER FUCKING MINUTE ENOUGH TO PLUCK YOU LIKE A DAMN CHICKEN!"_

 _"YOUR TORSO IS MECHANICAL TOO?!" they heard the Joestar on the screen scream._

"Sorry, I'll just fast forward it a bit..." Joseph muttered.

"Aw, but that was hype." Yang whined.

 _The scene was suddenly changed as Joseph and Lisa Lisa were staring at a cross shaped rubble as Italian opera plays in the background._

 _"CAE-"_

Joseph immediately skipped the scene, not wanting to have another PTSD flashback.

"Hey, you guys are having a movie night I see." Qrow said as he sat on the couch next to Tai.

"Ahh! Eureka!" Joseph said as the scene showed _Kars bathing in the sun as the Ultimate Lifeform._

"Okay for a bit of context..." Joseph randomly showed them his memories that described the Pillar Men.

"So the sun should have killed him but now Kars is immune and is now the Ultimate Lifeform." he casually stated.

"What... You lost your arm to him?" Tai asked.

"Oh yes, but there is much more than that." The Joestar smirked.

 _"No. I have a plan." the Joestar on the screen said as he handed Speedwagon Lisa Lisa's unconcious body._

 _"JoJo, you don't mean... THAT final plan?" Smokey nervously asked._

 _"Listen up! This plan will involve getting commited to it, until your very last breath!"_

 _"Commit to what?!" Stroheim asked._

 _Joseph chuckled and grabbed the stone and sprinted away in a ridiculous fashion._

 _"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

 _"GUAAAAAGGGHH!! I KNEW IT!"_

The four watching were completely surprised, mouths wide opened, eyes screaming 'WHAT THE FUCK'

"... I know I should be used to it by now. But you're just too weird, JoJo." Ruby mumbled.

 _And so Smokey followed JoJo as they slide through the cliff, Kars turned his hands in to wings._

 _"I shall celebrate my new life by killing you, JoJo!"_

 _Joseph suddenly leapt off the last cliff and rose up in one of the Nazi warplanes._

"HOLY..!" their father reacted with surprise.

 _"HAHA! LET'S SEE WHO'S STRONGER, KARS!" the Joestar on the screen boasted as he attempt to hit Kars with the plane. Kars recoiled and zoomed towards him, Joseph fired his machine guns but Kars' feather turned to armadillo shells covered in oils that deflected bullets and are tough enough to break the warplane's windows._

 _Joseph chose to flee._

"So let me get this straight, he is not human? And now he had every single ability of every single being on Earth?" Tai asked.

"Pretty much."

 _"Yo, Grunkle Speedwagon!" Joseph cheerily said at the radio._

 _"Oh! JoJo! Grabbing the plane was a smart move!"_

 _"Yeah but it doesn't end there! I have an idea!"_

 _"... Idea?! JoJo! Don't do anything rash! Focus on escaping and we'll stop him la-"_

 _"There is no stopping him later! This is my final chance!"_

 _Joseph explained that he plans on sending Kars to Isola di Volgano._

"A VOLCANO?!" Ruby's father exclaimed.

"Yes."

 _"JoJo stop! Lisa Lisa is your- *static*"_

 _"Huh? Can you repeat tha- OH NO!" Joseph gasped as a piranha bit his shoulder. And a whole bunch more are wrecking the controls._

 _"GRAAAAGH! This is insane!"_

"WHAT?! WHAT??" it was Yang's turn to shout.

 _A pair of tentacles also wrecked the left wing. They saw Joseph jump out of the plane with a parachute._

"You idiot! He is gonna-"

They all gasped as _it was revealed to be a dummy._

 _"What?!" Kars turned around to see the plane changed it's trajectory and is now heading dead straight to him._

 _"KARS! I'M A JOJO! WE DON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!"_

 _"You lunatic!"_

Qrow is silent but he was impressed. This manchild just kamikaze'd the fucking Ultimate Lifeform to a volcano. And he is alive.

 _"Heh. You are a fool if you think I can't get away before we hit the volcano!" Kars laughed menacingly as he tried to get off the- BAM_

 _A metal hand impaled his nape._

 _ **Der Mensch! ist böse!)**_

 _"Kars, this plane will be your coffin."_

 _"You bastard..!"_

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Ruby squealed as she excitedly pumped her fists to the air.

 _"Stroheim! How did y-" the Joestar gasped in surprise._

 _"I figured you need my help. It was cold here though."_

 _"Hehe, you..." Joseph chuckled._

 _"But it's time to jump!"_

 _"Jump?! I lost my parachute!"_

 _"Trust me! JUMP!"_

 _"UWAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!!!" *explosion*_

Joseph smirked as he watched their reactions, Yang was shocked with a smile on her face, her dad was just flat out shocked, Qrow was speechless and Ruby was feeling so hyped.

 _Stroheim caught Joseph mid air and landed on his metal feet, that were completely obliterated. The German was reduced to only his upperbody._

"He is... Well, I guess General Jimmy is not the only man made of metal." Qrow snarked.

 _"D-Did we get him?"_

 _The German's questions were answered when they heard Kars' gut wrenching scream._

 _"We did it! We defeated Kars!" the Joestar cheered._

 _"Let's get out of here. That crash triggered an eruption, let's get to safety first!" Stroheim screamed._

 _"Alright! Hold on." the Joestar carried his torso._

Everyone is speechless. This is just too absurd to be true, but it is.

 _*slice*_

 _ **(AYAYAYAYYYY)**_

 _Joseph's eyes widened as his left hand suddenly flew away, Kars returning in a suit of armor, no worse for the wear_.

Yang's eyes widened, Ruby's jaws dropped, Taiyang suddenly fell to his chair and Qrow accidentally lets go of his flask.

 _"He is a god... He is a GOD!" Stroheim cried as he watched the Joestar trying to stop his bleeding stump. "How was that, JoJo?"_

 _"AAARRRGHHH! DIE! HAMON OVERDRIVE!" the Joestar delivered a kick._

 _"Haaa? Mon?" the being elbowed his knee "DID YOU SAY HAMON OVERDRIVE?!"_

Yang gasped. "Did he just... Used..."

 _Joseph screamed in pain as he watch his knee slowly melt._

 _"That's right! I used Hamon you dimwit! I conquered the sun, what made you think Hamon was out of my league? And it looks like my ripple is a thousand times more potent." Joseph felt silent._

 _"Now, how do you like the tase of your own medicine?"_

 _"UWAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!"_

 _"Niiiiice."_

Taiyang sweatdropped. That was intense. Yang winced at the thought of being burned by the sun itself.

 _"Now, to finish you off with your own technique... It's poetic and satisfying!" Kars hysterically laughed as red ripple coursed through him, about to touch Joseph. But Joseph did the unthinkable. He raised the Red Stone causing a huge beam to hit the volcano._

 _"The Aja... Amplifies hamon..." he muttered._

"What did you just do?" Qrow asked. "Shut up and you'll see." he replied with a grin.

 _The volcano errupted, sending the rubble they were in upwards._

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod-" Ruby puts both of her palm to her face in disbelief and excitement.

 _"What amazing power..." Kars mused before standing up "But it won't stop the almighty Kars!" he sprouted wings._

 _"You're dying alone, JoJo!" he laughed but suddenly his nemesis' dismembered hand impaled his throat._

His audience gasped as the music build up.

 _"Bless our Mother Earth! It sent my hand flying!" Joseph boasted as Kars choked._

 _"Your next line is: Did you plan this too, JoJo? Tell me!"_

The two girls grinned.

 _"How do you always kno-" rocks that he could have avoided impaled him, sending him even higher._

 _"GUAAAAGHH!!! DID YOU PLAN THIS TOO, JOJO? TELL ME!"_

 _"YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT! THIS FUCKING JOJO PLANNED EVERY SINGLE DETAIL, FROM THE VERY STAAAAAAAART!" he raised his fist._

"HOLY SH- DID YOU REALLY??" Tai stood up and leaned closer to the screen as Ruby loudly clapped her hands, Qrow's mouth was still wide agape while Yang was giving Joseph a dreamy stare.

"You bet." he proudly smirked.

 _ **(ACCEPT YOUR BLOODLINE'S DESTINY!)**_

 _And so Kars went and exited the Earth's atmosphere._

 _"NO! DAMN YOU!"_

 _ **(JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJO!)**_

video ends*

"Wait is that all?! How did you survived re-entering your planet??" Tai grabbed Joseph's collar, so many questions ready to ask.

"A magician never reveals his secrets!"

To be continued

 **Only Araki can make an asspull so entertaining. Bless that man.**


	16. Moving on

**I pretty much gave up on putting disclaimers**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the two.**

"Yeahh! That was awesome!" Yang stood up from the sofa and yelled.

"S-H-I-T!" Ruby followed soon after.

"You... You... Did you just..." their father asked.

Qrow looked at his bottle and mumbled something about being too drunk for this shit.

"Did you really plan all of it? You're a freaking genius!"

"Yes, I am!" Joseph did a pose.

"Just... The plane, the cyborg... The stone.. How?? Just how?"

"You said it yourself, I'm a genius." he boasted.

"I wish Jaune and the others were here to watch with us..." Ruby frowned.

"Say, where are they?" The Joestar asked as he turned off the television.

"That reminds me." the dark redhead cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention.

She then explained how she plans on going to Haven with JNR. Her dad was initially shocked and disapproving, but gave in nonetheless. Yang doesn't want to go, much to their surprise. Joseph decided he'd stay with her, which raises even more suspicion from Taiyang, Qrow planned on watching Ruby from a distance during her journey.

"Jaune and the rest of the group will fetch me tomorrow." the redhead smiled.

"Well, off to pack my things!" she said as she used her semblance to dash to her room.

Taiyang sighed and greeted everyone goodnight before heading back to his room. Qrow decided it's time to leave and do grown up things. The two having newfound respect for the Joestar.

 **Salem's POV**

"Apart from a few leftovers, I can't wait to finally watch you and everything you held dear, burn to ash, Ozpin..." she smirked at her own monologue.

Inspecting the piece of turtle shell.

 **Back to Joseph's POV**

 _The next day_

"JoJo!" Jaune yelled as he gave Joseph a bro hug.

"I'm sorry, Jaune."

"I-It's fine... I just wish I told her sooner." he sighed as he broke the embrace.

"Oh my gosh, guys! I wish you were here last night! Joseph used a warplane to kamikaze the ultimate lifeform to a volcano it's absolutely insane!" Ruby screamed excitedly.

"Awww! Darn it!" Nora pouted.

"So... You're not coming, Joseph?" Ren asked.

"Nah. Can't exactly leave Yang on her own, she'd get all lonely and stuff." the two boys raised their eyebrows. Joseph noticed this and explained further.

"B-Besides, I'm monitoring her ripple training. Don't get the wrong idea."

"She is still going to train? I mean... She did lost her... You know."

"Ohh it will be fine, it's going to be her therapy." he smiled reassuringly.

"Well, til we meet again, JoJo." Jaune said as he gave him a brofist.

"It's going to be lonelier without you being noisy." Ren said.

"And I'm going to miss your muscles, Joseph!" Nora adds.

"Aww, I'll miss you guys too! Stay stupid and safe!" the tall Joestar said as he engulfed them in a hug.

After Ruby bid farewell to her dad and sister, he went to Joseph.

"Hey."

"Yo."

"Take care of Yang, okay?"

"Sure. Take care of these idiots, okay?"

"You got it." she smiled and walked with JNR.

"Hey, Rubes! Wait!" he called her attention and tossed her a ball of string.

"Just so you can keep practice." he smirked.

"Oh, right! I'm going to come up with new tricks! You'll see!"

They waved goodbye.

The Joestar returned to the house meeting the blondes.

"Why did you stay?" the older man asked.

'Shit...'

"W-Well... I was teaching Yang the ways of the ripple so... To monitor her?" he internally smiled because of how smooth it is.

"Hmmm..." the older man pondered at the question while Yang just stared at him in the background.

"How are you at teaching two students?"

'... FUUUUUUUUUU-'

Joseph laughed nervously. "Ehh... You see, the ripple can only awaken in every 1 person out of 1000. So it's unlikely you'll awaken your-"

"Aw come on, I won't lose anything if I tried!" Tai smiled.

'I will, I'll lose alot of time if you tried.' Joseph sighed.

"Okay, in return, I'll teach you hand to hand." the man proposed.

"... What? But why?"

"Just because I was impressed by your fighting style doesn't mean your hand to hand wasn't absolute shit."

"But I don't need to learn hand to hand to fight."

"It could be useful though."

"Oh fine, let's start tomorrow."

 **Yang's POV**

She heard Joseph mumble someting about his least favorite phrases: Hard work and work hard.

She returned back to her room.

'I guess it won't be that lonely after all.' she sadly smiled as she started focusing her breathing.

Joseph did a great job cheering her up, but it doesn't mean she'll be back to her old self again. Lives were lost, a limb too, and a friendship was untimely divided.

'Blake...'

She closed her eyes and let the tingling feeling of hamon course through her. Even though she resent the voice for setting everything on fire, she can't help but agree that their safety is fragile. She shook her head and focused on the bright side. Atleast Joseph and her dad will get along well, the Joestar was incredibly charismatic, who can hate him?

She stood up and walked towards the fridge to grab some water and she saw the two playing chess.

"Okay, I'll get my horse to-"

"Hey, I go first, I'm white!"

"HEY, NO, THAT'S RACIST!" Joseph stubbornly yelled as he placed the horse piece to where he wanted, earning a chuckle from her old man.

 _The next day_

 **Joseph's POV**

"OOF!"

Joseph just did the ripple punch to him to see.

Tai coughed "Did it work?"

"I dunno, you tell me."

The older man stood up and started breathing but nothing happened.

"Aw man! I guess I may not be cut out for it." the old man chuckled.

Suddenly an idea popped in to Joseph's mind.

"Tai!"

"Huh?"

"Hear me out. If Earth was technologically inferior to Remnant and still managed to give me a prosthetic hand... Does that mean there is a chance we can have someone make Yang a new one?"

"... You're onto something, kid. Now that you mentioned it, General Ironwood was a cyborg himself, just like that Stroheim guy you've shown me. Maybe... Just maybe I can pull some strings and do some favors so Yang can have a new arm." the older man smiled at Joseph for his clever idea.

"Grrreat!"

"Hey. Don't tell her right off the bat. I want it to be a surprise." he smiled before giving Joseph a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll start now. The sooner she could get back to action, the better."

(0)*

Joseph entered the living room, seeing Yang tie her hair watching the news about some retard called Adam Taurus.

"Hey Yangy! Move over." Yang scooted and let Joseph sit next to her.

"Say... You never told me who did that to your hand."

"You're looking at him."

Joseph turned to the screen.

"Oh ho ho ho! Consider him dead." the Joestar maliciously smiled.

"Adam Taurus... Currently White Fang's leader or it's what the news say. Blake knows her, and I..."

"Hmm?"

"I saw her fight him, he pinned her down and was about to kill her until I angrily jumped in.. He cut off my arm in one swift attack. He is strong. Very strong." Yang sadly stated.

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to?" Joseph grinned and flexed his muscles.

"Ruby told me last night that Cinder was the one who killed Pyrrha, she... She was a spy and the new Fall Maiden."

"... Cindy? Fall Maiden?"

Yang explained who she thought Cinder was and what Maidens are until she noticed her father was suddenly missing.

"Hey, where's dad?"

"Oh you know, doing dad stuff, he said he is gonna do some grocery shopping."

They continued watching television, until Joseph snaked his arm around her.

"You want me to kiss you, huh?" she lazily leaned on to him.

"No way."

Joseph suddenly jumped as she licked his face.

"This IS THE TASTE OF A LIAR, JOSEPH JOESTAR!"

"H-Hey! Stop licking me! Your dad could come in at any moment..." he gently pushed her away, causing her to frown.

"You know, Joseph..."

"Hmm?"

"I've been having bad dreams about him... I kept dreaming of him slicing my arm."

"Ahh, it'll go away in a few weeks, been having the same nightmares about Kars too." she slapped his hand away and leaned on his shoulder.

"I wish I lost mine in a badass way too. Except I lost it without... Even accomplishing anything."

"Oh don't go soft on me, if you didn't charge in, Blake would have died..." Joseph scoffed as he ruffled her hair.

"Why are you so hard on me? Literally..." she smirked as she suddenly groped his crotch, making him jump and gasp. He quickly swatted her hand away.

"Yang! What the hell?!"

She chuckled as she folded her legs.

Joseph softly smiled. "It's kinda refreshing to see your messy hair in a ponytail."

She raised an eyebrow "Oh? You like it?"

"You bet. The back of your head looks like a pony's ass."

She kicked his shin.

"OW!"

 _About a week has passed,_

Joseph helped cleaning the house and gardening, much to his chagrin, he did enjoy feeding Yang and Zwei though, after learning that Taiyang is a teacher in to some academy he could care any less for. But the good news is, the older man trusted Joseph enough to leave the house and his lovely daughter in his care.

Apparently, Tai told Joseph that General Ironwood was already working on Yang's cyber arm even before he told him and he is doing it for free.

"But why?"

"He said it would be a waste of potential if her career ended before it could even start. I'm so proud of her."

Joseph smiled.

"What about you? I bet your father is also proud of you, Joseph." the older man smiled back.

"Err... About that... He is long gone."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

There was an awkward silence until Zwei entered the scene.

"Bark!"

"Danny!" Joseph catched the dog in his arms.

"For the hundredth time, his name is Zwei!"

"Ehh, he looks like a 'Danny' to me."

 _2 days later_

"Hey! Guess what arrived today!" the older man excitedly greeted as he opened the door holding a box. He smiled and winked at Joseph, making him grin.

"Hmm? What's this?"

"Oh come on, Yang. Don't ask, just open it!" Joseph said excitedly, making her look at him with suspicion.

"Okay..." she opened the box and saw a metal arm.

"Grade A, state of the art, Atlas tech! General Ironwood made it for you. For free! I thought I needed to ask for favors but no, it was all on you, kiddo." he smiled. Yang stared at her present with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Come on, try it! It'll help you finish whatever task at _hand_."

Joseph gasped and pointed at Tai. The blonde man did the same.

"Aaaah-"

"Aaaah-"

The two men laughed at the incredibly lame pun.

 **Reviews are appreciated aaaaaaaaaa**


	17. A handful

Yang covered the box once more and said "I'm not really... Feeling it. Maybe later?" "Aww come on, Yang! We could be metal hand buddies!" Joseph whined.

"Besides, like what your dad said, it will be quite... _Handy_."

"Aaaah-"

"Aaaah-"

The two laughed once again. Yang is not amused, but she decided to play along "If I tried this on, would that make me _armed_ and ready?" she grinned.

Awkward silence.

"That was weak." the Joestar stated.

"Yeah. It is."

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" she screamed as she threw the box at them.

 _Later that day_

 **In Joseph's dreamworld**

The Joestar found himself in his dorm room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M A CHIBI?? WHY AM I CHIBI?!" he looked at his stubby legs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A CHIBI?!"

He fell on his knees.

"My beloved muscles! They turned in to... This!" he yelled in frustration as he barged out of his small door.

"I've been in Remnant for too lo-" as he got out, it was the hallway of Grazie Spaghetti 5 star hotel.

"I'm... I'm back on Earth!" he went down the elevator, went outside and saw normal people, cars, no guns, no Grimms. Everyone are chibis though...

"HYEAHAHAHA!!!" he cheered victoriously as everyone stared at him with disgust. He suddenly fished out his wallet and hailed a cab.

"To the airport, plea-" he stopped himself as he noticed that the driver is none other than Jaune Arc himself.

"Jaune?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, but how did you know my name, sir?" the blonde asked in surprise.

"Hey... It's me, Joseph!"

"Joseph... Doesn't ring a bell!" suddenly the cars behind them are honking because it's already green light and they are stalling.

The ride was quiet.

"That'll be 250, please."

After paying, he saw that all flights are canceled because of a storm.

"Aww, come on!" he huffed and groaned. 'I just wanna see Speedwagon and Grandma Erina again.' he sadly thought as he shuffled aimlessly. He suddenly bumped to someone "Sorry..."

That voice...

"PYRRHA! You're alive!" he screamed as he hugged the poor redhead.

"Oof! H-Hey! Who are you?!" she squirmed before being let go.

"You're alive! Oh my God!" the Joestar smiled.

"Pardon, but have we met before?"

Joseph then explained to her how they were sort of teammates at Beacon, she calmly turned around and walked away, mumbling "Poor guy... I knew mental disability should not be taken lightly..."

"Aw hell!" he angrily exclaimed and stomped his way to an arcade.

"Excuse me, but do you want to buy a ticket?" a ginger asked him, much to his surprise, it's fucking Roman Torchweak.

"ROMAN!" he bought a ticket and quickly dragged the other man to the bowling alley.

"Hey hey hey! What gives?!"

"Let's go bowling!" he smiled as he handed him a bowling ball.

"Look, I don't know how you know my name, but employees are not allowed to play!" he dropped the ball at Joseph's feet and walked away.

"YEOW! Bastard..!"

Before Joseph can throw the ball at the asshole ginger, he saw Penny playing a crane machine. But before he could react...

Joseph woke up and heard laughter from the kitchen.

"Bloody hell, it's like... Almost midnight..." he got up and dusted himself.

'... Wait, all of them are dead.. Does that mean Jaune is..!" he stiffened at the thought.

He shook his head. 'That can't be... Ruby is with him, Nora is with him and Ren is with him. No way he'd bite the dust...' he chuckled at the thought and made his way to the source of laughter.

"HEY YA!" Joseph suddenly screamed, making Oobleck fell off his chair andake Port jump high enough to hit the ceiling. Taiyang just continued laughing.

"You're gonna give me a heart attack!" the doctor coughed as he got up.

The Professor stood up and rubbed his head "Ahh, Mr. Joestar. I apologize if our laughter disturbed your sleep."

"D'awww, it's fine, teach. I actually missed your class." he grinned.

"You'd miss mine too, if you actually attended!" the doctor retorted.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Wait, Joseph never show up on your class? Not even once?" the blonde man asked.

"Yes."

"Hahaha! Quite the slacker! It's a miracle you made it to the second semester!"

They continued to talk until Yang entered the scene.

"Oh, I told you guys we're too noisy." her father asked as she sat next to him.

"Oh, why are you guys here?"

"Well contrary to popular belief, we teachers have lives outside the classroom. Professor Goodwitch is currently doing her best to bring Beacon back to it's former glory with help, but it's getting tiresome as time flows." the Doctor adjusted his glasses, Yang nodded in reply.

"Miss Xiao- Yang, care to tell us why you never tried the hand?" the stout man asked as he leaned back on his seat.

Joseph stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"I don't know... It's just..."

 **Qrow's POV**

As he shapeshifted back to his human form, he ran and ran as he witnessed that kick pierced Ruby's aura, the faunus was about to deliver the coup de grace but her niece spoke.

"N-Now you'll say: It'll be like picking a flower from a garden!"

"It'll be like picking a flower from a garde- Huh?!" Tyrian stiffened as he felt like his weapons are being taken away from him.

Everyone aside from Ruby gasped as she pulled some sort of string, disarming the man.

"It actually wor- I mean you may be older than me, but you're going to need another decade to compete with my skills!" she boasted as she got up and used her semblance to retrieve Crescent Rose.

"Y-You bra-" Tyrian was cut short by Qrow's knee hitting his cheek.

"Uncle Qrow!"

The man with the stubble dusted himself "I don't know what that JoJo has been teaching you, but I'm sure it's entertaining as hell." he smiled.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Jaune screamed.

 **Joseph's POV**

It was time for the teachers to leave.

"Take care, Joseph Joestar. I know it must be frustrating that events like these adds up to your quest about returning home..." the doctor said as he patted him in the shoulder.

"Yeah... But hey, before I leave, I want everything to not be a shit fest. I'll stay here until everything is fixed!" he grinned. Yang returned back to her room.

"Heh. That was noble of you, lad. But will you say the same if the opportunity presented itself?" Port added, Taiyang just "Ooooo!" in the background.

"Heh. Of course! OH! A MOUSE!" he ran away after Mr. Port jumped in fear and cussed his name, causing the other two to laugh at his reaction.

The question did make him think.

He walked past Yang's room, who was eavesdropping on the elder's conversation. "Hey." he whispered and motioned for her to come to him.

She obeyed and asked "What is it?"

"Promise me you'll try it on tomorrow."

"I don't have to promise you anything, weird lips." she smiled and kissed him goodnight.

Joseph smiled and turned around to head to the guest room.

"Don't expect any handjobs from me." he heard her tease, making his face burn in embarrassment.

"WHAT?!"

"It's a JoJoke, pervert. You honestly think I would?" she smirked, putting her hand on her hip.

"... You're the pervert."

"Whatever, goodnight~" she blew him a kiss before closing the door.

"Goodnight..."

 _The next day_

Joseph woke up to the sound of fighting.

"ZOOM PUNCH!"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

He rubbed his eyes and walked outside to see the two blondes practicing hand to hand combat.

"Wow, that thing packs a punch..." her dad said.

"Yeah, I honestly thought it's just dead weight, but it actually felt... Normal."

The two turned to see Joseph, sitting next to Zwei "Well don't mind me, continue!"

Joseph gasped as he knocked her down.

"Boom!" he yelled, hyped up.

"Oh, well you're welcome to learn if you want." Taiyang cockily smirked.

"Wha- no way. Who said I wanna?" the Joestar stubbornly folded his arms.

Taiyang then lectured why Yang is off balance and how she relied on her semblance too much.

"You think strength is everything in a fight, you always brute force your way."

"That's what I was trying to tell her! If you saw how she fought the midget chick with an umbrella then oh bo-" he stopped when he felt her glare.

"Joseph. Would you mind watering the plants? We're having a family talk." Tai said rather seriously, causing Joseph to gulp and leave.

Star Platinum manifested.

"Oh, nice. I need someone to help me." Joseph gruffly said at the stand.

Star Platinum stared at him then proceeded to look at Zwei, who is holding the watering can.

"Get it and water those plants." he commanded, Star Platinum gently took away the watering can from Zwei's mouth...

And hands it to Joseph as he picked Zwei up to play with him, much to the stand user's chagrin.

"Oh son of a-"

To be continued

 **TOMORROW IS THE RELEASE OF GOLDEN WIND'S OST AAAAAAA I'm so glad I'm Asian. We're like... One day ahead. Wait does that mean I can travel back in a few hours if I fly to America? BITES ZA DUST.**


	18. Vendetta

_5 days later_

 **Ren's POV**

"Hey! Wind is coming out of this cave!" he heard his energetic friend yell, snapping him out of his flashback.

He nodded as he followed her.

"Oh my gosh..."

Seeing the scattered weaponry, he only came up with a conclusion.

Nora held his hand.

"They're in danger..."

 **Jaune's POV**

"D-Did you hear that?" he stuttered as he heard the unholy shriek. Ruby frantically looked around "Uncle Qrow... Hold on." she whispered.

They heard footsteps from behind as they quickly set down Qrow's stretcher and unsheathed their weapons.

"Ren? What are you guys doing here?" he asked as Ren suddenly fell on his knees and had a PTSD flashback.

"Ren, what's wrong?"

They all turned to the shrieking Nuckelavee.

"Shit!" Jaune immediately ran to Qrow, but cursed again as the Grimm has their focus on them.

 **Joseph's POV**

"Hey, Joseph. You got a sec?" Joseph turned to face his landlord.

He's currently cleaning Zwei's poop.

"Uhh, yeah make it quick, this stuff ain't exactly appealing." he said as used a shovel to bury the dogshit.

"Listen... I talked to Yang about her mother. And she's planning on embarking on a journey. And I..."

"Well? Come on, it's starting to stink."

"I want you to accompany her." those words made Joseph stiffened.

"I know you're not a bad person, and I trust you. I mean to be fair, you're the one who needs to be look out for."

"Hey!"

"Haha, in all honesty, my daughter trusts you, and as her father... You have my blessing."

The Joestar's eyes widened, blessing for what? To be her man? To follow her? What?

But before he could ask, the blonde man already left.

 **Ren's POV**

"I have a plan!" Jaune declared. "Ren, Ruby and I will take care of the arms!"

"I'll take care of the- woah!" Nora was cut off as she was sent flying by a swipe from the Nuckelavee.

"Nora!"

"No time! Let's go!" Jaune stopped charging as he noticed Ruby was inspecting a fragile building.

"Ruby! What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

The girl replied by dashing towards the building.

"I'll catch up with you!"

Ren glared as he fired at the hideous piece of-

But it's arms are just too much trouble.

Jaune managed to slice one off.

"Heeeere's Ruby!" the dark redhead screamed as she used her scythe's recoil to run around the Grimm.

The string coated the Grimm whole but one of it's arms knocked Ruby away, making the rope shrink.

"No... It's gonna tear before I... Whatever! Jaune! Help me pull!" the girl pulled with all her might.

"I got y- OOOOOOO!" Jaune was swiped away towards the old buildings.

Ruby's plan backfired as the building she tied up fall on both her and the Grimm.

And all Ren did was watch...

'Take action...'

"W-Why you..!"

He heard Nora's chuckle.

"Silly Ren, when taking revenge, you don't say 'Why you'! It's so edgy and lame! Watch this..." she jumped up to one of the buildings. Eyeing the trapped Grimm, covered in debris.

"My name is Nora Valkyrie, to avenge the people of my village, and so that the soul of my friend Ren's family rest in peace, I'll have you pay with your life!" she readied her hammer and jumped up.

"I see..!" Ren smiled.

"Rubyyyyy! Get out of the way!" Nora squealed, fortunately, Jaune carried the scythe wielder away.

"NOW!" she smashed the fucking horse strong enough to leave a giant crater.

The Nuckelavee shrieked in pain.

"Looks like you're the one who's good at writhing in pain, monster..." the raven haired boy said as he readied his blades.

"And you're gonna fall all the way to the depths of hell, writhing all the way!" Nora added as she got up from the carnage.

"But there's one thing we can't rely on the guardians of hell to do for us." he went to stance.

"And that is... To turn you into a pin cushion!" he yelled as he slashed the screaming Grimm.

"I've been waiting years for this moment!" he said as he delivered the final slash to behead it.

"... Your next line is: GRUAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Jaune said, pointing at the Grimm, but he shrank in disappointment as the being died.

"You should have said it earlier..." Ruby whispered as she shook off the concussion.

 **Yang's POV**

Joseph was drinking tea while Yang did a new paintjob on her new arm.

"Joseph, we're going to Mistral." she casually said, causing the tall man to spit his drink.

"Fwa... Wait, where is Mistral?? And when??" the Joestar said as he wiped his lips.

"It's the place Ruby and the rest were heading to, later this afternoon, we'll leave." she stood up as she let the paint dry.

"W-What?? Are we going to walk all the way there too?!" Joseph whined, not really up for a long trek.

"No, idiot. We'll use..."

(0)*

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE A FREAKING BIKE?!" Joseph screamed as he inspected Yang's vehicle.

"Mhm~ I call her... Bumblebee." she smirked as her boyfriend gawk at her bike.

"And before you could ask, no, I am not gonna let you ride her."

That statement made the Joestar groan.

"Awww, but why?!"

The blonde smirked teasingly and whispered "You have to ride me first."

Joseph tried his best to not let his brain short circuit. He really needs to up his flirting game, but at this point, it's hard to tell if Yang is joking or not.

"Well, pack your things, Joestar! I'll check if she's ride-worthy." she shoved him away from her bike.

 **Tyrian's POV**

'I can't go back to her without finishing this!' the faunus thought to himself, apparently, injecting Qrow with venom is half ass, Salem will only appreciate an accomplished mission.

It's either victory or failure, nothing in between.

He stalked at 5, planning to attack since Qrow, the best fighter of them, is incapacitated, he wouldn't have much trouble with these kids, even with an injured stinger.

But a punch hit him in the back that knocked him out cold.

"MUDA!"

 **Giorno's POV**

GEROH's punch sent the man flying out of his hiding spot, landing in front of Jaune, making him jump.

 **Ruby's POV**

"Pardon, but I think you guys have an assassin after you."

Ruby perked up at that familiar voice, turning around. It's none other than Giorno Giovanna.

"G-Giorno..." she blushed as the boy strutted towards the unconcious scorpion faunus.

"Ciao, Ruby." he greeted with a smile.

"T-Tyrian..." Jaune stuttered as he saw the once nigh unbeatable faunus knocked out cold.

"Hey so... You came huh?" our heroine shyly started.

"Yeah. I see you guys weren't complete, where's my dear nephew?" the don asked.

"Master, I can answer your-" GEROH manifested and suggested, surprising the 5.

"Oh hush, GEROH, I wanna start a conversation with them." the don irritatedly replied.

"... What the fuck." Qrow weakly said.

"Ohh umm, Joseph was back at home... You see..." the dark redhead looked away sadly.

"Yeah... Beacon fell." Jaune continued.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Giorno rubbed the back of his head.

Ruby jumped as she heard their enemy groan.

Apparently, his love for Salem allowed him to amp up his willpower.

"Oh good, you're awake." Giorno said as he turned to face the concussed villain.

"Cover your eyes, kids. This is not going to be pretty." GEROH warned.

"Unfortunately, your nightmare begins now." the don said as the faunus looked at him with confusion.

To be continued

 ***revenge on someone/that killed your family***

 **Polnareff and Ren: I have been waiting years for this moment!**

 ***listening to Golden Wind main theme***

 **Me: I have been waiting years for this moment!**

 **Seriously, all in all, I immediately thought of Polnareff the moment I saw Ren having this vendetta against the Nuckelavee.**


	19. An incredibly useless chapter

*pose*

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA-" the 5 of them can only stare in awe and horror as the stand proceeded to beat the ever loving crap out of Tyrian. None of them can even utter a single word. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

-" Qrow was about to say something but he quickly forgot about it as he held his stomach in pain. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA-" punch after punch, they noticed how after every hit, Tyrian seemed to heal up before getting wrecked again. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA-" how long has he been hitting him? 30 seconds?

"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" their eyes widened as Giorno lets out a battlecry, but the onslaught continues. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

MUDA!!!" his last punch sent the poor assassin flying to the outskirts of town.

Team JNRR's jaws dropped.

"D-Did you kill him?" Nora squeaked.

"Hmm? No. I want him to live to regret it." Giorno smiled.

"It's been awhile. His laugh reminds me of Cioccolata's too." GEROH exhaled, a playful smile on it's face.

"Yeah." Giorno was however cut off as an aircraft on patrol noticed their presence and headed towards their position.

"Oh, I gotta go. Watch your back guys." he said at the speechless team.

"W-Wait, you're leaving already?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I only came here because I sensed that... You're in danger." Giorno finished rather lamely as he realized how cheesy that sounds, making her cheeks glow crimson.

"Awwwww!" Nora and GEROH squealed, they both gasped and laughed.

"Shut up!" the two angrily yelled.

"Be careful next time. I'll be back in the near future." Giorno winked at her before waving goodbye to them all and disappearing.

Jaune rubbed his eyes repeatedly. Did he just witness a beatdown so long that the injured huntsman they are with actually almost fell asleep?

"How did you spot us?" Ren asked one of their rescuers.

"Umm... We saw a smoke, no one lived here for years so we thought something must be up. It's boring to patrol these lands, you know."

"Also we saw a flying man." the pilot adds.

"Yeah, that too."

"He is so cool..." the hooded girl mumbled before shaking her head and turning to carry her uncle.

"D-Don't worry, uncle! You're gonna... Huh?" she gasped as she noticed him completely healed.

"It's the kid. He did this." Qrow smiled as he got up and unwrapped his bandage, revealing the wound to be completely healed.

Ruby smiled and hugged him.

"We made it..!" she whispered happily, silently thanking the mysterious blonde boy.

They got up the aircraft and flew towards Mistral.

"So... Does anyone know what 'Muda' means?" Jaune asked.

To be continued

 _GIO GIO!_

 _GOLDEN WIND!_

 **I have a Goldengasm over the theme. I literally made this chapter after listening to it as some sort of tribute.**


	20. Unrelenting heat

**Warning: Mature stuff ahead bla bla bla.**

"I'm going to miss you too, Danny." Joseph said as he cooed the barking dog.

"Hey." Tai tapped Joseph's shoulder, causing him to turn.

"Take care of her, alright?" the blonde man said as Yang starts her bike.

"Oh lay off, old man. You said it yourself that I'm the one who needs someone to look after." the youth smiled.

Yang walked towards her father and hugged him. "Say hi to Ruby for me."

"I will, dad." they broke the embrace as Tai returned to inside the house.

He waved at them from the window.

"Well, come on, stud. Let's get this show on the road." Yang smiled as she puts on her aviators.

"Where can I get one of those?" Joseph asked as they walked towards the bike.

"Oh, this is my only pair."

"Aww..."

Yang mounted the bike and Joseph followed soon after.

He snaked his arms around her stomach.

"Oh is that baby fat I feel?" Joseph teased.

"Hey, my stomach is lean." she replied, flustered.

And so the vehicle accelerated...

Much to Joseph's misfortune.

"FEWHEGSTGS!"

Yang stopped her bike "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Can you tie your freaking hair? It's all over my face!"

The blonde's eyes turned red.

"Hey it's not my fault some of it got in to my mouth! The wind blows your hair back as we accelerate! It's not rocket science." he explained.

"Hmph." Yang tied her hair in a ponytail.

Joseph held on to her once again.

"I kinda like this, I can feel your abs and your JoJo on my butt~" the blonde smirked.

"WHA- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

The bike suddenly accelerated up to 110 mph, freaking him out.

 _4 hours later_

"Are we there yet?" The brunette asked.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about n-"

"How about NO."

Joseph groaned, they are riding on a road across the countryside.

"Hey, are you sure I'm not allowed to ride this?"

"Yes." the blonde sternly replied.

"... Come on, it's your turn to be the bigger spoon." The Joestar whined.

"No way, I like having you on my back~"

"Ughh..." the Joestar leaned on her shoulder.

"It's nice, it's like I'm wearing a big, beefy, backpack."

"Shitty analogy."

 **Cinder's POV**

Now she is slowly regaining her ability to speak, they are planning on capturing that little red riding hood girl and that buff maniac who screamed his ass off during the tournament.

Suddenly she narrowly avoided a sword. Turning around to see who her attacker was, it was none other than Neo.

The small girl was outright pissed. "What's this about?" the taller woman demanded.

But the shorter girl unleashed an onslaught of slices, Cinder parried them all with ease however and slapped her.

"If this is about your boss' death, it is NOT me." she sternly scolded, a little surprised that her vocal ability are improving.

Yet the small girl didn't listen, tears forming on her eyes as she dashed in for a stab, Cinder effortlessly disarmed her and pinned her to the ground.

"We both want the same person dead. We are not eachothers foes, if you keep doing this, you'll meet your boss sooner than you should." her amber eyes glaring at the helpless girl underneath her heel. She let's go off her and walked away, leaving Neo frustrated and sad.

 **Ruby's POV**

"You have gotta be kidding me, kiddo." that was her uncle's reaction when she told her that Giorno was Joseph's uncle. "But he really is! They both have the star shaped birthmark."

"Geez, a 15 year old uncle and an 18 year old nephew. That Giorno guy's dad is smooth."

The girl laughed at that statement.

"So, the hell is that guy's ability? What the hell is up with that humanoid thing that punched Tyrian to oblivion?"

"I ehhm... I don't know, we chatted for awhile as we danced back then, but he never really told me about his abilities... I think he can teleport?"

Qrow nodded, somewhat interested.

"Oh! Also that he was from the future in Joseph's world, in his timeline, he said JoJo is already... 81. 81 years old."

"That's bullshit." but a part of Qrow kept nagging him that it's the truth.

"But I believe it."

There was a silence as the two sat on their beds.

Suddenly Qrow laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't wait to tell Tai that her precious baby girl is all grown up."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Come on, kid, I saw the way you look at that boy."

"N-NO WAY! No no no no!" Ruby denied it with all her might.

"Hehe, kids." the alcoholic man shook his head in amusement as he chugged his drink.

The hooded girl thought of a comeback.

"Y-Yeah?! What about you and Weiss' sister, huh?"

Her uncle's eyes widened as he spat his fucking drink to the floor.

"What?? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my whole life."

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine, uncle." Ruby folded her arms in victory.

"Well to clear up whatever dumb conclusions you got in that noggin of yours, I despise that woman, she is nothing but Ironwood's puppet."

"But your reaction says otherwise." the girl smirked.

"I'm seriously gonna consider kicking Joseph's ass for teaching you to be a smartass, pipsqueak."

Ruby chuckled at that, but Qrow continued.

"I had this urge to stuff my fingers on that Giorno's hair holes though."

The girl gasped "Me too!"

 **Giorno's POV**

"Did you think Joseph broke his scroll or something?" Giorno asked his stand, he is having his hair done today, being DIO's son, he is expected to have high maintenance on his appearance.

"I think so, master. He is unreachable." GEROH replied as it tied his hair in to a braid.

"Hmmm... I'm sure he'll be fine." the don shrugged.

Suddenly, Giorno's fly opened and Bruno's head popped out.

"Giorno, don't forget about our meeting at 5."

The blonde boy just stared at the head on his crotch in silence and carefully nodded. Bruno's head descended on Giorno's fly as it slowly closed itself.

Giorno and his stand looked at each other after his second in command disappeared.

"BEEN SPENDIN' MOST THEIR LIVES LIVIN' IN THE GANGSTER'S PARADISE~"

 **Joseph's POV**

"So will you have two beds or-"

"Just one." Yang interrupted the woman in the desk.

"W-What-"

"Oh I see." the woman smirked and handed Yang the key.

"You'd make such a lovely couple." the woman said, making Yang smile as she dragged Joseph to their room.

"Ahhh! Soft." Yang exclaimed after jumping at the medium sized bed.

"Are you kidding me? That bed won't even be able to hold me!" Joseph whined as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, atleast it'll bring us closer together." Yang teased as she snuggled the pillow.

Joseph slowly crawled and lied next to her after kicking his shoes off.

"Hey, Joestar."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you offered me a lap dance? I'll take that offer."

Joseph furrowed his eyebrows.

"What if I say no?"

"Then you're sleeping on the floor."

"Ughhh..! Give me your scroll."

He snatched the scroll from her hand and used Hermit Purple to download a fucking song, Yang sat up in curiosity.

Joseph tossed her scroll at the bed, playing this

https/m./watch?v=epw0NYK2Zp0

Yang raised her eyebrow as the Joestar started to slowly groove to the music.

Joseph slowly took off his jacket, exposing his purple tanktop.

"Mmm, more." the blonde purred, Joseph strutted closer and danced slowly.

"Geez, you're quite talented when it comes to this..." Yang notes as Joseph closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"Shut up..."

He slowly tore his top off, earning an amused purr from her.

Exposing his abs, inviting Yang to touch them, she gulped and did so, running her arms on his defined features.

Joseph grabbed his belt buckle...

"Woah woah woah, too far!" Yang yelled but Joseph shrugged and continued unbuckling anyway.

Yang covered her face with her palms and mumbled about how she has gone too far.

Joseph pushed her down as he unzipped his pants.

Joseph loomed on top of her as his pants slowly fell to his knees, revealing that he is wearing a pair of boxers.

He leaned in as Yang removed her hands and blushed.

Until the bed collapsed.

"OOF!"

There was an awkward silence.

Until the blonde started laughing, the brunette followed soon after.

"Well, that ruined the mood." she smirked.

"Yeah. Wanna go to bed?" the Joestar laughed, but her answer was pulling his mouth to hers.

"Mmm."

Joseph moaned as he felt her forcing her tongue in. The two battled for dominance, Joseph pinned her hands down as she wrapped her legs around his waist, the Joestar pulled away and focused on kissing her neck.

"Hey hey, out of bounds!" she whined as she grabbed a fistful of his hair.

He descended and started smooching her collarbone. Yang stiffled a moan, she needs to win this somehow, so she flipped him off, ending with her on top.

Sitting on his crotch, she smirked playfully "My turn."

Placing both her hands on his chest, she descended and kissed his neck.

"Ahh, stop! That tickles!" the Joestar groaned, he suddenly winced as he felt a slight pain, Yang pulled away and smirked at him, revealing that she left a fucking hickey.

"That star isn't the only mark you have now."

"What?? Oh come on!" he protested, Yang laughed as she lied beside him, both of them were panting.

"So.. Who won?" Joseph asked.

"I did. I made a comeback and you totally fell for it, weird lips."

The Joestar scoffed and turned his back on her.

"Awww, what a sore loser... Fine, I'll be the bigger spoon." she smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Goodnight, blondie."

"Night."

 **I really tried putting that M rating to use but nope, no smut, not yet.**

 **Also Joseph is a great stripper.**


	21. Stop over

**Enough kinky shit, time for plot progression.**

 _The next day_

The Joestar waited for Yang in the parking lot, inspecting Bumblebee.

'The last time I rode one of these were probably... On the way to Stroheim's base in Mexico.'

Suddenly, a pair of keys hit the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey!"

"You're driving." was all the blonde could say.

"Oh? What made you change your mind?" he smirked.

"I just like being the bigger spoon." she said monotonously.

"Sheesh, you really like taking charge, huh?"

 **Jaune's POV**

"There is one more thing, arguably worse than Salem's plot." Oscar or Ozpin said... Ahh fuck it, I'll call him Ospin.

"What? Aside from Salem dooming us all, what could possibly top that?" Qrow said as he folded his arms.

"The turtle piece may or may not be on her possession, I don't want to rule out possibilities, but I wouldn't want to assume either." the headmaster said as he stood up and grabbed his cane.

"... Turtle shell? What..." was all Jaune could ask.

Ospin sighed and looked at everyone in the room.

"Last semester, Joseph Joestar showed me how he defeated the Ultimate Lifeform in his home planet-"

"Kars! Yes! He also like... Used a plane to ram him to a volcano and the volcano erupted and he was sent to space it was so awesome!" the scythe wielder gushed.

"Oh come on, Ruby. Not all of us got the pleasure of watching that." Nora whined.

"I agree, I envy you." Ren adds.

"Kars? What the hell? How did that thing got here?" Qrow asked, intrigued as hell.

"Let me explain. You see, during the night of the dance, Joseph told me that his uncle Gino Giovanni arrived here to warn him that Kars suddenly crashed in Remnant, the two formulated a plan which ended up with Joseph singing at the venue as his uncle fought Kars outside, he trapped him by using a piece of indestructible turtle shell... Don't ask me how."

"How?"

"Ahh great, the last thing we need is having two psychopaths causing destruction." the huntsman stood up amd paced back and forth.

"Which is why we need to find Joseph, he is the only one, bar his uncle, capable of defeating him if worse comes to worst." Ospin explained.

"Wait, why don't we just get his weird haired uncle?" Ren asked.

"He is from another dimension and there is no way of contacting him, and before you could ask, he is the only one who can surf dimensions so he can't bring Joseph home." Ruby replied.

"The last thing we need is Joseph disappearing, from what he told me, Kars had the ability of copying any ability if he knows they exist and make it 10 times more potent."

"Yeah! He melted Joseph's knee using the ripple in his first time! You guys should have seen it." Ruby grinned, causing the rest of her team to groan.

"Wait I need to write him a letter then!" little red jumped and used her semblance to run around trying to find pen and paper.

 **Joseph's POV**

"Slow down, you don't even know where the right way is." the blonde said.

"Then why did you let me drive?" he aggressively replied.

"Good point, let's switch." her response made him eat his words.

"Nonono I got this, just tell me where to go."

After riding a ferry, Yang decided to take the wheel because Joseph is a fucking dumbass.

She smiled as the Joestar sulked behind her.

Joseph noticed how quiet she was today though, she only talked when she was asked.

 **Salem's POV**

"What could be so important about this shell?" Dr. Watts questioned as he inspected the piece and handed it to Salem.

"That's what we're going to find out." she smiled deviously as she used some sort of magic shit as the piece levitated and warped in to a pillar that had a man posing in it.

"... A sculpture?" her underling asked.

'That can't be it.'

It was heavily guarded when Emerald and Mercury took it, so why are they guarding a sculpture of a man? Then she felt it, the infinite energy that oozed from the pillar. All of her instincts telling her that she shouldn't touch it at all cost. So, she commanded a Beowolf to do it for her.

Much to her and Watts' surprise, the Grimm screamed in pain as the pillar absorbed it upon contact.

 **Joseph's POV**

After coming out of the restroom, he saw a shady man flirting with Yang, much to her discomfort. He was about to touch her hair until the Joestar grabbed his hand.

"What's- huh?" the man turned to face Joseph and taunted "Hey mind your own business, you oaf! Go find a dog to lick your ass clea-"

Joseph grabbed the man's collar snd hoisted him up.

"Hello? Can you please say that again? Depending on your answer, I might have to kick your ass."

The man sweatdropped, intimidated as hell. But before he could speak, Yang already sucker punched him that made him fucking bounce out of the small bar.

"Hey! Killsteal!" Joseph yelled.

"I was just waiting for the right moment, but you came in and made a scene, JoJo." she smirked.

The bartender served them two bottles of water.

"This one is on the house. That guy is driving me nuts." the man smiled.

"Oh, but I'm not-"

"Please, take it, sir." Joseph sighed and complied, the bartender was too nice.

So, Yang told the bartender that she was looking for some chick called Raven Branwen.

"Who-" her glare shut him up.

 **Jotaro's POV**

"Wha- who are y-" Jotaro pushed Hot Pants aside as he made his way to the next corpse part.

"Tch." she braced herself but for some reason, she can't summon her stand.

"Okay, 5 more, I think. Good grief, such a troublesome chore, maybe I'll continue this next week." the hardass tugged his hat and disappeared, leaving the woman confused.

 **Oscar's POV**

The three went out to explore Mistral, but Jaune for some reason, stayed. Not really in the mood to do some walking.

It's total crapfest, he didn't know how he went from being a simple boy to being dragged in to this mess, Remnant is at stake and the last hope is someone who is stuck on his body.

'You do know I can bear your thoughts, right?' Ozpin nagged.

"Ughh, I guess my privacy is permanently invaded."

Jaune stared at the boy before remembering that he isn't talking to himself, he is talking to Ozpin, which is also him. So... He is talking to himself.

'Oscar?'

"Yeah?"

'What do you say we start our training right now?'

The boy's eyes widened.

"N-Now??"

"Wait what are you ta-" Jaune asked and squeaked as Ospin suddenly jumped up and did a backflip.

"Jaune Arc, would you mind sparring with me?"

"I-It would be an honor and all... But now??"

Ospin chuckled "I did say I'll be training you as soon as possible."

 **Joseph's POV**

"Gahh! I yield! I yield!" the shady man from earlier screamed as his arms were turned into strings. Joseph smirked at his new torture method.

"You're going to take me to Raven Branwen or anyone else that could." Yang furiously growled.

"Alright alright! I will! Please I would like my hands back to normal!"

(0)*

Joseph used Stone Free to make the shady man in to a fucking balloon, his whole body is a string while his head is normal, freaking him the fuck out.

"THIS IS INSANE! PLEASE-"

"Oh shut up, or I'll turn EVERYTHING to a string." the Joestar warned as they rode the bike to a secluded place.

"Yang, there is something you aren't telling me."

"Joseph. Please. Just stay silent for today?"

"I'll get to the bottom of this..!" he mumbled under his breath. The sports bike suddenly wiggled.

"Woah! Steady hands, girl!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Here! You can stop here!" the man screamed, causing the vehicle to screech in to a halt.

"You're not lying are you?" Joseph asked the man.

"No siree! I'm honest I swear!"

"If you are, I'll let go of this string and watch you fly high up to the atmosphere." the bulky man smirked, he knows it's not possible since human heads aren't exactly filled with helium, but considering that this guy is an idiot, he'd fell for it. You could say that he is an airhead.

"NO! Please! I'm telling the-"

"Oh fine, stop crying." he tossed the man's head, returning him back to his original human form.

"T-Thank you! I'll just check if they're here!" the man panicked as he ran away.

"Are you sure we didn't just released him? How are we sure that idiot will return?" Joseph asked his ally.

"I think he is too prideful to let us get away with what we've done, hun." she muttered, trying to stop her left hand from shaking.

"Y-Yang... Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's nothing."

'No wonder the bike suddenly went apeshit earlier. She's...'

To be continued

 _I wanna freak you_

 _Every time I close my eyes_

 _I wake up feeling so horny_

 _I can't get you outta my mind_

 _Sexin' you be all I see_

 **I tried my best in shifting POVs.** **As you can see, it's disastrous.** **Also if you find the Courage the Cowardly dog reference, I will send you a cookie.**


	22. Joseph meets his in law: The Sequel

"I can't believe you two are dumb enough to lead me here, now for payback... We're taking your bike and you're gonna get some bruises!" the shady man returned with a bunch of his friends.

The man gulped however as he felt Joseph's glare.

"B-Be careful of that big guy... He had some weird semblance..." the man stuttered as his friends nodded.

Joseph turned his body to face the man, causing him to take a step back.

"ORA!" Joseph yelled.

"WAAAAGHH!!!" everyone screamed as they jumped back.

The Joestar chuckled at their reaction, but before he could get in to a stance.

"Sit your shapely ass, JoJo. These guys and gals are mine." Yang told him.

"S-Shapely?!"

The blonde brawler dashed forward and well, we all know what happened to the bandits.

'Wow, her movements are fluid and smooth.'

*bang*

'Holy shit she dodged a bullet?!'

Twinkle twinkle

They're all nearly dead,

The shady man fell and hit his head.

"O-Once Raven finds out about this, you two ARE DEAD!" the man grunted a he held his head in pain.

"Probably. But I doubt it. I'm her daughter after all."

"DOUBLE SHOCK!" Joseph exclaimed but deflated when he remembered he didn't know who the fuck is Raven Branwen aside from being Tai's wife, so what's the deal?

"Wait who is-"

"Let's go, JoJo."

"WAIT! Atleast tell me!"

"Let's. Go. You'll find out soon enough, okay?"

"... Fine."

*(0)*

They rode in silence.

" _Living easy, living free!_ " he started to sing.

" _Season ticket on a one-way ride!_ " Yang raised her eyebrow in amusement.

" _Asking nothing, leave me be! Taking everything in my stride_!" he continued.

" _Going dooooown! party time_!"

"Joseph."

" _My friends are gonna be there too_..."

"What are you singi-"

" _I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!_ "

"Wha-"

" _HIGHWAY TO HELL!_ "

"Hey, be quie-"

" _ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!_ "

Yang elbowed his stomach and angrily whispered "We're here!"

 **Ospin's POV**

"You need to have a firmer grip on your sword, Mr. Arc." he scolded after disarming Jaune.

"Ahh, yes. My mistake."

Ospin decided to set a demonstration, twirling his weapon and doing some sick shit.

"Treat your weapon as an extension, as another limb, a part of you. That way, you and your sword will be nigh inseperable."

The door opened.

"We're baaaaaaaack!" Nora greeted.

"Oh thank heavens!" Jaune sighed in relief, yearning for a break.

"Ahh, perfect. Miss Rose, let's hone your hand to hand combat skills..."

Ruby blinked at that statement.

"Uhhh, guys? I think I forgot somethin-" but before she could finish her excuse, Jaune grabbed her shoulders and begged.

"Please! I need a breeeeeak!" the blonde boy said, making her gulp.

 **Yang's POV**

They were escorted by a bunch of bandits, there are countless of them, but considering how serious she is right now, she doubts they can pose a threat. Closer and closer to her tent, they walked.

Butterflies in her stomach? No, they're fucking hornets. She is finally going to meet her, seeing the slender figure in red stood up made her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, back off, punk." she heard the Joestar said to one of the bandits trying to push him.

"You cocky bastard! You're at our mercy!"

"Pffft, what a joke." the muscular lad scoffed.

"Enough." Raven said as she took off her mask.

 **Joseph's POV**

'I can see the resemblance.' he thought as he observed her features. "Well, well, well, after all these years, you decided to pay me a visit" the woman started speaking.

"It's not like I know where you were." her daughter responded, causing Joseph to chuckle.

'Smartass.'

"You've quite grown, but did you have to be so rough with my men?"

"To be fair, they started it." Joseph answered, causing Yang to glare at him as Raven stared at him with interest.

"And I see you brought along such a stunning, handsome stallion." she said as she observed the Joestar's feature.

"Ahh, where are my manners, I am Raven Branwen, and you are?"

Yang rolled her eyes, knowing what's about to happen next.

*pose*

 _"Joestar! Joseph Joestar! But I go by JoJo."_

The woman tilted her head in an amused manner before turning her attention back to her daughter.

"You certainly have good taste when it comes to boys."

Yang wanted to scream 'mom!' in embarrassment but no voice came out.

"You've certainly proven yourself, Yang. If you have any questions, I'll be more than happy to answer."

"And what the hell are you all looking at? Huh?! It's a private mother-daughter talk, scram!" Joseph yelled at the rest of the tribe.

"I'm not here for that." the blonde raised her voice.

"... What was that?"

"I didn't come here for that, I came here because Ruby is with Qrow in Mistral and I need you to take me to them." she defiantly requested.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we're family." the blonde answered.

"Only visited me when you need something, so much for family, and so much for a reunion." the woman turned her back on them.

Yang then said it would save her time and that Raven's semblance is quite handy because Qrow is currently looking out for Ruby.

Raven tried to smoothly convince her that she belongs in their tribe but Yang was having none of it.

"Stubborn, aren't you?"

"The pot calling the kettle black." Joseph retorted as Yang was shocked that Joseph had such the nerve to just say that.

"I think we're done here. Take them away." and with that the tribe surrounded the two.

"No. YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE US TO RUBY!"

"Hey shut your mouth! You don't talk to our leader like that!" a tribe member screamed.

"Fuck your leade-" Joseph stopped himself because if he continued, he literally jist said 'fuck your mom!' to Yang.

"Fuck what you think!" the Joestar went with that instead.

"Okay, Yang... You take the 100 on the right, I'll take the 100 on the left."

"Screw you, I'm taking 101!" she growled but no one dared to charge, except for that idiot who tried to hush them. But Yang made quick work of him.

"Weiss! Hey what the hell are you doing here?" Joseph's voice boomed as he noticed the heiress in the cage.

"JoJo?? Yang??"

Joseph ran to her cage as the bandits stepped aside to give him way.

"Hey, so like- I missed you guys, what happened after you found Jaune? Did your dad took you away? Oh man I have a shit ton of stuff to tell y- wait did you still have my Punisher comic?"

Everyone is utterly speechless at Joseph's bizarre behavior, even Weiss herself.

"Yeah... But father threw it away, he said it's... Childish..." she replied, unsure of how he'll react.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Everyone continued staring at Joseph. The heiress took it as the perfect distraction.

"Okay...? Joseph, please move out of the way." Weiss said as her knight whatever the fuck it's called grew in to a massive size.

"Oh my Go-"

"Joseph, let's go!" she took his hand as they ran towards Yang.

"What are you guys doing here??"

"Well, I dragged Joseph along with me to meet my mom." the blonde nonchalantly replied.

"Ugh." her mom said.

"Your mom kidnapped me?!"

"You kidnapped her?!"

Joseph inspected the tall knight hologram whatever the fuck it is behind Weiss and asked.

"You have a stand too?"

"Stand? This is-"

"Silver Chariot! I'm gonna call it Silver Chariot!"

"But it's not even silver-"

"Enough."

They turned to face the leader.

"Before you leave, you must know the truth, Yang." she said, going back inside her tent as everyone dismissed.

"Sorry about mo-"

Weiss hugged them both simulatenously.

"I missed you guys so much... You guys have no idea how lonely I've been."

Yang silently hugged her back as Joseph carressed her hair "We missed you too, Weissy."

Yang looked at Joseph as the heiress' embrace went longer than intended.

"Uhh-"

"Just a bit longer."

To be continued

 **So... Yeah.** **Highway to Hell by ACDC.**


	23. A day in the Branwen camp

**I'll be returning next year**

A few moments later

After sitting inside the tent amd being served with soup or a tea? He is not sure, but he is parched and hungry so he took a sip.

His companions however, were still suspicious and waiting for what Raven has to say.

The flavor is good, it took his attention away from what the woman was saying, suddenly he finally got back to his senses and heard

"-And your fool of a father."

"Don't talk about my family like that!" Yang angrily answered.

The atmosphere is getting intense, Joseph and Weiss looked at each other, suddenly, the Joestar grinned.

"Oh no." Weiss muttered, knowing that he is probably going to say something stupid.

"Well, if he is such a fool, then how come Yang was born?" he joked.

Weiss almost fainted, Yang facepalmed as Raven's cheeks went crimson.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"You have no idea how rude you are, you don't even know what you are talking about." she calmly said.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood..."

"Well go take your comedic talents elsewhere and get out." Raven glared, how dare this hot asshole just talk about stuff he knows nothing about.

Joseph stood up and dusted himself...

"Can I take... Whatever this is?" he asked, pointing at the cup.

"It's tea..." Weiss whispered.

Raven sighed and kept her composure.

"Choke on it."

"How? It's liquid..."

"GET OUT!" she screamed, finally lost it.

Yang smirked at her reaction, Raven getting her nerves struck made Yang feel a little better.

Weiss just stared at Joseph with awe as he took his cup with him outside, walking past Vernal.

 **Taiyang's POV**

The blonde man returned home.

"I wish my girls would visit more often..." he said as he stared at the picture of Team RWBY with Joseph 5th wheeling in the fucking background.

He looked around before pulling out an album out of his super secret compartment and reminisce at his good ol days.

Team STRQ...

He wondered what would happen if things went well? If it went well with Raven, would Ruby still be born? He smiled as he stared at the old photos.

 **Joseph's POV**

After walking around the camp, he decided to jog towards a secluded spot and hid behind a tree.

A squirrel suddenly approached him, making him smile as he tapped it's buck tooth, but it bit his hand and ran away.

"Ow!" he cussed under his breath as his Gold Experience squirrel finally arrived and turned to a scroll.

"Fuck, the first one was real..." he managed to steal a scroll from the tribe's smuggling den that had goods they stole, yeah, they have that.

"Hehe, steal from the rich, give to the poor, the poor being me." he said as he winked at you.

He happily skipped back to camp. He tapped a member's shoulder.

"Hey, did you see your leader's pretty daughter somewhere?"

The man scoffed and turned his back against him.

"No way, you were mean to me."

Joseph realized that this is the guy Yang punched earlier, Joseph gripped his trapezius muscle, pressing the painful pressure point on the side of his neck.

"Do you want me to be meaner?"

"Argh! Okay okay, I'll tell you!"

(0)*

"WHAT?!" Joseph can't believe it, they left without him! What the actual fuck?

 **Weiss' POV**

"I feel like we are forgetting something..." the heiress whispered as they were greeted by Qrow. Yang's eyes widened

"JoJo!"

Qrow chuckled

"So, you were in such a haste to get away from your mum that you forgot about him?"

 **Joseph's POV**

"This is bad, this is bad..." he paced back and forth as the tribespeople stared at him.

'After pissing her off, I doubt she'd kindly oblidge about transporting me to them...' groaning as he kicked as stone.

Suddenly a raven flew above him and... Turned to Raven.

"Ahh, I see the they forgot to bring the clown with them." the woman snarked.

Joseph fidgeted for a while before saying "So umm... Care to open a portal for me? Please?"

Raven laughed

"You got some nerve." she motioned him to follow him to her tent.

(0)*

"So, if you want me to transport you, you're going to have to answer questions." the woman started as she handed him another tea.

"Pffft, ask away. Just make sure it's not academically related."

"... Right, so what relationship do you have with my daughter exactly?"

Joseph stiffened at that.

"Oh umm, we're friends!" he answered.

"Are you his boyfriend?" she lets out a rather amused smile.

"Yeah- N-"

"Ohh?"

"I mean, I'm a man and I'm her friend... So no, I'm her manfriend."

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How was my daughter doing at school?"

"Oh, she is fine. Amazing actually, quite the fiery temper."

"I see." she took a sip out of her tea.

"Have you met Tai?"

"Yeah, cool guy, which reminds me, why did you left him?"

Raven spat her tea at the Joestar's face.

"Eugh! What the f-"

"I believe I'm the only one who should be asking questions here!"

The Joestar hastily wiped his face.

Suddenly, Vernal entered the tent.

"The Grimms have attacked one of our patrols. Should we send reinforcemen-"

"Stop right there." she stood up and stared at Joseph.

"Here is your task, Joestar. You are going to clear the area of any Grimms lurking around and maybe I might consider sending you to Mistral."

Joseph groaned, too lazy to do actual labor.

"You know, the phrases I hate the most is hard work and work hard."

"Too bad." she snarked as she opened a portal towards the area of concern.

(0)*

Grimms are roaring as 6 members of Raven's tribe retreated.

"Thank you, dear leader!" they yelled in gratitude as they exited the scene.

Raven sheathed her sword and folded her arms.

"I'm going to observe if you're up to my standards."

"Why do I need to meet your standards?" he Joestar asked.

"Don't you want my blessing to marry Yang?"

"W-We're not-"

roar*

An Ursa Major roared as a bunch of boarbatusk and a pack of Beowolves are wrecking havoc.

"Hermit Purple!" he yelled as he used the vines to catch the Ursa's foot and threw it off balance, knocking it down. Joseph pulled and launched himself towards the pack of Beowolves, kicking one with a ripple induced kick.

He tried to summon Hermit Purple again but to no avail. But he did feel his ripple grow stronger, that means he is currently possessing Jonathan's. A boarbatusk tried to ram him from behind but Joseph flipped and touched it, sending his ripple to control it to an extent, making it go rogue and attack it's fellow Grimms.

"According to the laws of aviation, a man my size should not be able to do a flip that easily from a standing position, but Joseph Joestar doesn't care what people think!" he said as he punched the ground, sending a geyser of ripple to the horde of boarbatusk, killing them all.

"Sendo Hamon Overdrive!" he heard a roar from behind, the remaining Beowolves.

Raven was sort of impressed, his fighting is certainly unique, but it would take more than that to sweep her off her feet.

Suddenly, time stopped.

"Oh finally, you're here when I freaking need you." Joseph scoffed as Star Platinum manifested.

"STAR FINGER!" he and the stand did Jotaro's pose as the tall, 70% naked brawler skewered the Grimm's with his finger.

Joseph turned his attention to the lying Ursa.

"Finish the job."

"ORA!"

time resumes and Star Platinum disappeared*

Raven's eyes widened as the Grimm's suddenly got holes in their torsos and the Ursa Major suddenly went flying.

"What..? What happened?? Ho-"

"There! I did it! Now will you take me to Mistral?" he yelled, quite annoyed.

The tribespeople stared at each other in shock.

"Are you not entertained?!" the Joestar screamed.

Raven finally found the words. "I'm... A woman of my word..." she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Joseph.

"If you can get through me..."

To be continued

 **People aren't following this and it's probably cause I upload way too frequent. And it's making me insecure that I have so few readers AAAAAAA.**

 **Please revieeeew, Christmas is coming and I want my present!**

 **Just kidding.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it though, I'll be back in an unspecified date.**

 **Be sure to check out my other shitty fanfics if you have the time while waiting for my sorry ass.**


	24. Hot MILF gets pounded by young stud

**I couldn't stay away, I love you guys.**

 **This the season to be jolly DORARARARARARARARA!**

 **Disclaimer: Merry Christmas**

"What?? Where did this come from?!" the brunette angrily yelled.

 **Raven's POV**

She needs to gauge this bizarre man's power, she have to find out how, even if it means entering battle. For he could be a threat in the future, or he could be the one destined to stop Salem. Not that she'd care if Ozpin succeed on his crusade or not, but deep inside, she wants her daughter to be safe.

"This is my final task, Joestar. I promise to transport you to Qrow if you can beat me. If not, then goodluck walking there." her mooks thought it was a good idea to leave, so they did.

 **Joseph's POV**

NOW he's pissed. He sighed and glared at her, observing her potential weakness, currently, Star Platinum is the one at his arsena- "Fuck." he cursed as his finger suddenly turned to a string. Forcing him to change his plan.

She seemed to be composed, probably an incredibly skilled fighter seeing as she rules these fuckwits.

He closed his eyes and focused his toenails to transform in to strings that crawled through the crevices of his boots.

'Gonna take a page out of Esidisi's book...'

His eyes shot wide open as she came to him with blinding speeds and sliced his shoulder, luckily he managed to convert his deltoid to hardened strings at the last second, halting her sword.

"What are you?" she asked as she gave him a hard kick to the face.

"Oof!"

'Shit! She packs a punch! ... Well, kick.' he used the momentum of the kick that knocked him backwards to perform a back handspring, as he placed his hands on the ground, he noticed that her feet was inside the string trap, so as he landed on his feet, her feet was suddenly tied up that almost killed her balance.

"... Absurd!" she growled as she sliced the string before losing her balance.

She locked on to the Joestar, but he was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, she saw Joseph manifested from a string right before her eyes on top of a tree.

"Quite clever, you have such bizarre abilities, JoJo." she smirked but as she moved forward, she noticed that she was surrounded by strings everywhere.

"What the-" she touched one of them with her finger and it bled.

"Sharp..." the woman muttered.

"Hah! Checkmate! Now to get something to hit you with..." Joseph looked around and grinned as he picked a bunch of rocks and threw it at her.

"Take this! 20 meter, stone splash!" he yelled as he threw a bunch of rocks at her. Raven was not amused, the rocks did no damage to her whatsoever. She sliced all the strings effortlessly and sliced the tree Joseph was standing on, causing it to fall.

"OH NO!" he landed quite safely but she was nowhere to be found.

The raven flying over him told him that she's not out of there yet.

Joseph braced himself for a stance, before sprinting away.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUN!" he ran along the trees as the raven above was still hot on his tail, like a vulture waiting for a dying animal to die so it could feast in it's carcass.

He heard her transform and jump from tree to tree.

"Where are you?" she mocked in a sing sang voice as the Joestar continued to run.

"I honestly don't know, I'm lost."

Suddenly, she descended among the leaves ready to slash him.

Joseph coated his torso with Hermit Purple to block the slice. It still hurt however compared earlier when he used Stone Free. Raven spun and slice his face, drawing blood from his cheek and went for another slice, but Joseph guarded with his left hand, that ended up being sliced away, but it's okay, since it's prosthetic.

Fighting dirty, he stepped on her foot and punched with his stump

"Metal Silver Overdrive!"

It did knocked her back but it wasn't strong enough to pierce through her aura, causing her to smirk

"Weak, weak, weak." she shoulder barged him to a tree.

"It's time to end this, don't worry, this'll only hurt alot."

Joseph's eyes widened as her sword impaled his stomach.

"Is that it? I guess it's too good to be true, you didn't stand a chance." she smiled victoriously.

She was kind of impressed that he was able to land a few hits, but she outclassed him in every other category. Strength, speed and durability? She is better in every way.

"Such a waste of a handsome face, I must say."

But like we all know, the Joestar was always outclassed by everyone he fought, yet he emerged victorious anyway.

As life seemingly left Joseph's body, his eyes suddenly burned.

"OAAAHH!!" he screamed as half his face appeared as Star Platinum, shocking the swordswoman.

His fists and Star Platinum's were merged as one, he punched her blade from the side bit by bit, destroying it little by little.

"ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

Raven's eyes widened as none of her blade was left, her sword was utterly destroyed aside from the handle, she could still fight him barehanded, but it definitely broke her spirit.

"Now Raven! You'll say: I-Impossible, how could this be? Right?"

"I-Impossible... How could this be..?" she gasped after that as Joseph gently pushed her away.

"After all I've been through, it's pretty much impossible for me to lose to someone like you." he said coolly as Star Platinum vanished.

She fell on her knees silently, defeated.

Joseph posed one last time before walking away to the sunset, like a badass...

But he ran back to her when he remembered that she's the ticket for him to get to Mistral.

"My sword..." she uttered in disbelief as she stared at her handle.

"Oh, don't be a baby." he snatched what's left of the sword from her unresponsive hands and focused.

Her eyes widened as the pieces suddenly flew to the handle and repaired itself. "Yeah it actually worked!" the Joestar gleefully said as he handed her the sword. Good as new.

Raven stared at the weapon, then at the grinning Joseph. She stood up and cleared her throat, as she sliced a portal for him. Joseph nodded at her in respect, but before he entered, she whispered

"Please take care of her."

The Joestar smiled "You don't have to tell me."

(0)*

Qrow whistled as he took a piss in the men's room, after finishing, he turned around, only cto face the Joestar.

"Motherfucker..!" the older man cursed in surprise. "Hey, I didn't bang her, for fuck's sake." Joseph pushed him aside and took a piss himself.

To be continued

 _Stand up x3_

 _Burning right through your eyes_

 _Alright now x3_

 _Loading up the bullet_

 _(JoJo! JoJo! JoJo!)_

 **I KNOW that Raven would stomp Joseph in a fight. But Joseph won due to his abilities being more unpredictable and Raven not going all out.** **Also because of asspull, but we're not gonna talk about that.**

 **Besides, I also think that having her sword get Anubis'd will lower her morale.**


	25. What now?

They were all having fun talking about their journey as they dined on the floor. "And then Nora said a badass line before jumping on that Grimm!" Ruby exclaimed.

Suddenly the door barged open.

"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" the Joestar screamed as he did a vampiric pose.

"JOJO!" they all screamed.

"Josep-" Yang stood up but she was pushed back down by Joseph's finger on her lips.

"Nooooo no, I'm mad at you two, shut up." he playfully flicked her forehead.

"But we're sorry!" the heiress grinned.

"Butt weh sowee, shut up! I'm lucky I managed to persuade Raven to transport me here." Joseph said as he sat next to Yang.

"How did you get here anyway?" Yang asked.

"Oh, I fought your mom." he mumbled.

"WHAT?! YOU FUCKED MY-"

"NO! FOUGHT! Fought!"

"Ahh man, Joseph, it's been a while. I'm glad you made it!" Jaune said.

"Likewise, Jaune man!"

"By the way, your uncle sort of saved us back then before we got here." the blonde boy started.

"Hmm? Really?"

"Yes, he said it's because he sensed that Ruby was in danger." Ren added.

"D'AWWWWWW!"

"He said he sensed that WE are all in danger! Not just me!" the dark redhead whined.

"He said he sensed that YOU'RE in danger." Jaune continued to tease her.

"He could be referring to the five of us!"

Joseph felt Yang's right hand squeeze his left underneath the table.

"This would be so much more romantic if they're not prosthetic." she whispered, earning a chuckle from the Joestar.

And so they talked about their adventures...

"Please tell me that Boarbatusk rammed her." Yang sadistically pleaded.

"Of course not! Even if I did want to..." the heiress replied.

"I don't believe it." Nora crossed her arms.

"You should."

"But I refuse!" she squealed however when Weiss summoned a Boarbatusk next to her.

Everyone laughed.

Yang then showcased her new metal arm.

"Ooooooo!" everyone said except for Joseph.

"Oh go ooooo yourselves, if it weren't for yours truly, she wouldn't have tried it on!" Joseph folded his arms.

"Hey, no one is supposed to know about me being emo!" Yang playfully rebutted.

"Well, you guys seemed more like a couple now that both of you have one metal hand!" Ruby squealed.

"Shut up, auntie!" the Joestar yelled.

"Hey Yang!" Nora dugged her elbow at the table.

"Arm wrestle!"

The arm wrestling match ended with Nora being blasted to the wall by Yang's arm.

 _Joseph's PTSD flashback_

A metal hand impaled his nape.

 **(Der Mensch! ist böse!)**

"Kars, this plane will be your coffin."

"You bastard..!"

 _Flashback ends_

"Holy shit, it can do that?!" Joseph yelled.

"Yep." the blonde winked as she reattached her arm.

They all sat and reminisce about their school days.

"We've been through alot already huh?" Jaune said as he leaned back.

"Yeah. I remember the very first time I met you and Ruby." Joseph smiled.

"Jaune puked on my shoes." Yang nonchalantly adds.

"It's not my fault!" the blonde boy defensively replied.

"And Weiss screams worse than a banshee!" Ruby added with a grin.

"I DO NOT! HOWDAREYOUSAYTHAT-"

"There she goes again!"

Everyone laughed.

"How can six kids make so much noise while eating dinner?!" they heard Qrow's voice.

"And before you open your mouth about all of you being seven, you're a grown ass man, Joseph." the huntsman said, silencing the Joestar.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Joseph grinned, welcoming Oscar.

"Hehe... Hi."

'Mind if I take control for awhile?'

"Okay."

"Huh? But I didn't ask-"

"Hello, Mr. Joestar."

"THAT'S THE BEST OZPIN IMPRESSION I HAVE EVER SEEN! Well it's the first..."

Ospin laughed at his reaction.

"It's because it's I, Ozpin."

"... What?! What happened to your bod?!"

Ozpin explained what happened before Pyrrha's death, causing the positive vibes to slowly rot away.

"That Cindy bitch! I swear I oughta-"

"I'm afraid she's not the mastermind." Ospin explained who Salem is and what her plans are. And that Ospin is actually a few thousand years old.

"... Old geezer!" Joseph exclaimed as everyone suddenly laughed.

"Oh, don't even go to that territory, Mr. Joestar."

Yang then explained what Raven told her about Ozpin and Qrow. Joseph couldn't care less, so he just fiddled with his scroll.

Missing out details about how Ospin gave the Branwen twins the ability to turn to fucking birds but you already know that.

 _"F-MEGA!"_

"Joseph, keep it down!" Ruby whispered.

 _"Sarekt yer cuor."_

Yang stood up after Ospin's explanation.

"If Ruby sticks around, I will too. She somehow always knows the right thing to do, but if we're gonna do this... No more lies, no more half truths." she said as everyone felt silent.

 _"OH! Yer kor kurashed!"_

"SON OF A BITCH!"

 _Later that day_

Night arrived as Joseph observed the beautiful plains and the hundreds of stars in the night sky, the weird ass moon still freaked him out alittle.

"You're up late."

He jumped at Ospin's voice.

"Geez, old man. You didn't have to spook me like that."

"And you don't have to call me old man." the boy smiled and sat.

"There is something I need to tell you though. It may shock you."

"Lay it on." the Joestar sprawled down the grass in a carefree manner.

"The turtle piece shell may or may not be at Salem's possession."

"Hah... WHAT?!"

"I said MAY or MAY NOT."

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it." Joseph suddenly stated, surprising Ospin.

"Hmm? And the reason is?"

"First of all, it's not like she knows what the shell contains, second, it's not like she also knows how to unleash Karsy, and third..." he stood up.

"Kars is selfish. The first thing that Salem girl would assume is that Kars would work for her, but Kars only wants one thing, it's to rule over all." he explained as he clenched his fists.

"It pains me to admit this, but I don't think there is a force in this world that can match him, since he can copy and increase the potency of the ability ten fold. It doesn't matter how powerful Salem is, Kars would just say 'haha fuck you' and be better." the Joestar begrudingly admit.

"Kars and Salem would probably fight the moment Kars got free, and he'll stomp her. I mean sure it's one less problem to worry about, but Kars is unstoppable by then."

"And that's why you're here, right?" Ospin said.

"W-What?"

"You managed to outsmart him even at his best, and I'm incredibly impressed if I have to admit, so all hope isn't lost."

'... FUCK!' Joseph could admit right here and then that it was pure luck that allowed him to win, but his pride won't let him.

"Y-Yeah..."

A heavy burden made it's way to Joseph's shoulder, resting. It's Ospin's trust and everyone's sense of security.

To be continued

 **Joseph's arrogance came back to bite him in the ass.**


	26. Awe scar

**Warning: Awkward cringey dream sequence ahead.**

'But... Fuck.'

"Well, Oscar's body needs some rest. Goodnight, Joseph." Ospin finally left.

That's right. He had so much to protect, his reputation, and his friends. He can't lose if worse comes to worst.

"A man will always charge in to battle, even if his opponent is way bigger than he is..." he muttered in a British accent as ripple glowed in his hand.

 **Ruby's POV**

 _She tensed as his hand caressed her leg, as his other hand slowly pulled down the hems of her skirt._

 _"There was a girl named Ruby, otherwise known as Red." Giorno whispered as Ruby closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around him. The don's eyes widened as he felt something... He smirked and continued "She's already wet, lying with me on this bed." Giorno gently layed her down, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She cupped his face gently as she opened her silver eyes. Giorno kissed her hand. Ruby puckered her lips and closed her eyes, "Why are you tilting your head?" he asked, she didn't respond and just leaned in closer._

 _"Do you want me to kiss your lips instead?"_

"RUBY, WAKE UP!" her sister's voice made her jump wide awake.

"Ahhh! I'm up, I'm up!" she grinned at Yang and Weiss who were looking at her skeptically. She rubbed the drool on her lips and asked "What?"

"What are you dreaming of?" the heiress asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"What, what did I do?"

"You're humping the pillow and moaning!" the blonde exclaimed.

"O-Oh! Uhhh... I was... I was wrestling giant marshmallows?" she said, unsure.

"Right... But why are you humping your pillow?" the heiress questioned. Ruby sighed, a sly smirk crawled it's way to the two older girls' face.

"It's not about marshmallow!" Yang accused.

"Okay fine, you got me! It's... Lewd!" the dark redhead admitted.

"Tell me!" the heiress sat beside her.

"No way! You'd tease me. Besides I don't remember much... I just opened my eyes and woke up feeling so horny."

 **Giorno's POV**

So many stuff to do, now that they have taken over the Austrian Mob, there are more and more rival gangs forming and rising, it's just never ending.

Everyone else is at a poverty campaign Giorno and Bruno organized. After telling Giorno about Narancia's backstory, they decided to have a little feeding program for the homeless. Before all the illegal stuff that the Cosa Nostra did, it's orginally founded as an organization to help the community, and the Passione is going to bring the nobility it once had.

Giorno met the mobster who goes by the name Vaniglia last week thanks to GEROH, at first the man was furious at Giorno, saying that it was never his intent to have Giorno walk the path of crime, but Giorno told him that it was his kindness that inspired him to bring back the good ol days of serving the community. Vaniglia died of a heat stroke days later.

The blonde don clicked his pen, sighing at the shit ton of papers in front of him, he took out his scroll, it's a really good idea that he took one since it's more advanced than his flip phone. It had everything.

"GEROH, Joseph's scroll broke right?"

"Yes, master." the stand however, gasped and suggested "Master, I have an idea how you can come contact with him again without having to travel there."

Giorno sighed.

"I bet you'll say: I'll just put Ruby as a contact and then she'll give you Joseph's contact. Right?"

"I'll just put Ruby as a contact and then she'll give you Joseph's contac-HUH?"

"Oh don't look at me like that, you're my soul. I know what the hell you're up to."

"... You're not against it?"

"Yeah sure whatever, I enjoyed talking to her anyways..."

The stand smiled and giggled.

 **Joseph's POV**

Eavesdropping at his teammates, they are talking about Blake once again. About how she left, about how she abandoned them all. Truth to be told, the Joestar knows why others act a certain way, they have their own reasons. Caesar acted irrational before his death because he was eager to avenge his family.

Joseph smiled at the thought, he really had grown didn't he?

He left to find Ospin.

(0)*

"Oh.. Umm... Do you wanna talk to Ozpin?" the boy timidly asked, rather nervous looking at this hulking giant of a man.

The Joestar grinned "Nah, I wanna know more about you!"

A small smile made it's way to the boy's lips "Heh... Why?"

"I dunno, I mean- it's kinda shitty that people only talk to you because the headmaster is there. But screw that, I wanna be your friend." he sat next to Oscar.

"Oh, thanks."

"Ahh, come on. Don't be so timid, what's your name?"

"O-Oscar Pine. And you are?"

pose*

"Joestar, Joseph Joestar. I go by JoJo."

"Oh nice to meet you!" Oscar held his hand out for a handshake. Joseph stared at it and made it close and fist bumped him.

"Ahh..."

Oscar then told him about how Ozpin suddenly arrived in his mind after alot of persuasion from Joseph.

"Woah. It must be hard to just be suddenly chosen to carry such a huge weight." the Joestar said.

"Y-Yeah. You know how it feels?"

"I think so. But you're just a kid." the boy deflated at his reply.

"So stick with me because I'm gonna make a man out of ya!"

Joseph did a pose, the boy was kind of awestruck.

"From the Incredible Sulk to the INCREDIBLE HULK!"

"But how..? Like you said, I'm just a kid."

"You made it this far. Right? We all start somewhere." the Joestar grinned.

"Yeah... It'll took some time though." Oscar timidly nodded and stared at the ground.

"Just remember! For us, weekdays don't exist in our calendar. Only strongdays."

"Wha... Oh! I get it. Weekdays as in weakdays ohh, it's a... It's a nice pun." the boy laughed.

Ozpin suddenly took control and chuckled "Haha, boys will be boys huh?"

"Hey I'm not done talking to him, old geezer!" the hot blooded youth complained.

"Oh just let me ask something, why are you so muscular? With all the years I walked Remnant, you are probably the most built person I have ever seen. Is everyone from Eyart like this?"

"Ho ho, first of all, it's pronounced Earth. And to answer that, not everyone back home is buff, it's because of my good Joestar genes! Also, everyone gives me crap about sucking at hand to hand combat, but because I don't need to know how to, cause everyone back home is too scared to fight me, just by looking at me." he replied.

"Hmm, I guess it made sense, you did say that your world is peaceful compared to Remnant."

"I call it WINtimidation." the Joestar flexed his biceps.

"Oka-"

"INSTANT WIN!"

"I se-"

"BACK TO BACK CHAMPION!" the Joestar flexed his lats.

"I see your point..." Ospin sighed as he returned back to Oscar.

"So. How do you like your steak?" the brunette randomly asked.

 **Jotaro's POV**

"What the..." he felt his knees shake as he carried the Corpse Part. He wondered why he felt energy being drained out of him as he held the arm. "That's weird..."

He only needed one more, the spine. Shrugging, he figured he'd let Joseph know.

To be continued

 **SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME**

 **SHE WANTS MORE GIOxRUBY**

 **I am too scared to refuse**

 **She was looking at me right now with a fork on her hand- ughhh nevermind.**

 **Anyways, figured I'd update it since I'm probably going to have a hangover tomorrow.**

 **CIAO.**


	27. Face off

**Warning: Another fight.**

 _1 day later_

 **Raven's POV**

She knows it could put her daughter in danger. But she had a plan.

1\. Kill Qrow

2\. Save the tribe

3\. Take Yang

4\. ????

5\. Profit.

"There is one more thing I want to add." she interrupted Cinder and Watts' arguement.

"Hmm?" the Fall Maiden asked.

"This Joseph Joestar may pose a problem."

Mercury growled at the name "He's mine..."

"Woah, don't be so edgy." Emerald chuckled. Mercury looked at his stomach then glared at her "Bad pun!"

The next night

 **Joseph's POV**

They were all called by some old dude named Leo to the council. It'll just be a boring meeting and stuff so he proceeded to fiddle with his scroll.

"JoJo, the hell are you doing?" Yang whispered.

"It's just going to be a boring discussion, I don't even know why we're invited." he shrugged.

As they entered the building, he was already losing alot of ingame cash from virtual poker.

He groaned and changed his game.

"Mom?" Yang asked as she saw the bird turn to Raven in to their very eyes.

Qrow immediately withdrew his weapon.

"If you're gonna shoot me, shoot m-"

 _"OH! DATS A BEYSBOL!"_

They all stared at the Joestar for a moment before they continued their talk.

Ruby tried to convince Raven to work for them.

"Please..." the dark redhead held her hand out submissively.

 _"STURAIK TUREE, YUR OWT!"_

Raven rolled her eyes.

"You sound just like your mother." she opened a portal as a fireball suddenly struck Ruby.

Joseph was suddenly snapped back to reality and looked at her with concern as her sister ran to her aid.

"RUBY-"

"Homerun. Hello boys and girls." Cinder smirked as she passed through.

That voice. That familiar voice.

More people emerge from the portal.

"I've got a bone to pick with you... Joestar." Mercury growled as Yang glared at him.

"Cindy... You bitch!" Joseph snarled.

"... Cindy? Well that's new." the Fall Maiden said, rather amused.

Suddenly a burly man came from the entrance.

"No one is getting in, and no one is getting out." the man boasted, Joseph looked around. It's an ambush, but against people who can fight back.

"What is going ooooon?!" Nora screamed.

"Hah. We aren't trap here with you assholes, you assholes are trapped here with us!" the Joestar grinned at Jaune, who sadly smiled back.

"Right, if you think we're just going to be pushovers then all of you are dumber than we thought." the blonde knight gruffly said as he stared down Cinder.

"Well. Looking forward to putting money where your mouth is... Errr... Who are you again?" the fall maiden asked.

"... My name is Jaune Arc, you killed my bestfriend, prepare to die. AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" Jaune charged towards her. Ruby shook her head and ran after him.

"Jaune! Don't just rush- OOF!" she was pulled down by Emerald.

"You're not getting near her."

Joseph turned to see Mercury's foot inches away from his face. But Yang managed to punch him away.

"YOU'RE not getting near him. Don't worry, Joseph. I got this." the busty blonde got in to a stance and exhaled sharply.

Raven and Qrow engaged in combat. Typical sibling rivalry.

"Well, let's see what the Schnee name really means."

"I'm more than just a Schnee. I'm better than that." the heiress got in to a stance after Vernal does.

Joseph turned around to look at the big guy as Nora and Ren surrounded him.

"I do not wish to fight either of you." he claimed.

"... Then why are you here?" the hammer wielder asked.

"Yeah. That's just stupid." Ren adds.

Joseph watched Ospin battling Leo.

"Oh come on!" he screamed as he realized there is no opponent for him.

"Gah!" he noticed that Jaune was in a pinch, rushing to help him, he was stopped by Emerald.

"You're not getting near her, handsome."

"Hey Ruby."

"Hello JoJo." they nonchalantly greeted each other. They briefly looked at eachother, Joseph needed to assist Jaune, Ruby needs to occupy the dark skinned girl.

"Wait, you're not fighting with anything?" the green haired girl taunted as she twirled her guns.

"I'll use my fists." Joseph said.

"Well, your fists won't beat my gun."

"What's that? I can beat your bum? Oh you're in to that stuff!" the Joestar laughed as Ruby covered her mouth blushing. Emerald's cheeks went crimson too.

"Y-You perv-"

"Ruby! Now!"

"Got it!" she used her semblance to dash to her but to she quickly parried her scythe away.

Joseph took this as the opportunity to get closer to Cinder.

"Just how many did you kill to showcase your power?!" Jaune angrily asked as the two got in to a blade lock.

"Do you remember how many breads have you eaten your whole life?"

"CINDER!!!" the blonde growled.

The fall maiden smirked before knocking Jaune down with a knee.

Joseph halted as Weiss and Vernal landed in front of him.

"Fuck!" he went around only to have Yang knocked back to him.

"I will kill as many people I can as long as you're one of them!" Mercury yelled, pointing at Joseph.

"The question is: Can you?" Yang got back up.

"Yang. Your right arm. It's a good conductor for hamon." Joseph whispered. She responded with a grin and charged her breathing.

"What's this? A new gimmick?" the kick boy snarked.

"No. It's an instrument for your defeat." Yang used her gauntlets to launch herself. "HEY! Watch it!" the Joestar complained as he was almost hit by the shotgun pellets.

"Oh, right. Jaune!" he screamed as Cinder's sword was engulfed in flames. Remembering that the arrow that shot Pyrrha was burning as well, he fucking ran to save his friend.

"Metal Silver Overdrive!" Yang roared as the ripple blasted away Mercury. "BUGAGHHH!"

Ren continued shooting at Hazel, who shrugged off the bullets, Nora fired a grenade round but the man just crushed it. "How are we going to deal with that?" the girl complained.

"It's no use. It's futile." the man calmly said.

"... We've been through obstacles that may seem impossible to accomplish! I even know someone who did the unbelievable. So I'm tired of hearing the word 'useless'." Ren said as he turned his guns back to blades.

"... But I said futile, not useless."

Ren glanced at Nora, who seem to have read his mind. The hammer wielder grinned and smashed the ground, creating smoke and making debris fly, a good distraction. Ren slid under the gap between Hazel's legs and sliced his ass crack.

"Ow!"

"They're gonna have to glue you back together..." Ren uttered.

"In hell!" Nora yelled as she fired her grenade launcher at Hazel.

Mercury recovered after that Overdrive. Good thing Yang knocked him further from her and near to Joseph.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed as he released those mini tornadoes everywhere.

Joseph looked up as his eyes widened at the twisters coming for him.

"OH N-"

crash*

Mercury Black dashed towards him to finish him off. "It's not over yet!" but he stopped as soon as the smoke cleared.

"It is now!" the Joestar smirked as his arms were coated with the tornado and ripple. "Whammu, eat your heart out! Wind mode: Divine Sandstorm!" he pointed his arms at him as his twisters returned back to the kick guy.

"OH CRAP!"

Mercury managed to dodge out of the way but it definitely fucked up the ceiling in the nort eastern corner of the building.

To be continued

 _Now it's time to say goodbye_

 _To the things we loved and the innocence of youth_

 _How the time seemed to fly_

 _From our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew_

 **I love this chapter. So many badass quotes in my opinion.** **VOL. 6 PLEASE COME TO YOUTUBE ALREADY!**


	28. The fight continues

**I'm tipsy.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE.**

"Yang, cover me!" Joseph yelled.

"Y-Yes!" she replied after being awestrucked by such power.

'It's not as strong as Whammu's, but damn it feels good.' he smirked but then remembered what he was supposed to do.

'THAT STUPID CHIBI DREAM FORESHADOWING IS GONNA COME TRUE IF HE DOESN'T GET AHOLD OF HIMSELF!'

"STOP MESSING WITH ME!" the blonde knight screamed as he raised his sword.

"JAUNE! CALM YOUR TITS!" his bestfriend screamed as Cinder's burning sword raised alarm.

Ruby turned to see Joseph running after Jaune who is about to clash head on with Cinder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as her eyes went white and Cinder suddenly fell.

Ruby however was knocked unconcious.

Cinder managed to barely dodge Jaune's sword thrust, but the blonde fell over clumsily.

The Fall Maiden almost stabbed Jaune but Joseph pulled him with Hermit Purple at the last second.

"Jaune! What the hell did I just told you about rushing head first?!" Joseph angrily scolded him.

"You honestly thought you stood a chance against me?" Cinder turned her weapon to a spear.

"No. But together we ca-" Jaune grabbed Joseph's shoulder before he could finish.

"If I can buy them time then it's worth it... They're the ones that matter." he coughed, obviously weakened.

"Jaune... Don't say that."

"Oh is that so?" Cinder grinned

"My mistake, I should've been focusing on what's important instead." she boasted as she threw the spear to a vulnerable Weiss. It hit her chest dead on.

The battlefield went silent.

"WEISS!"

Weiss' face expressed shock. Her eyes and mouth opened in disbelief as she fell on her knees.

Joseph also fell on his knees. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Bloody hell... I've never felt so useless."

"You're making that boy make a fool out of you!" Hazel lifted Leo by his collar after watching him get smacked to the side by Ospin like a thot being backhanded by a pimp. Sorry, shitty analogy.

"He's not just any boy! He's Ozpin!" the old man coughed.

"OZPIN?! OZPIN! OZPIIIIIN!!!" (totally not a Spongebob chocolate reference)

"Oh boy..." Ospin rolled his eyes.

The man suddenly injected some dust steroids to his veins. Raven, Vernal, and Cinder already went for the vault.

Joseph clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Ignoring the footsteps coming closer.

"Oi, old man. Why the hell are you on the floor?" he gasped at the voice.

"J-JOTARO?!"

"Good freakin grief. What a mess." the younger man tugged his hat.

Realizing that Crazy Diamond may not work on the heiress, he grabbed his collar and begged.

"Please! Please heal Weiss! Please..." he sobbed.

"Alright... Don't cry on my clothes." Jotaro walked towards the white haired girl but Hazel and Ospin suddenly landed in front of him.

"H-Huh?" the boy gasped in surprise.

Star Platinum Over Heaven grabbed Hazel by the neck and tossed him to the wall effortlessly.

"ORA!"

Jotaro just scoffed.

"What a nuisance."

Joseph thought quickly and dashed towards Yang, who was having trouble facing Emerald and Mercury at the same time. Falling on her ass as she got a deep laceration on her thigh.

"Yang, you're hurt. Take a break." Joseph commanded.

"As if we're gonna let you!" Emerald yelled.

"Oh trust me. You will." he turned his metal hand to a squirrel.

"What the-"

The squirrel screeched and jumped at Mercury "GAAAAH!"

Yang had an smug smirk on her face.

"You never cease to amaze me, JoJo."

"I know, I'm an awesome guy."

"I got it!" Emerald kicked it off

"OOF!" but ended getting punted away.

"Emerald! You little cunt!" he backhanded the squirrel but he felt the same pain.

"Ow!" his eyes widened at the realization that any harm done to it will be returned to them.

 **Jotaro's POV**

"W-Who are..." Jotaro just gently pushed Jaune aside and gently touched Weiss' wound. It immediately closed and she immediately opened her eyes.

"H-Huh?" Weiss slowly opened her eyes and the first person she saw is a fucking hunk.

"H-HUH?!" her face went crimson.

Hazel recovered quickly, aiming to take vengeance on Jotaro, but Qrow and Ospin decided to hold him off.

"Go after them!" Qrow yelled. Not caring that there is suddenly another tall muscular man.

"B-But there is no time..." Ruby said.

"Who are you?" Ren asked the mysterious man with the cap.

Weiss slowly sat up and looked at her savior. Jotaro was silent and turned away to watch his grandfather mend Yang's deep laceration.

"Who are you..?" the heiress repeated. "Why do you want to know?" the hardass asked.

"F-For research purposes!" Sure Weis- I mean, the heiress exclaimed.

"You don't need to know."

He teleported right beside Yang and Joseph.

"H-H-Hot..!" Yang blushed as he was surrounded by two beautiful men.

"Hey why are you here?" Joseph asked.

"I came here to tell you that I only need one more corpse part to take you back home." Yang's smile suddenly turned upside down.

"Well... I'm a little busy at the moment! Can you atleast warp them all to stop?" the brunette demanded.

"Can't. Possessing the corpse part drains my power for some reason. But I can send you to wherever they went."

"Who are you?" Yang interrupted.

"You don't need to kn-"

"He is Jotaro. My should be grandson from another realm. Apparently, I married Suzi in other timelines." Joseph nonchalantly explained.

"Old man, there is no time." Jotaro said as SPOH's disembodied knuckles nudged Joseph's head and transported him to the vault.

Jotaro himself disappeared. Returning back to his world.

 **3rd person POV**

The squirrel disappeared and returned to Joseph.

Yang stood up a little sad as Ruby landed beside her.

Emerald and Mercury were still a little shaken.

"W-Well, let's resume!" Yang cracked her knuckles. That revelation about Joseph marrying someone else fired her up.

"Weiss has a crush on hiiiiiiim!" Ruby whispered, the blonde giggled.

"Oh, he healed her... Let's tease her later, for now... Asskicking!"

Weiss was still a little tipsy after the ordeal, she fell back down as she tried to stand.

"Hey, take it easy. You're still hurt." Jaune said.

"Ughh... But I wanna help."

"If you want to help then stay put."

"HOW MANY CHILDREN WOULD HAVE TO DIE FOR YOU, OZPIN?!" Hazel growled as he tanked Ren's hits.

"None, if you stop killing them." the boy snarked.

"GRUARGH!!!"

Hazel was steamrolling through everyone until he made the mistake of charging Nora's semblance. Ospin explained how his semblace worked.

The girl readied her hammer.

"I don't need him to hurt..."

The burly man roared as he charged forward.

"I just need him to GO DOWN! WHAM!" she yelled as she smashed his gut that send him flying outside the building.

"OH! That's NOT a baseball!" she yelled as she twirled her hammer and smirked.

"But it's a homerun~"

Everyone is tired. But the fight is not over yet.

To be continued

 **Okay, I'm straying away from the story since Vol. 6 ain't out yet.**

 **But probably for the best because you know... Some fitness God wants a piece of Joseph.**


	29. Bullseye mark

**Joseph's POV**

'Holy shit. This is fucking awesome.' the Joestar mused as he watched the Branwen leader fought the fall maiden.

A part of him says that it's probably his best interest not to interfere.

"Oh shit, that girl dead." his indifferent reaction upon noticing that Vernal passed away.

Cinder fall off the cliff. (Ha! Cinder fall, Cinder Fall.)

RING OUT!

And so the Branwen emerged victorious.

"Joseph." Yang greeted him.

"Holy... You scared me. Where's your arm?"

"I kinda lost it on the way here..." she shyly admitted.

"Don't worry, this JoJo has got you covered." he smirked.

"Crazy Diamond..."

Awkward silence.

"Wha-" she was suddenly cut off as her arm was floating towards her.

"Woah!" she recoiled in shock as it attached itself. She grinned at Joseph "You have some explaining to do."

"Ahh. Yang, Joseph. What a surprise." Raven interrupted.

"What the hell is your deal?! You told me to pr-" Yang cuts him off.

"I got this, Joseph."

Joseph nodded and walked to the corner inspecting the place, letting them have their privacy.

'Such bizarre architecture, the workers who did this place weren't payed enough, that's for sure.' Joseph stared at the edge of the platform where Cinder fell.

'To think that every huntsman and huntress can fight like that... It's a wonder how Grimms aren't extinct yet.'

(0)*

He heard a bird flapping away. He turned around to see Yang entering the vault.

"Yang..!" he ran after her as she held the relic.

"I took responsibilty... She's afraid, but I'm here standing with a bullseye mark as Salem hunts me." she showed him the relic, she fell on her knees and sobbed.

"Hey! Water under the bridge! Not under the eyes!" he hoisted her up and hugged her.

"It's not like I'd let her touch you anyway." he softly whispered as Yang continued to sob.

"You know... I won against your mom in a fight."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Y-You did?"

"Yeah, how else did you think I got here? She would probably kill me if she was serious but hey, a win is a win. Anyways... She started it because she wanted to gauge my strength. I won. And before I entered her portal, did you know what she asked me to do?"

The blonde sniffed but was still silent, waiting for his reply.

"She told me to take care of you. She made me fight her to see if I can protect you. And damn right I can." he hugged her tighter.

"Now stop crying. She cares for you. And don't forget that you're not the only one holding the target mark. Because you're not alone. Salem wants you? She's gonna go through us all." he broke the hug and smiled at her. She rubbed her tears and smiled back. "You always know what to say." she held his hand gently as they exited the vault.

They walked back towards the surface.

"By the way, Blake is back."

 _"... BACK IN BLACK! I HIT THE SACK!"_

Yang raised her eyebrow, amused but decided to sing along.

 _"Bet you know, I'm glad to be back. Cause I got loose, from the noose. That's keep me hanging about!"_

(0)*

"Cinder will come back with the relic! she won't let us down." Emerald desperately yelled.

"CHUMIMIN!" Joseph screamed.

Everyone stared at the couple as Yang showed them the relic.

Victory.

"Blake! What's up?! We fucking missed ya! Is Sun with you?" Joseph yelled from the balcony, breaking the silence.

Emerald suddenly screamed as an image of Salem descended upon them shrieking.

"HOLY SHIT!" the Joestar screamed.

"W-What was that?" Ruby shakily asked.

"An illusion. But an accurate one. That... Was Salem."

Deafening silence. As everyone got a taste of things to come.

"Well, Weiss, I think she stole your title as the resident Screeching Banshee."

"Shut up, JoJo!"

He jumped down the balcony and hugged Ruby and Weiss.

"I'm just glad you're okay, you little idiots!"

He opened his eyes and saw Sun and Blake.

"Hey! The hell you two doing over there?! We're having a fucking group hug here! Join us!"

"Coming!" the monkey faunus screamed as he grabbed Blake's arm and ran towards them.

"I'm glad you and Casanova are still here, firecracker." Qrow smiled as he took the relic.

"Well... Guess I'll have to join the group hug." Yang smiled sincerely as she walked towards the bunch.

Sun just straight up jumped at the group hug while Blake stayed behind awkwardly.

Yang also hesitated.

"Blake uhh... What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I could... Ask you guys the same thin- Whoa!"

Sun's tail suddenly pulled her, forcing her to join, much to her amusement. Joseph used Stone Free to pull Yang as well.

"There was a White Fang attack outside just to give you context." Sun told Joseph.

"Huh?! Then let's-"

"Don't worry. We took care of Adam and the others." the blonde faunus continued.

"Adam! I'm gonna fucking kill that guy." Joseph said. They all understood because Yang lost her arm to him and Joseph must know how it felt to lose a limb, that or they're dating.

"You... Know him?" Blake whispered as they broke the group embrace.

"Yeah, he was all over the news and he cut freaking Yang's arm!" he snarled.

Sun and Blake looked at each other.

(0)*

The battle is over, but the war is far from it.

Team RWBY is back and Team JNR are there to support them. For now, the dread they felt just grew, knowing that they were holding the relic that screams "hey, come get some."

But there is still one thing that flooded Joseph's mind as he sat outside in the night alone.

Jotaro and the corpse parts. Whatever the fuck those are.

All of a sudden, he remembered Professor Port's question.

 _"But will you say the same if the opportunity presented itself?"_

Jotaro went out of his way to collect the corpse parts for him, and he couldn't just say no. This is it. He is finally going home. But the place that welcomed him, the friends he made and the love he shared, are going to be left behind as chaos looms over the horizon.

He asked himself "Was it... Really worth it?"

 **Giorno's POV**

The stone mask... The artifact that made his father immortal. The thing that allowed him to have an 81 year old nephew. "So this is just merely Kars' invention, huh?" he uttered as he pricked his finger and dropped blood on it, watching it activate as spikes retracted.

"That is not even the most advanced one, master." GEROH adds as he placed the superior one beside it. One with a giant hole in it's forehead. Giorno's blood didn't activate it however.

"W-What's wrong with it?"

"It only responds to UV light, the sun or ripple will do." the stand explained.

"Interesting..."

(0)*

 _Back at Remnant._

"WHAT?!" was the heiress reaction when Qrow told them that they need to get the lamp to Atlas.

"Huh? Wh-" But before Jaune could finish, Weiss stood up.

"I spent the whole Volume trying to escape Atlas and now you're telling me that we need to get back there?" she stood up and huffed her chest.

"Woah woah, take it easy with the 4th wall breaking, kid. It's not like we have a choice." Qrow said as he set the relic down the table. Ren was currently unconcious, drained by fighting for too long. But now, they can finally catch their breath.

"Besides, we aren't moving til the day after tomorrow. Seeing as how everyone got fatigue on their sleeves."

"Hey Qrow. Why do they want this thing anyway?" Joseph asked as he inspected the relic.

"Probably the same reason Kars wanted that crimson stone. It's not rocket science, Joseph." the older man snarked.

"Well pardon my stupidity, I'm not a rocket scientist. I am not even any sort of scientist, nor am I a rocket." the brunette rebutted. "... You're a broscientist." Jaune lazily adds.

"... You got me there."

To be continued

 **Oh boy, brace yourselves on what's coming...**


	30. Late night drinking

Joseph stood up and stretched. "I'm going out for a night time stroll."

Yang yawned and wrapped her arm around Ruby "We're going to bed."

"I'll go with you Joseph." Jaune and Sun said.

"Ren, what about y-" he stopped himself when he saw Ren already indulging in deep slumber.

"Well, looks like Weiss is not the only one who snores."

"I heard that!" they heard the heiress yell from the girls' room.

Qrow stood up and dusted himself. "It's scotch o' clock. You kids take care."

"Oscar, you coming?" Joseph grinned at the boy.

"Ohh umm..."

"Come on, it's men's night out! The only exception is Ren since he got f'd up." Sun smiled at the boy.

"S-Sure. Ozpin allowed me to go."

"Nice! Let's go!"

(0)*

Sun told them what happened when he and Blake were away. About the White Fang, about how they aimed to stop a civil war and how Adam Taurus is a tyrant.

"That guy is an ass, huh?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. Trying to steal Blake away..." he muttered.

"Oh so you do like her!" the blonde boy exclaimed.

"Duh! It's not rocket science."

"Well, I'm not a scientist nor am I a rocket." Jaune repeated Joseph's words with a sly smirk.

"Hey look! A bar!" Joseph exclaimed as they saw a... Small bar.

"W-Wait, am I allowed to be inside?" Oscar tugged their clothes, not wanting to get left outside.

"Oh sure, you're just gonna drink water. Or juice anyway." the faunus reassuringly patted his shoulder.

"Okay."

As they reach the door, Joseph stopped them all.

"Alright! Keep this in mind guys! If a door says 'push', fucking pull!" he grinned widely, confusing the 3.

"Uhhh, why?"

"It's not directions, it's a challenge!" he grabbed the handle and pulled with all his might, to no avail.

"Uhhh, JoJo?"

Joseph wrecked the door.

"Oh... Uhh."

The only customer inside is Qrow.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Joseph quickly fixed it with Crazy Diamond's ability, how convinient.

As everyone got inside they all took their seats at the bar stools.

"What may I get you, fine gents?" the bartender greeted as she wiped a glass with a white cloth.

"I'll have uhh... Strawberry sunrise. Looks thirst quenching." the Joestar smiled.

"I'll have a Pumpkin Pete soda..." the blonde said.

"Do you guys serve banana splits?" the faunus eagerly asked.

"Yes."

"Awesome! I'll have one! Kicking ass worked up my apetite."

"I'll have a glass of low fat milk." the boy said.

Qrow chuckled at their choice of drinks.

"I guess you guys made the right choice."

"And what's that suppose to mean, uncool Qrow?" Joseph teased.

"No, nevermind. Don't want you boys getting drunk."

"... If I were a bird, I knew who I'd shit on." the Joestar muttered.

"Good idea, watch your back, I could strike at any time." Qrow smugly replied.

The older man minded his own business as the younger lads talked.

They talked about stories of good times they had, funny moments and stuff. It's refreshing and a stress relief, seeing as they just emerged from a tough battle.

"And then the doctor said 'You need to take it easy.' and then I said 'I'm an animal, and last time I checked, you're not a vet!'" They all laughed at Joseph's story about how he went to a psychiatrist as a kid because he always keep getting in to fights at school.

"Say, I was kinda curious about your Hermit Purple thingy." Jaune said after he gulped another can of PP.

"What, what you wanna ask?"

"Oh oh! Blake told me that you tracked us on the bar because of your vines Joseph? Do you remember that?" Sun said.

"Yeah! It's the day we met and fight Torchwick, how the hell could I forget that, Sunny?" the Joestar grinned.

"Yeah, Ruby told me about it, but uhh... How exactly did you do it? I thought your Hermit Purple can only play your own memories and stuff?" the blonde knight asked.

"Well it's actually more than that. I could also take spirit photography. I just think about the person and bam I could take their picture from where they are right now."

Qrow suddenly was interested.

"Then that means we can track down Salem with it. But I won't believe you until you showed me."

Joseph smirked and took out his scroll.

"Hah. Well let me just show you, old timer."

"Old timer?"

His vines emerged and wrapped around his scroll. Joseph tapped the camera app then snapped a photo.

"Who is it?" Jaune curiously asked as the phone slowly proccessed the picture.

"It's... Slower than normal." Sun noted.

Qrow's eyes squinted, but then rolled as the photo revealed a picture of Team RWBY featuring Nora having a pillow fight.

"Hey, I was wondering if they really are asleep so..." Joseph drifted.

Sun took a closer look to it and blushed at Blake's cute pajamas, Jaune stared at it skeptically, noting how the girls were at the boys' room, meaning they probably thrashed the place. Oscar blushed and turned away, not comfortable seeing girls in tight outfits.

"It could be really useful. But..." Qrow slowly turned to glare at Joseph.

"If you used it to spy on the girls inappropriately, I'm gonna... No, I think Yang could do more damage than I ever could." Qrow warned him, making the Joestar gulp.

"Hey, I'm not that kind of person." he replied.

 **Salem's POV**

https/m./watch?v=I9n6iMeIW8A

Her eyes widened as the pillar exploded, exposing a man in a suit, with short purple hair and a smug smirk.

"T-This power..."

It made her stutter. Currently the strongest force in Remnant, stuttered. Which can only mean one thing...

Fuck.

The Pillar Man opened his eyes.

"HehehehahahHAHA!"

 **Weiss' POV**

After returning from the boy's room which they totally did not wrecked, they returned to their room, but not quite ready for bed yet.

"I know it feels weird, but I feel so energetic." Ruby mused as she jumped to her bed.

"I know right? It's like we never fought a hard battle earlier." Blake agreed.

"Eh. I'm always energetic." Nora mused.

"Did you guys think Joseph will know that he is missing one pair of underwear?" Yang smirked, hinting that she stole some.

"Ugh, Yang. What is wrong with you?" the heiress cringed.

"Should I tell everyone?" Ruby asked, giddy.

"About?" the faunus asked.

"Oh. Yeah, sis. I trust you girls." the blonde casually said, sly smirk on her lips.

"She and Joseph were officially dating."

"YEEEEAAAAAHHH!!" they all turned to Nora, who just screamed victoriously.

"You're waiting for this to happen, huh?" Yang said as she lied on her bed.

"Oh I'm longing for it to happen!"

"Well, do you girls wanna hear something juicy?" the busty blonde teasingly smirked.

Everyone suddenly payed attention and leaned closer.

"We already made out."

Ruby covered her face with a blanket, flustered, Blake looked away to hide her blush, Weiss covered her mouth in shock while Nora shared the same grin as Yang.

"How was it?!" the orange haired girl asked.

"It was so fucking hot, his hands were on me and we're chest to chest. And I even entered his mouth with my tongue." she boasted, blowing them a raspberry.

"Aaahhh! My virgin ears!" The scythe wielder squeaked and left the room.

The 3 girls listening were blushing. They can't deny that Joseph is a good looking guy, thoughts of making out with him riled them up.

"And then I had him dance for me~" Yang proudly said, enjoying their reactions.

"Breakdance?"

"No. Lap dance. Like a stripper~"

le gasps*

"No way..."

"Yes way."

To be continued

 _AYAYAYYYYYY_

 **Kars has joined the server.**

 **Crap, I can't get to make the link work ughhhh.**


	31. Fluffy

**Ruby's POV**

She lounged at the couch, not really comfortable with what they're talking about. Joseph is their friend and talking about him like that is just weird.

Ruby sighed and stood up, heading to the fridge to see if there is any food.

Nothing.

She closed it disappointedly and turned around.

She gasped at the sight of Giorno eating cookies at the couch. He smiled at her and offered for her to seat next to him.

He was wearing a tshirt with a cleavage window and sweatpants, probably his pajamas. But why does he have those freaking chest exposed?? And she noticed that his braid is undone but the 3 holes were still there.

"Want some?" the don offered, voice sounding exhausted.

"G-Giorno... H-How, why are you here?"

"Figured I'll visit... Is it a bad time to visit?" he cautiously asked.

Ruby squinted and turned away, remembering her inappropriate dream but reassured him that it's fine.

"By the way, Joseph is here. But he went out though..." she said after calming down.

"I'm not here to see him, though. I came here to see you." Giorno said, straightforward.

Ruby squeaked and blushed "U-Uhh, w-why?"

Giorno shrugged and munched on another cookie "Figured I'd hang out with other people, it's been exhausting hanging out with my crew all the time."

She looked down, still shy.

"So are you gonna sit and eat? Or do I have to finish them all by myself?" the blonde don smiled as he waved his half bitten cookie at her.

"Hey I'll have some!" she snatched a rather foreign looking cookie and took a bite.

"... Mmmmm!" her face lit up at the delicious flavor.

"You like it? It's called Baci di Dama, it's hazelnut feeling is made to melt in your mouth." Giorno smiled, amused at her dorky behavior.

"Can I have some more Baci di Dama?" she said, with moutful of cookies.

"Sure."

Ruby wasted no time and gobbled as much as she can.

"Mamma mia!" the blonde don jumped in surprise.

(0)*

"Huh, your moon is weird." Giorno stated as he braided his hair. "Huh? What does the moon look like in your home?"

"It's just a white sphere."

"Oh."

Giorno finished and wiped his lips with a napkin. Ruby felt somehow intimidated, he is just so formal and sophisticated.

So elegant, fabulous and hot. While Ruby is... Ruby.

Since Ruby is Ruby, she suddenly blurted out "CanItouchyourhair?" she covered her mouth and apologized as the blonde boy looked at him with an amused expression. Giorno turned his body to face her and leaned closer.

'Too close, too close!' she thought as she timidly moved away. Giorno stared at her and tilted his head "Well? Are you going to?"

The scythe wielder blinked.

"O-Oh... You didn't say anything so..."

She poked the middle hole with a finger, then started to poke all three of them. "Woah..." she muttered in amazement, how can someone have a hairstyle so ridiculous yet so pretty at the same time?

 **Joseph's POV**

After exiting the bar, Qrow said he'd catch up. They all walked passed another bar and there is another fucking cool bike, arguably cooler than Bumblebee.

"Woah, look at that bike, man!" Sun pointed.

"Not looking, too tired, must sleep." Jaune lazily kept walking along with Oscar.

So Sun and Joseph stayed behind to inspect the similarly cool sports bike.

"Like what you see?" a mature yet attractive woman asked the two boys.

"Yeah, it looks cool, wh-" the blonde faunus was cut off however.

"HEY, that's my wife!" they heard a drunken man scream.

"You married a bike? That's fucking weird." the Joestar snarked.

The patrons fortunately defused the situation before it becomes a fight.

 **Weiss' POV**

"No, no, no, no!" she whined after Yang decided to tease her about Jotaro.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh my God!" the blonde teasingly smirked.

"He is too rude for my taste." she folded her arms in denial. "What about you, Blake? What do you think of Jotarooo?" Yang winked. "Ah, well... A 10?" the faunus said, rather unsure. Nora was already asleep.

"I mean, I still prefer my JoJo, but I must say he is attractive~" the busty blonde purred. "Well, I'm convinced that everyone in Joseph's family look attractive to some extent." the faunus lazily replied, she stood up however. "I'm going to get some milk. Do you need anything?" the raven haired girl asked her teammates.

The blonde yawned while the heiress shook her head and covered herself in a blanket to sleep.

"Nah, too tired. Tell Ruby to get back here, it's past her bed time." Yang sleepily said as she tucked herself in bed.

"Got it."

 **Giorno's POV**

They talked about random stuff as Ruby kept playing with his hair, it's childish yet really cute at the same time.

"You're a part of a gang??" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. However. I changed it's ways, it's not a criminal organization anymore."

The girl stopped fondling his hair.

"S-So... You entered a syndicate, then crawled your way up to the top... Then made it a good gang?"

"If you put it that way, yes." he lazily lied on her lap, making her jump a little.

"I didn't tell you to stop." he gently whispered, he actually quite enjoyed having his hair fondled. Ruby blushed and whisper "You're so cool..."

"Ruby, Yang told me to-" he heard an unfamiliar feminine voice who stopped her sentence mid way as she witnessed Giorno lying on Ruby's lap.

"Uhhh..."

"BLAKE! S-SHHH!!" Ruby hushed her. "But you're the one who's noisy..." the faunus replied.

Giorno sat up and observed her, she had cat ears, wut.

"Ciao, my name is Giorno Giovanna. Nice to meet you." he stood up and bowed politely. "Oh umm, I'm Blake Belladonna, Ruby's teammate. You must be JoJo's uncle, correct?" she called it, the Joestars are attractive, she fucking knew it.

"Correct, I'm also Ruby's boyfriend."

"B-Boyfriend??" the dark redhead squeaked.

"Are we not friends? I'm a boy and I'm your friend right?" he cautiously asked.

"Y-Yeah but..."

"Well, this is awkward... Err.. Come on Ruby, let's go." Blake chugged her bottle of milk before leaving.

Giorno stood up and dusted himself.

"I guess it's way past your bed time." he teasingly smirked.

"Oh shut up." she stood up as well.

But before Giorno could leave, she grabbed his arm. "You'll come back, right?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh."

"Arrividerci." he waved.

"Wait what does that..."

"It means til we meet again."

"Ohh..."

She stared at the ground, Giorno walked closer to her and patted her head, causing her to feel tense.

"A-Ahh! I gotta go..!" she whispered loudly.

"Bye!" she dashed off using her semblance.

He blinked at the sight. And returned back to the couch, eating what's left of the cookies.

To be continued

 **I just made myself crave for cookies, damnit.**


	32. Giorno gets nerfed

**Kars' POV**

"You will help me find the relic."

Kars chuckled at that. "Cute. But have you ever thought about the fact that I might be stronger than you? The fact that there is something greater than you, your defiance is admirable." the Pillar Man pitifully sat in front of the increasingly pissed Salem. "Are you trying to tell me that I must submit?"

Kars could feel that the woman is intimidated, trying to put up a facade.

"I don't know what made you stupid, but it surely works." the Pillar Man smiled.

He efforlessly slashed a Grimmified hand that tried to strike him. Match to Salem's surprise.

"Do you really want this?" he asked with a sly smirk.

Salem defensively stood up and backed away.

"I guess a win-win situation is a fictional situation. After all, you only win... *light mode* when someone else loses..."

 **Joseph's POV**

Joseph's hands were shaking, he just got home and everyone else is asleep. He was trying to play games on his scroll when his Hermit Purple suddenly went spastic. Showing him a terrifying video.

His predictions were true, Kars already won against her. And the worst part is he didn't kill her, he just beaten her to submission.

"Fuck!" he cussed and frantically looked around, but Oscar is exhausted and sleeping, he can't bring himself to wake him up.

He went outside the room to the couch to fucking think about it.

"This is bad. This is not good at all."

He's anxious about it. There might be no way out this time. Like they say, no matter how strong your luck is, it'll eventually ran out.

He looked at his hands, he was not all luck, he had some skills, he had the cunning. But it's kind of hard to fight something nigh invincible.

"You seem to be stressed out." he heard GEROH's voice and saw Giorno picking up a bowl of cookies.

"G-Giorno! You fucking cunt!" he hugged his uncle.

"Hey, missed you too, nipote..." the blonde don smiled.

They seperated. GEROH pouted "What, I don't get any hug?"

Joseph groaned and gave the stand a hug too.

"So, what's on your mind?" Giorno asked as he ate a cookie, offering the taller Joestar.

"It's Kars, he escaped." he said as he took the cookie away.

The don choked on his cookie, to which the stand panicked, GEROH performed the Heimlich manuever succesfully as it's user coughed. "How?"

"You see... There is this chick named Salem... Wait, GEROH can you just slap Gio or something?"

"I can't hurt my master in anyway or-" Giorno grabbed his knuckled and headbutted it.

"What the-" he kept headbutting it but nothing is happening, the knowledge won't turn to his mind.

"GEROH... Analysis."

"It appears that my abilites aren't responding." the stand replied as it inspected it's fists.

GEROH tried to open a portal back to their dimension unsuccessfully. It turned to glance at it's user with a horrified expression.

"What the hell..."

"Joseph."

"Yeah?"

"We're fucked."

 **Salem's POV**

HOW? FUCKING HOW? How could someone else triumph against her? And he won almost instantly, he copied her abilities, and he is suddenly fucking better than her. How?

"Well, you're gonna play nice? Or do I have to slice?" Kars smugly pinned her down, she lost her arm. He fucking absorbed it. And his anatomy may be enough to fully kill her even though she is immortal.

But apparently, so is he.

Salem gritted her teeth, she was on top, WAS. She used to be the top of the food chain. Now she is just some asshole's prey.

"Fine... I submit to your will." she begrudgingly said.

 **Joseph's POV**

"No, no, no, it's fine... We're not yet totally fucked." Joseph reassured his stoic uncle. "Hmm, I guess Kars won't be able to copy my reality rewrite so there is still hope." Giorno stated.

"M-Master..?" GEROH nervously said as he looked at them with a terrified expression. "GEROH... What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good..." the stand fell on it's knees as Giorno came to it's aid.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"S-Something is draining my energy... It's draining fas-" it's skin went bright, blinding the two Joestars.

The stand layed to the ground as pieces of skin fell off...

"G-GEROH?" the italian Joestar asked nervously. Much to his horror, it returned back to Gold Experience.

"GEROH..." he solemly whispered, Joseph looked at the stand with concern.

"H-Hey, GEROH... Come on, say something funny. Tell me how much you want to slap me." Joseph requested.

"MUDA!" GE slapped him.

"Shit. He is back to his old form..." Giorno fell on his knees.

"I can't... Shit... I never told anyone from the gang where I went..." the blonde boy worried about his gang back home. Are they going to be okay without his leadership? Definitely, Bruno is there. But he is sure as hell they're gonna prioritize finding him and it'll be a burden to them.

Joseph rubbed his cheek before remembering.

"The corpse parts... Gio!" his uncle turned to face him.

"Look, my grandson has the same powers as you and I told him to get the corpse parts to help me get out here... And uhh... He mentioned how it drains his powers. Maybe it's draining yours too?"

"I see..." was all he could reply to his nephew.

Atleast he brought the two things he want to show Joseph. The taller Joestar placed his hand on Giorno's shoulder. "We're gonna get GEROH back, okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah..."

"Welcome to Remnant! But fuck you, it's time for bed!"

 _The next day_

Both of them slept at the two couches in the living room. But they barely got any sleep.

However, they do agree on something, reassure everyone that they aren't completely screwed. Why? Well according to Giorno's words, would you still try to survive if you know that everything is in vain? Probably not.

To be continued

 _Everytime I close my eyes_

 _I wake up feeling so horny_

 _I can't get you outta my mind_

 _Sexin you be all I see_

 **Vol. 6 won't be released to youtube, fuck. But it's fine, I won't be following the story aside from a few parts.**

 **Here we have GEROH dying and Freek N' You plays.**


	33. Ditch

"Goodmorning guy-" Ruby stopped her attempt to wake up Joseph and Jaune because she noticed that the blonde on the couch wasn't Jaune.

She covered her mouth and started poking Joseph.

"Nng.. What? I barely had any sl-"

"JoJo, why is Giorno here??" she whispered.

Joseph got up and rubbed his eyes and rudely threw his metal hand to the back of the sleeping Giovanna's head.

"Ow..!"

"Wake up."

Giorno lazily got up, Ruby blushed at the sight of Giorno's shoulder exposed because his left collar is running down his arm, exposing the star shaped birthmark.

"Ahh, Ciao."

"Chaw!" Ruby squealed.

Joseph and Giorno glanced at eachother. "You got any sleep?"

"Barely."

Yang and Blake arrived at the living room. "Well, well, well! Look who we have here." Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby.

"Hey, I'm Yang, Ruby's sister. You should totally go out with her." she playfully introduced herself.

"Oh umm... My name is Giorno Giovanna. Pleased to meet you."

"Heh. You're expecting him to pose huh?" Joseph smirked.

"I actually do." the blonde girl answered.

Everyone soon came to the living room.

"Greetings, my name is Ozpin, this boy is named Oscar, you must be Gino-"

"Giorno Giovanna." Giorno interrupted Ospin and glared at Joseph, who just shrugged.

"My name is Jaune Arc, it's nice to meet you!" Jaune shook his hand.

"Lie Ren, I hope you won't be as eccentric as JoJo over here." Ren smiled at the don.

"Well, I have my moments..." the blonde don shyly smiled.

"Nora Valkyrie and I wanna know how you did your hair!" the hammer wielder yelled as she tried poking his hair holes, making him flinch.

"Ahh, it's... Well..." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Weiss Schnee." she proudly introduced herself before giving Ruby a teasing smirk.

"Ahh, nice to meet you."

"I already introduced myself." Blake smiled.

"Yes."

"Sun Wukong! Glad to have another blonde here!" the blonde faunus grinned and raised his hand up.

"Likewise." Gold Experience high fived Sun.

"Woah! What is that..?"

"Hey. Don't wanna say this out loud but I owe you one." Qrow said.

"T-There is no need."

"So. What brings you here?"

Giorno flinched at the question and looked at Joseph.

"Well, he is stuck here. His powers malfunctioned for some reason." the brunette half lied.

"Si. So..."

"So, he is gonna be a part of our team!" Joseph grinned.

Everyone was silent and stared at each other.

 **Salem's POV**

After submitting to his will, Salem managed to convince him that gaining the relic is the best idea. But one thing is conflicting. Salem wants to destroy humanity while Kars simply wants to rule it. She needs to find a way to usurp him. She rolled her eyes when she heard him cackling.

"AWAKEN, MY STANDO!"

Kars glanced at her with a devious smirk.

"What do you want?" she asked, cautious.

"I just need you to sleep."

"But it's morni-"

She gasped as she was impaled by Kars' grimmified hand.

"I'm just going to inject haemotoxin to your system since you're too stupid to follow orders..."

She can't die from mere venom, Kars knows this, he also knows it would just knock her out, and truth to be told, it did.

 **Giorno's POV**

Getting to know everyone is quite an exhausting job for Giorno. Carrying the heavy thought that they are fucked and keeping it from everyone made him anxious. What's worse is he had to explain everything to everyone since he can't just slap them with knowledge. It pains him to admit it, but he misses GEROH.

Giorno always hated pointless conversations, unless it's with people he is fond with. He doesn't hate Joseph's friends but he still doesn't feel the connection to them yet for him to be comfortable. Granted, he just met them.

And so they bombard him with dumbass questions.

 **Joseph's POV**

Qrow told them to prepare after they stop bombarding Giorno dumbass questions, Joseph shrugged and went on to prepare since he already asked Giorno dumbass questions to last him a lifetime. He noticed Giorno's bag and took it with him to the boy's room while everyone is in the living room.

Opening it, he saw an arrow. And the Aja Stone Mask, and the Red Stone itself.

"What the fuck..." he muttered.

Maybe he is going to bombard his uncle dumbass questions after all...

 _A few hours later_

Salem woke up. Feeling so distressed. She is so frustrated that some fucker is more powerful than her and he is outright toying with her.

She glared at the Pillar Man, who was inspecting the crystal ball that allowed her to talk over the Seer Grimm.

She gritted her teeth, his ability was outright torture.

But to her surprise, Kars sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wha-"

"After uncountable days in isolation, both in space and in that shell... I figured that my powers still can't bring Esidisi or Whammu back."

"... Wha-"

"And so, I will try my best to recreate the bond I once had with them with you."

She blushed in embarrassment, she squirmed away but he isn't budging.

"Well how about a proper conversation?!"

Kars looked at her and tilted his head "Sure."

'... He is a social retard.'

 **Giorno's POV**

The day flew by really fast. Apparently they are supposed to go to Atlas tomorrow. He sought out to find Joseph.

"Giorno."

"Ahh, Joseph. Just the man I was looking for."

"Joseph Joestar, Giorno Giovanna... JoJo! GioGio! HA! Cracked it!" they heard Nora yell from the kitchen.

"Gio, what the hell is up with the arrow and the mask?? Why do you have those?!" the brunette asked, rather tense.

"Huh. You see, that arrows... Are stand arrows."

"DOUBLE SHOCK!"

"They grant everyone they pierce with arrows. Ugh goddamnit this is gonna be confusing..."

Giorno explained how he intended to make the arrow a trump card if things go wrong, and he intended to see how the mask activate with Joseph's ripple. The tall Joestar listened intently.

"You could be JauJau, Jaune!"

"Nora, you're being ridiculous."

"Giorno. This is bad. If they found out about it, it could raise unwanted attention and shit."

"Which is why I have a suggestion."

"What?"

"We pursue Kars on our own."

"WHAT THE F-" Giorno smacked his mouth to shut him up.

"Think about it. We dispose of Kars while they get rid of Salem's faction. I honestly think none of them have the ability to stand up against that lifeform."

Joseph winced. He almost lost Weiss if it weren't for Jotaro's interference. It's a reasonable idea. They welcomed him like family, of course Kars will destroy everything dear to him. If Salem's heat is bad, then having Kars' on top of it is ultra bad. But he shook his head in disagreement.

"No. I trust them."

Giorno calmly sighed.

"Joseph. Tonight is the perfect time to disperse from them. It-"

"I don't know! I'm not too sure about it, fuck! Give me some time to think..."

Unbeknowst to them, Qrow was listening.

 **Qrow's POV**

That Giorno kid's plan actually made sense. The aliens take on the alien threat while the locals take on the local threat. It's a suicide mission on the two's part. But taking the relic is a suicide mission to begin with.

'It was kind of nice of them to put their lives in even more risk just to lessen ours.' he chuckled to himself as the two part ways.

 **Joseph's POV**

Fuck, fuck, fuck. The Joestar ran his metal hand through his hair, he stared outside the window of the bedroom.

He needed some time for himself. Luckily the boys were away in the living room.

He jumped as he felt Yang's arms wrapped around his hips.

"Deep thought, mind sharing it?" she playfully whispered.

"Oh it's nothing."

The blonde tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"You've been silent all day, JoJo. I can tell something is bothering you."

"Oh umm... I have just been thinking about myself."

"You?"

"Yeah... How much I suck at Soaring Ninjas. I thought to myself, how could I be so bad at it?"

Yang laughed out loud as she pulled him closer.

"Nice callback. But you better start telling me the real reason, cause I have half a mind suplexing you." she teased.

"Okay fine. I'm just homesick." he lied again. Yang's expression suddenly softened. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not much of a problem. I mean, you guys tried your best in to making me feel at home so I'm grateful." he turned around and kissed her forehead.

"Go get some beauty sleep." he smiled softly.

"Oh please, I'm already beautiful."

She hesitantly broke away from the hug and softly punched his chest. "Goodnight, JoJo."

"Goodnight, Yang."

She went outside and closed the door.

Joseph heard muffled squealing. He smiled and shook his head, it was Ruby, she was eavesdropping.

The Joestar decided to head to bed, early.

Joseph woke up in the same spot he was sleeping on, but it was still night time.

But something feels... Strange.

He can't move his arms.

His eyes widened as he realized he was bound to his bed.

"What the fuck?!" he squirmed, trying to break free. He noticed that the other boys were nowhere to be seen.

"J-Jaune?! Sun?!" he called out. Still nothing.

"Giorno?! Ren?! Where are you guys?!"

Suddenly the sound of someone entering the door caught his attention.

He squinted his eyes, not being able to recognize the person. But as it got closer, it's the busty blonde wearing an orange sleeveless shirt and pajama pants with a twisted smile on her face.

"Yang..?"

To be continued

 **Stand: Dream Away**

 **User: U. Kars**

 **Destructive Power: C**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: A**

 **Durability: B**

 **Precision: B**

 **Development Potential: USELESS**

 **Ability: Much like Death 13 but focuses on psychological aspect of nightmare.**

 **"But Giogio195, why isn't Kars stando a punch ghost?"**

 **Simple! Kars is already a physical specimen who can throw down by himself, he is a strong independent Pillar Man who don't need no punch ghost.**

 **Also, seeing as how Kars fought Lisa Lisa and Joseph, he is the type to use psychological warfare. His taunts against Joseph tells me that he is the type who likes crushing people's dreams. Also Dream Away is a nice The Cars song.**


	34. JoGio's Bizarre Adventure

"Oh it's just you. Where is everybody? Can you get this shit off me?" he nonchalantly requested as the blonde menacingly approached his bed.

Yang's grin never left her face as she slowly mounted the bed.

"Hey hey, what's got you so happy?"

"JoJo~"

Yang slumped on top of him.

"Yang... Could you get these off first?" he requested, quite unsure.

"But I got you where I want you..."

Before Joseph could ask, she smashed her lips and forced her tongue through. Joseph squirmed and used his legs to knock her off of him.

"Yang! What's wrong with you?!" he irritably yelled.

The blonde stared at him with crimson eyes and giggled.

"I'm lovesick, JoJo. _**And you're the cure**_."

She pulled down his pants, exposing his member, causing Joseph to gasp.

With a devious smirk, she groped his manhood, barely being able to wrap her fingers at his girth. The brunette was speechless as the blonde licked it's tip.

"Joseph!"

Joseph sprung up all sweaty, he turned to face Giorno, who was staring at him worriedly.

He looked around to see Ren and Jaune sleeping on the other beds beside his. "What's wrong?" the blonde boy asked.

Joseph stared at his hands, was it a nightmare? It felt too real.

"Just... A bad wet dream... A really bad one." he whispered.

 _"And you're the cure."_

The way she said it... No. It's not her voice, it was his voice.

"Kars..." he muttered.

"What?"

"I'll tell you everything later, let's go. I made up my mind." he stood up and silently picked up his stuff.

"Joseph." the blonde don called his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Let's get to the outskirts first then try to track him down with Hermit Purple."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **Ruby's POV**

It was the day they are going to set their journey to Atlas. Yawning as the sun shone on her. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. She woke up earlier than the team again. Blake is sleeping like a cat, Yang's bed is messy and her blanket is on the floor, Weiss and Nora were having a snoring contest.

"Guuuuuuuuuys!" she cheered, waking the others up.

"Come on, it's time to go." she nudged Yang, who groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Hmm, 5 more minutes sis, I'm not a morning person..."

She heard a knock on the door.

She stood up and walked towards it, remembering that it could be Giorno, she checked her breath if it stinks, before clearing her throat, then inhaling and exhaling deeply.

She opened the door and it's Jaune.

"Ruby, JoJo and Gio were missing." he hastily said.

"Oh no..."

(0)*

All of them are at the living room. Qrow is also nowhere to be seen but he could just be drinking some place else. The boys were certain that Joseph slept in the room with them and Giorno slept on the couch in the living room.

"We went home together after checking out that ride." Sun once again said.

Ospin cleared his throat.

"I don't know where they could have went but we need to move the relic as soon as we can."

"WHAT?!" was Yang's response.

"Now, now, Miss Xiao Long. We are going to have to wait for a few hours to make sure they didn't just went out. I sent Qrow a message to look for them in the town and he responded that he will."

Yang sighed and calmed down.

 **Yang's POV**

'Right, I'm just overthinking. They probably went outside to roam around town...' she hopefully thought.

That is until Ren entered the room with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey, what's that?" Nora asked the raven haired boy.

"I... I'll just read it." the boy replied.

 _"If you guys are reading this then we are already long gone._ _I hate everyone of you. We ditched because we're going the fuck out of here. You can stop Salem all you want, I don't want a piece of action. You're all on your own. I never cared about your well being. I finally went back home._

 _Yours truly,_

 _JoJo."_

Yang snatched the paper and read it in disbelief.

"What..?" she asked in despair as Ruby immediately went to comfort her.

The room was silent as her hands started to tremble.

 **Giorno's POV**

"Weren't you a little rough with that letter?" he asked his nephew as they trekked towards the outskirts of Haven.

"I need to, Giorno. I have to break their hearts to save them. I have to make sure she is safe, even if it means leaving her." he silently uttered, making the blonde Joestar flinch.

Giorno crouched at the muddy sidewalk.

Joseph stared at them before picking up on the cue.

He let his Hermit Purple plunged through the dirt as a map automatically formed.

"An island up north... Near this massive landmass called Solitas..." Giorno muttered as he squinted to read the mud writing.

 **Sun's POV**

"Yang, stop!" Blake screamed as everyone tried to hold Yang down after she kept punching the fucking piece of paper.

"I will kill him..! I swear he is gonna pay!" the blonde squirmed, everyone had a hard time containing her, even Nora, who was arguably the physically strongest of them all.

"Easy, girl! Easy!" the short woman pleaded.

Yang growled and reared her elbow back.

Her elbow hit the blonde faunus.

"Ow! Oof!" Sun was knocked down to the ground, landing face first.

"Sun, are you okay??" Blake asked as she held her bestfriend's leg.

"Yeah! Just fi-" he turned around but his palm suddenly rested on a paper.

"What's this..?" he saw a different, more elegant handwriting. He decided to read it out loud, stopping everyone in their tracks.

 _"To whom it may concern,_

 _Me and Joseph are leaving without you. But please don't take it the wrong way. The letter you saw was what Joseph wants you to think, but I'm sure all of you are aware of Kars. We opted to go on a suicide mission to stop him while you focus on stopping Salem."_ everyone stared at him as he continued.

 _"I wrote this in secret because he insisted that we show that we don't care about everyone. But it's the opposite. In the small time I've spent with you, I can tell that each and everyone of you possess a golden heart."_ everyone urged him to go on.

 _"Try to get the Relic to safe hands, we're going to hold them off._ _And Yang..."_ the girl's crimson eyes softened back to lavender.

 _"Joseph will always be there for you. Rubytherearecookiespackedinsidethefridge_

 _Love,_

 _Giorno Giovanna."_

Ruby's face contorted to a sincere smile. Yang rubbed her tears and everyone glanced at each other.

"COOKIES!"

(0)*

The future huntsmen and huntresses from Beacon was ordered by Ospin to go along with the Joestars' plan and take the relic to Atlas.

Team JNR and RWBY under the supervision of Ospin and Qrow, began their trek to ride a train to Atlas.

Oh God another train...

 **Giorno's POV**

"Travelers, stop!" the two JoJos turned to face an elderly man. The old man coughed and said "Don't take that route..! That road is crawling with Grimms!"

"And we're crawling with skill!" the brunette grinned.

"Don't worry, sir. We can take care of ourselves." the blonde don politely reassured him.

"Where are you young men heading to, if you don't mind me asking?" the old man asked.

Giorno showed him a picture of the map and pointed at the unnamed island.

"The... Land of Darkness??" the old man gasped.

"Yep! We're gonna bring light!" Joseph boasted.

"Listen, young men. This island is not reachable by ferry or airship. I don't even know how it appeared in your map! It's a place that doesn't exist."

"How can we reach it?"

"The desire to enter will transport you there..."

Joseph was about to say that it sounds stupid. But after being through so much that will make everyone say wtf, he decided against it.

"Right... So how are we going to know if we've reach it?" the brunette folded his arms and asked.

"Why they have told me, only one huntsman have left that place that live to tell the tale. It's clouds are crimson, tar everywhere and a stench that reeks of puke! There is also an unsually high amount of Grimms in every place you see. The place around you will suddenly change to a grittier version of your locatio-"

"Hell yeah. It sounds awesome."

"Thank you, sir. Come on, Joseph."

"B-But it's too perilous!" the old man exclaimed.

"We know. But someone has got to do it."

Giorno tapped his foot.

"Is there anything else we need to know about the place?"

The elderly sighed.

"Rumor has it, that a huge castle that contained ultimate evil is lurking somewhere."

 _3 hours later._

"What the actual fuck is that..?" the two stayed still behind the trees as a roaring Nuckelavee lets out a powerful shriek.

"I saw Jaune and the others took down one of those things while they were being stalked by Tyrian." Giorno said as he summoned Gold Experience.

"Joseph. What is currently at your disposal?"

"Let me see..."

After checking, it's Stone Free.

"Okay. Can you pick that branch up above you?"

Following his command, Joseph broke it from the tree, catching the Grimm's attention.

"Stay. Still." Giorno calmly whispered.

Gold Experience transformed the branch to a snake and let it slither out of the taller JoJo's grip and on the way to the Grimm.

But the Grimm seemingly ignored the snake.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Giorno sighed in disappointment.

"I have an idea." Joseph smirked.

To be continued

 **There's supposed to be only one Nuckelavee in canon.**


	35. Welcome to the jungle

_A few moments later._

"Gold Experience!" the stand blocked the Nuckelavee's strike, but GE wasn't a very physical stand that compares to the likes of Star Platinum or The World, so it's a rather painful move.

"Nng!" the blonde don was knocked away.

"By the rules of the land, you are now my uncle, for you have defeated my previous one." Joseph yelled, revealing his presence to the Grimm. The Nuckelavee turned it's attention to the taller Joestar standing amongst the trees, it stretched it's arms towards him, only to be cut by thin, yet razor sharp strings, tied across the branches.

It shrieked in pain.

Giorno smiled as the thing's arms were riddled with incisions.

"My turn." he uttered as the strings turned to tapeworms that are wrapped around the trees, the Grimm yanked it's arms away, dismembering the worms, which reflected back to the Nuckelavee, causing it's body to be dismembered as well.

"Well that wasn't much of a trial." Giorno said as Joseph ran up to him to inspect the carcass slowly fading away.

 _"AYAYA-"_

Joseph declined the call.

"They're trying to call me and message me. Can't they just go on without us??" he irritably mumbled as he saw multiple notifications from his scroll.

They heard something rustle over the trees.

"Someone is following us." the blonde uttered.

"Oi! Get out and f-" Giorno nudged him with an elbow.

"Let's pretend we don't care and catch whoever it is off guard."

Joseph slowly nodded and glared at the figure moving among the rainforest.

 _A few hours later._

"Hey, I'm just going to take a piss." Joseph said as he left the bag near Giorno, who was sitting besides a tree.

The blonde was left in his own thoughts, the sun is almost setting and they must build a fire to campin the Grimm infested woods.

He stared at his scroll. Sadly smiling at Ruby's contact profile. GEROH's final request was for him to call her.

 **Kars' POV**

"What's so special about this Joestar?" the woman asked.

"Oh ho ho, it's a long story. But what got my interest is... That little group carrying the lamp are on a train to Atlas." he smirked as he snapped his finger.

A vampiric servant came and poured him a glass of wine? Or blood?

Taking a sip, he offered his new subordinate if she wants some, to which she declined.

"And what are you trying to suggest, Lord Kars?" he rolled his eyes when he heard the sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Imbecile. You told me how your little ambush and attempt to get whatever it is you're after failed just a few days ago. They are vulnerable. They are worn from battle. We have reserves." Kars stood up and stripped his suit back to his loincloth, causing Salem to quickly look away from his muscular body.

"Ahh, much more comfortable. I suggest a counterattack."

"They are huntsmen in training, my subordinates were still recovering. Grimms will only slow them down."

Kars grinned at this dumb idea he has.

"Allow me to surprise you, woman."

 **Joseph's POV**

He heard Giorno groaning and muttering about faulty reception.

"Hey, how about we start the fire?" the taller Joestar suggested.

"Alright." his uncle put away his scroll and made a small tree, he used GE to accelerate it's age to the point it shed orange leaves.

Joseph grinned, how convinient that his grandfather's hamon was at his disposal.

GE gathered a bunch of dried leaves and placed it in front of him as the tall man initiated his ripple breathing.

"I'm gonna... Punch those leaves! SCARLET OVERDRIVE!" he punched it with his burning fist, allowing fire to burn.

Giorno smiled as the products of his stand brought them foods, hounds carrying baskets of meat and fruits before turning back to logs.

"Wait..." the two of them stared up the skies only to notice that it's colors are changing.

"Well that was fast..."

"I don't think this is what the sky looks like after sunset..." Giorno muttered.

"It's because it isn't!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Holy shit, we're already here?" the blonde stood up.

Crimson clouds, check.

Tar... Not yet.

Grimms... Not that many.

The trees went to a shade of black.

"Well, that old man certainly didn't tell us about trees going bla-"

Unholy noise shit*

They turned around to face 5 Beringels.

"Joseph. What's that."

"Trouble."

They slowly backed away.

"Truth to be told, I have no fucking clue, I barely passed Mr. Port's class..." he muttered through his teeth.

"You slacker."

"Hey, don't lecture me about not going to school, you're a 15 year old kid ruling Italy's most powerful crime syndicate..."

The huge apes noticed them and roared.

The two turned tail and ran.

"YOU'RE A JOESTAR ALRIGHT!" Joseph screamed as he didn't have to tell Giorno to use the secret technique.

"Joseph, how good are you at skating?" the blonde asked as the s behind them rummaged through trees.

"Same amount I read my books, just a minimum."

"Good enough!" Giorno jumped to his back and turned the taller Joestar's scarf to a hagfish.

"Joseph, we're going goo skating."

"Ahh, I got it!" Joseph shot Stone Free to the trees up front as Giorno's hagfish excreted slime to the ground that made it slippery.

"Pull!" the don ordered, the brunette did so that allowed them to slide through.

"Oh nooooo!!"

"Focus! Keep yourself balanced!"

They are putting a great distance between them and the 5 behemoths but at the cost of less control.

"A TREE! OH FUCK!" Joseph cussed as they are seconds away from hitting a tree at high speeds.

"GOLD EXPERIENCE!" Giorno accelerated the tree's life until it rotted away,

They passed through it no problem.

"Phew, that was cl-OH NO!" they hit a broken down house.

THUD*

"Oof!"

They groaned and dusted themselves.

"Getting here was easier than I thought.." Giorno mused.

"Yeah. But where do we start searching?" Joseph got up and readjusted the bag strap on his shoulders.

"Well, that castle shouldn't be that hard to find." his uncle replied, eyeing the ruined building.

"Let's camp here. Probably safer if we set up traps around this." he muttered as he turned to the entrance. Leaving Joseph to his thoughts.

"Mamma mia!"

"Oh? Something wrong, unc?" Joseph asked as he followed him.

His eyes widened as they witness a nest of lancers. Atleast 8 of them.

"Oh, I remember these guys! Our second exam was about them." the taller Joestar brightly exclaimed.

(0)*

"URAGH!" the brunette yelled as he tore one off in half by it's wings.

"Life spring forth!" Giorno exclaimed as a tree impaled atleast two of them.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" he unleashed his stand.

Joseph gritted his teeth as he used a broken table to guard himself from three specimen. He winced at the fact that Crazy Diamond (which was currently at his disposal) is more of a utility than an offensive ability.

"Joseph! Are you alright?" Giorno asked as he held back a specimen trying to maul him.

"You tell me!" Joseph angrily answered as he smashed one with the table.

But their stingers acted as a grappling hook that snatched away Joseph's only weapon.

"Shit!"

"MUDA!" GE donutted the one pinning his master and kicked it away.

"I have an idea."

(0)*

GE smashed the table that the three remaining giant locusts were holding to pieces with a kick as Joseph fixed it, causing huge wooden splinters to impale them.

Joseph collapsed in relief as they finally got rid of the oversized pests.

Giorno sealed the door with a few plants and used trees to support the unstable ceiling.

"Man. What a day."

 _A few hours passed_

They decided to stay the night and light a fire.

Giorno lied down at his comfy GE bermuda grass while Joseph used Stone Free to make a fucking sleeping bag.

"What do you think are they doing right now?" Joseph asked out of the blue.

"Well. If you want me to message them, I'll say that there is no scroll recep-"

"No! That will disrupt the facade that we hate them."

Giorno smirked, remembering his own letter for them that completely contradict Joseph's.

"Yeah. Whatever. I think they're doing fine. Do you think they could be... Searching for us?" the blonde asked, deciding to play along.

"Nah. The relic is more important. They need to give it to Stroheim 2.0."

"... Stroheim?"

After a explaining who Stroheim is and why he called General Ironwood 'Stroheim 2' they both decided to get to bed after checking that the entrances are barricaded.

Giorno's eyes spot a strange black thing in the dark. He squinted, only to find it motionless. Shrugging, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

To be continued


	36. Επιστροφή του πολεμιστή

**Ruby's POV**

"What?" she uttered dumbfounded as their attacks won't work on the pack of Manticores.

"They look kinda different." she heard Qrow said as he changed his sword to a scythe.

"POW!" Nora smashed one off the edge.

"They weren't supposed to be drooling like this..." Ren muttered as he kept firing. "That's because they shouldn't." Ospin said, taking note of the more bloodthirsty nature it had.

Blake severed a Manticore's leg, her eyes widened in horror as it grew back.

"Umm..." she turned her Gambol Shroud to a pistol and aimed it at the regenerating Manticore.

"Guys! Ripple seems to work!" they heard Yang announce as she punched one with the power of the sun.

"Oh thank goodness we have you on our team."

Ruby used her scythe to propel herself next to her sister.

"Yang!"

"Ora! Oh hey sis!" she smiled after smacking a pesky Manticore off the train.

"Can you somehow fuse bullets with hamon?"

The busty blonde stared at the ground in deep thought.

"I think I can..."

"Great. Get inside and use your ham thing to empower the ammunition." Qrow ordered as he fought a Sphinx.

"You heard the man, let's go!" Ruby grabbed her sister's hand.

They heard a freezing sound, they turned around to see a frozen Manticore.

"Go! I'll cover you!" Weiss yelled as she loaded her rapier with Dust.

(0)*

Yang placed her hands to the ammunitions and concentrated.

"Ham... On! Eh, sis?" she smirked at her sister, who groaned at her lame pun.

"Ughhh! Is it working?" Ruby walked towards the windows and saw the shots effectively taking out the Grimms.

"It's melting them..." she stared at her beautiful Crescent Rose.

"Why aren't my baby's attacks working?"

After fusing all the ammos with the ripple, Yang began to think of explanations. She has always been a brute, but she can think just fine. Her eyes widened at the thought as the last Sphinx was gunned down by the train.

"It couldn't be..."

"Wut?" the redhead asked curiously as she saw her expression change.

"It probably sounds stupid, but... It's the only explanation I have in mind."

"What is it, Yang?" Ruby placed her hand on her shoulder, worried.

"Ruby. Do you remember what hamon wounds look like on the Pillar Men when JoJo fought them?"

"Yeah..?"

"Ordinary Grimms don't produce those wounds when I tried it on them back at Doctor Oobleck's mission... Which means..." the blonde slowly drifted away.

Her younger sister blinked and screamed "SAY IT, THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!"

"THE GRIMMS OUTSIDE WERE UNDEAD!"

 **Joseph's POV**

He was in the arena of the Amity Colosseum.

"... The hell? How did I got here?" he looked around and called out for Giorno.

The place is empty. Not a soul to be seen.

He failed to notice the faint sound of footsteps getting closer.

"Salutations."

He jumped at the voice and turned around to see Penny.

Trying to regain his composure from utter shock, he whispered. "Penny..?"

The girl giggled.

"JoJo. I wish you were there to see me."

"But I did watch you!"

"Affirmative. You WATCHED." the girl laughed monotonously.

"Penny..."

"You watched. But did you do anything besides that? DID YOU?!" the girl grabbed his shirt. "Did you..?"

The Joestar's hands started to shake.

"I tried! I tried to fix you! I did my best, I'm sorry..." Joseph's voice started to crack.

"You're not the only one I lost that day..."

"Well. Your apology is useless. Because no matter how much you say you are 'sorry'

You won't bring the dead back."

Those words rang the Joestar's brain.

His eyes went watery as he remembered Caesar. How they fought in the last moments they were together.

"I bet you failed to save them too, correct?"

"Please... Stop."

"Just a second too late, am I precise?"

He let his tears flow.

"Penny. I'm so sorry..." he hugged her petite figure.

The girl patted his back in comfort and whispered

"Me too."

His eyes opened as he felt his arms and neck being constricted.

Penny's thin ropes that controlled her blades, whatever those are, wrapped themselves around Joseph's limbs.

He gasped for air as the threads drew blood from his shoulder and neck.

Joseph woke up in shock as his metal hand was suddenly choking him.

"Grmpf! What the... Hell?!" he tried to hold it back with his right hand.

"Giorno..! Wake the fuck up!" he yelled for his uncle, who groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning already?" as Giorno's vision grew clearer, the sight of Joseph being choked by his own hand shook him wide awake.

"What are you doing??"

"It's not... Me!" he held his hand down to the ground to see a Geist face possessing it. "What the hell are you?!" he screamed at his hand.

"GOLD EXPERIENCE!" GE tried to turn it into a squirrel. Bad idea. It slipped away from Joseph's grasp and bit the Joestar in the cheek.

"ARGH!"

"Spiacente!" the don apologized as he hastily turned it back to metal.

It reattached itself to Joseph's forearm but it kept grabbing his neck.

Gold Experience reared it's fist back.

"Stop!" Joseph gasped.

"It's going to push my fingers in to my throat!"

Giorno sighed, and tried to think.

Suddenly, Joseph's hand smashed the wall open and led him outside.

"Woah my GOOOOO-"

"Joseph!"

"What do I have... What do I have?!" Joseph gritted his teeth in enlightenment as he used Stone Free to strap his arm to a tree.

"It's trapped." Giorno ran over to him.

"Oh... We're trapped." Joseph mused as a bunch of Boarbatusk found them.

GE manifested besides Giorno as the blonde turned to face the herd.

"Well. I guess I won't expect a hand from you." the Italian Joestar nonchalantly uttered.

"Oh, ha ha."

The rest of the horde moved forward, revealing a shit ton of them hiding behind the trees.

"Oh my God..." Joseph muttered as Giorno slowly backed away from the snorting boar Grimms.

The taller Joestar glanced at his berserk hand, which is trying it's best to break free.

The Boarbatusk squealed and charged.

"Tch!" Giorno braced his stand. But suddenly a shield hit the Grimm's head and bounced through the others, ricochets back to the thrower's hand.

The two Joestars turned to the person who threw the shield.

"Hello again. JoJo."

To be continued

 _I'LL BE THE ROUNDABOUT!_

 **Hehe, guess who?**


	37. Team JGP

"Pyrrha... You're alive!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Yes! I am!" the redhead grinned as she twirled her sword.

"Ciao. My name is Giorno Giovanna. Nice to meet you." the don greeted as he continued to stare at the herd.

"Pyrrha Nikos. I'm willing to assist" she walked besides him and readied her sword.

"Please, don't get yourself hurt." Giorno replied politely.

Joseph tried to find more words to express his happiness yet none came out. She is alive. How? Fuck. He'll ask later, the most important thing is that she is alive, and she is there to save their asses.

That dream about Penny was disturbing. He is so glad he doesn't have to dream about Pyrrha haunting her.

The redhead threw her shield and let it ricochet as she stabbed a Grimm through the mouth and flung it towards the others.

Giorno used his GE ability to trap some boars by using trees.

The bounded Joestar focused his breathing and smiled. Finally, he can use hamon again.

"OVERDRIVE!" he yelled as he surged the ripple through his metal hand, vaporizing the Grimm.

He grinned as he broke free from the strings to help.

"This is just the first night, huh?" Giorno said as Joseph joins the fight.

Pyrrha caught her shield and smiled "I can do this all day."

The tall Joestar smirked as he went to a stance.

"Life spring forth!" Giorno yelled as his trees engulfed more Boarbatusks.

"TRUNK BROWN OVERDRIVE!" Joseph rested his hands at GE's tree trunks that allowed him to fry the Grimms.

(0)*

After fighting off the Grimms, they decided to go back to the camp.

Joseph grabbed Pyrrha in a headlock in an attempt to give her a noogie, to which she countered by lifting him up and throwing him to the ground by reflex.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Oof! It's fine! How did you survived?!" The tall Joestar enthusiastically asked and jumped up to his feet.

"I don't know. I... I honestly thought I was done for too." the redhead shrugged.

"Maybe it was your ability, JoJo." she smiled.

Joseph smiled, Crazy Diamond did work after all. She told them how she woke up on a bed and was nursed back to health by the Beacon staff.

Glynda and Ironwood have decided to keep her survival a secret in an attempt to keep Cinder off her back.

After learning where her friends went, she went on a journey to track them down. After quite some time, she managed to find Joseph.

"Wait, how did you enter the land of darkness?" Giorno skeptically asked.

"I overheard your conversation with that man." she answered honestly.

"I see."

"So where are the others?" the redhead lied on the makeshift hammock Joseph crafted using Life Magnetism Overdrive with Giorno's leaves.

"Err... Long story."

After an accurate retelling of chapters 14 to 29, all the redhead could do is nod her head in acknowledgement, she did miss alot.

"I see. So that means the Fall Maiden is..."

"Dead or dying. She won't be a problem anymore." Joseph nonchalantly replied.

"Oh."

Giorno stretched his arms and yawned. Letting his hair down before drifting to sleep.

The redhead followed soon.

Joseph on the other hand, took half an hour before falling asleep, afraid of what he'll dream of next.

Everything felt surreal, he knows he is in a dream. But he can't help but feel that there is a meaning behind all of this.

"Fwoo... Cold." he muttered as he seemingly appeared in an icy mountain side,

He rubbed his palms together to keep himself warm. He is wearing his usual crop top attire in the fucking cold.

"Wait... Is this a train track?" he noticed the trail he was standing on and followed it, he saw smoke from a distance. His eyes squinted at the possible explanation. A train crash? A burning house? Campfire?

"Oh a fire! I can warm myself up over there."

He struggled marching through the snowy terrain.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as he saw the wreckage. "Literally a train wreck!" he snorted and warmed himself through the burning caboose. He glanced around to see if there are survivors.

"Man, it must suck for the passengers... I hope they are all safe." he muttered as he entered a caboose.

"What's- huh?" he walked closer as he saw a corpse. Covering his nose with his scarf, he waved his hand in an attempt to clear the smoke.

"... Weiss?" he whispered as he immediately recognize the petite figure and white dress. He took a step forward and he accidentally stepped on her Myrtenaster.

"Oh God, not you too!" he rushed beside her.

"Weiss! Weiss!"

The seemingly dead heiress suddenly opened her eyes. Joseph gasped as he saw her eyes went purple.

To his shock, he was suddenly pierced through the neck with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes laser.

"Gguhk!" he stumbled back as Weiss rose up and floated to her feet.

"Blood." she monotonously muttered and slowly walked towards the Joestar.

Joseph gasped for air as he tried to crawl to the exit. As his left hand reached the exit, it was crushed by Yang's foot.

The brunette stared in horror as his friends arrived. Vampires. All of them.

Ospin leaned at the window.

"Joseph. Can you be a dear and lend us some of your blood?" he casually stated as Qrow and Ruby hoisted him up.

Yang gave him a literal bloodthirsty grin and jammed her fingers at his wound.

"Gah..!" Joseph sat up and looked around. He saw his companions still sound asleep.

He knew they're just dreams, but he can't help but feel his sanity draining.

"Damnit.. I'm not going back to sleep."

It's the third nightmare in a row. And it only started yesterday, he is not dumb, he knows the night terrors won't stop soon.

He can't help but wonder, are they okay?

It's so tempting to open the messages they sent him.

Staring at his scroll.

To read or not to read?

It is not a question, it's a choice.

There is absolutely no reception when they got here.

He browsed through and "17 messages?!" he slapped his own mouth shut, thankfully it didn't wake them up.

"Okay... Let's start with Jaune..."

 _"Jaune, 3 new messages,_

 _JoJo, where are you??_

 _Joseph, it's Yang... She's going nuts._

 _I understand now. Take care. I know you can do it, we'll do our best too! Stay safe, you two."_

"... What?" he asked out loud. He wondered why the hell Jaune sounds way too encouraging for someone who got told off.

 _"Ren, 2 messages,_

 _May you find luck in your journey,_

 _I find that letter unnecessary."_

"Huh??" okay it was confusing him to no end.

 _"Nora, 1 message,_

 _COME BACK THERE IS MULTIPLAYER IN BASEBALL!"_

He snorted at that rather out of nowhere message.

 _"Sun, 1 message,_

 _Hey so. Ruby gave me your new contact info. Just wanna let you know that we'll be riding a train to Atlas. But I was going to stay at Vacuo to reunite with the team, I hope it won't be the last time we see each other, bruh."_

Joseph scratched his head, as far as he remembered, he was mean on that letter. Atleast he knows what they're up to.

" _Weiss, 2 messages,_

 _How dare you leave without saying proper farewell to us?_

 _That was uncalled for, JoJo. But I see what you're planning to do. Take care, you two."_

" _Blake, 1 message,_

 _Take care, JoJo. I was hoping we could catch up but I guess we're strapped for time huh? Always watch your back. Don't worry about Yang, I'll look out for her."_

 _"Ruby, 5 messages,_

 _Hey come on why did you guys leave so soon??_

 _Where are you?_

 _JoJo, you could have just told us._

 _I was hoping we'd face them together, as friends! You said it yourself, together we are indestructible. But I guess it's not always true huh?_ _I kept forgetting to tell you that I mastered that rope trick where you steal your enemy's weapons! Proud of me yet?_

 _Thanks for the cookies, Giorno. I hope this isn't the last time we see each other..._ "

Joseph sincerely smiled at their messages. So far, the train in his nightmare made sense, they're riding it to Atlas. He saw one more message from Yang.

He smiled, he bets it was her going apeshit, her temper is incredibly short after all.

" _Yang, 2 messages,_

 _Will I kill you? Will I stop loving you? Will I be rightfully angry that you left us all, you stupid punk? Find out next time in the next episode of ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT._

 _I love you, JoJo."_

"Oh..." he stared at the font as his lips formed a sincere smile. Reading it over and over again. It was the first time she told him that. He never even told her he does too. He can only imagine how she acted when she read the letter.

"Oh God, I'm such an asshole..." he whispered to himself.

To be continued

 **2019 is almost here! Vol. 6 will be finished at January 26 or something, and Part 5 will probably be finished in June or July something, which means Part 6 could be announced at 2020. Time flies fast, Pucci please stop.**


	38. A neo encounter

_3 days have passed._

Hermit Purple can't find the location of the castle, so the trio wandered the wasteland, fighting Grimms they encountered, and steering clear of hazardous landscapes.

Pyrrha lets out a sharp exhale as she thrusted her spear through a Creep.

"Muda!" Giorno was forced to actually fight alongside his stand due to the increasing number of Grimms.

Joseph barely managed his abilities, lacking sleep for 3 nights straight.

scraaaw!*

"That noise..!" the redhead turned, alarmed.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, it's an old friend." Joseph tiredly smiled as he saw a giant Nevermore soaring in the sky.

The bird soared past them before turning around.

"Incoming!" Giorno yelled as they all ducked behind a tree GE produced.

The bird continued to fly pass them like a Japanese plane in Pearl Harbor.

"JoJo. How did Team RWBY managed to kill that thing back then?" Pyrrha asked as she switched her weapon to a gun.

Joseph rubbed his temples, trying to reminisce.

"Ruby decapitated it."

"Woah..." he heard the blonde whispered to himself in awe.

Three Goliaths managed to find them.

"Shit! It's those elephant thingies from Quadrant 5! Or wherever that was!" Joseph cussed as he grabbed his two allies like they are bodypillows and sprinted towards one of the buildings.

"Woah! Hey!"

They are currently in some sort of a ruined town. With wrecked buildings everywhere.

Opting to hide inside a wrecked pub.

"Put me down, Joseph." Giorno whined before he broke free from Joseph's grip.

Pyrrha calmly gets off of him and took a peek before suddenly diving away as a Goliath crashed through the wall.

"OH MY GOD!" Joseph yelled, Giorno ushered the two to run.

"Have you killed one of those before?" his uncle asked him.

"No. Doctor Professor Oobleck told me they prefer not charging at humans, so I didn't get the chance." he answered as they jumped to a window inside a destroyed diner.

"Okay, based on what I observed, those things are tough." Pyrrha said.

"Ya don't say?"

They all jumped in surprise as the Nevermore tore off the ceiling.

"STAR PLATINUM!"

The stand manifested and punched the Grimm's beak, causing it to fly away.

"Okay, we're going to need to trap it down, while looking out for the Goliaths..." Pyrrha said.

"I have an idea." Giorno said as he ran outside.

"Follow me!" he said as the brunette and the redhead glanced at eachother before nodding.

"Pyrrha, draw their attention to me."

Pyrrha nodded and shot one of the Goliaths, it did nothing more than to piss it off.

The Italian Joestar stared it down as trees sprung up at the last second, halting their charge and sending back the damage to them accordingly.

Pyrrha took this as cue and jumped on top of the tree.

"JoJo, I'll give you a boost!" she yelled as she equipped her shield.

"Got it!" the tall Joestar used Star Platinum to jumped on top of the tree in a single bound. He jumped on top of her shield as she launched him sky high towards the Nevermore.

Star Platinum held his hand out towards the Grimm but the height is not enough.

"STAR FINGER!" Joseph yelled as his stand's fingers extended and impaled the Grimm from it's abdomen.

SKRAAAAAAW*

It let out a horrifying shriek as Joseph and Star pulled it.

The three plummeted down.

Giorno and Pyrrha dodged the falling Nevermore as Joseph stopped time in the last second to avoid being crushed.

As the bird hit the ground, Pyrrha leapt and impaled it's nape with her spear and stood aside.

Giorno transformed the spear in to a palm tree.

As the trunk expanded, so did the wound, allowing them to finally decapitate it.

"That... Takes care of it." Giorno panted as he sat on the ground.

Everyday they are fighting their way through the land and there is still no lead to where the castle is.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Pyrrha stabbed her spear to the ground to let it stand.

"What do you suggest?" the blonde asked.

The redhead warrior observed the scenery.

"Maybe getting to higher ground will help us scout the place." she puts a finger on her chin, staring at the hill not so far from them.

"That's a good suggestion." Joseph complimented.

"But. We're not really sure how big this place is. For all we know, it could be as big as Remnant." he pondered.

Giorno stared at his nephew with concern, he looked weary and he had bags under his eyes.

"Joseph. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Huh? Yuh huh! What made you ask?" the brunette grinned.

The redhead warrior took notice of this and tilted her head.

"Now that Giorno has mentioned it. You look rather... Tired." she mused.

"By the way. You haven't told me what made you agree on dispersing from the group, Joseph." Giorno got up and dusted himself.

"Ahh, right... I guess I have to tell you two sometime." he rubbed the back of his head and told them about the nightmares.

Pyrrha covered her mouth and blushed when she heard about Yang aggressively trying to give Joseph a blowjob in the first dream.

She sadly stared at the ground when he told them about Penny's death haunting him.

Giorno had a worried look on his face when Joseph mentioned the train wreck. He hoped that it wasn't a sign of demise for Joseph's, and to an extent, his new friends.

"I mean... I kinda understand what you're going for... But you still need to sleep, nephew." Giorno stated.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, she already found out about their connection few days ago, but she still can't help but be amused that the younger boy is the uncle.

"I'll be fine..." he yawned as he started walking towards the hill they were supposed to go to.

As they walked in silence, they heard a splashing noise.

Team JGP went on guard as they looked around trying to search for the noise. A Grimm ambush is the last thing they needed right now.

"Should we steer clear of it, or..?" Pyrrha asked, rather unsure.

"It's best if we neutralize the threat so it won't hunt us in the future." Giorno whispered.

Joseph nodded and used his own GE ability to turn his scarf to a raccoon. The raccoon will track down whatever is making that noise.

As the mammal crawled, they carefully followed it on high alert.

The raccoon made it's way through the forest floor, the sound grew louder. It lead them to a riverside, the freshwater is black though so it's fucking weird.

Giorno cautiously summoned his stand, Pyrrha unsheathed her sword.

Joseph took a step forward and saw an umbrella.

"What?"

The petite figure turned around, and glared at them.

She tossed stones across the river in boredom. Watching them skip.

"N... Hmm..." Joseph's raccoon climbed back to his neck before turning back to a scarf.

"You know her..?" Giorno asked.

"She looks... Familiar." Pyrrha tilted her head in curiosity.

"I know her! I just forgot the name..." Joseph pouted as the girl closed her umbrella and lets it rest on her shoulder.

"Newo... Negr- no that's racist... Hmm. Neo?" he snapped his fingers.

"Right! Neo!"

"... A friend?" the blonde asked

"Nah. We fought her during the stakeout in the docks, the train ride and the fall of Beacon." Joseph smiled fondly at the memories.

The not so tall girl unsheathed her parasword and dashed towards Joseph.

"OH NO!"

Pyrrha parried her slash with her sword, making the petite girl jump back.

"Come on! We outnumber you." Joseph yelled. Neo simply smirked and continued her attack.

She engaged in a swordfight with Pyrrha, to which the redhead bashed her with her shield, knocking her back.

Neo swept her off her feet with a spinning low kick, jumped on top of her shield and dashed straight for Joseph.

"MUDA!" a golden fist connected on her cheek, GE jammed it's thumb to her eye, which she closed at the last moment and knocked her to a tree, accidentally letting go of her parasol.

Her aura flickered as she felt her knees buckle and adrenaline suddenly surging through her. She felt dizzy all of a sudden and slumped at the tree trunk.

"My Gold Experience punched her with life granting energy. She is disoriented." Giorno said as he walked towards the girl.

Joseph picked up her parasol and helped Pyrrha up.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Giorno kneeled in front of the disoriented girl and cupped her swelling cheek. She winced as she felt a painful yet comforting sensation as the blonde boy's hand glowed.

"What the hell? Why are you healing her?!" Joseph angrily asked.

"She is not a bad person." Giorno nonchalantly answered.

Neo blushed at the closeness of their faces, the blonde stranger in front of her is attractive.

"Huh... Your cheeks are turning red... How could this be?" he innocently asked.

She pouted and stared him down. As she felt her cheek healed up, he lets go of her face.

Neo quickly headbutted him and ran way.

"Ow!" the blonde don flinched, and held his forehead in pain.

"Hey, where are y- get back here!" Pyrrha yelled as she chased after the fleeing girl.

"Not a bad person, huh?" Joseph mocked.

"Oh shut up. For all we know, she could lead us to the castle." Giorno irritably replied as they followed Pyrrha's trail.

After they catch up to the redhead, they noticed that she lost the mysterious short girl.

"We gotta find her, she won't survive out there without her sword." Pyrrha panted, pointing at the parasol Joseph was holding.

To be continued

 **I've just noticed how frequent I wrote Grimm encounters... Is it a good thing? Also... Neoooooooooooooo!**


	39. Caught

**Neo's POV**

She leaned her back on a tree as the three are searching for her.

"Here Neoneo!"

"Joseph, what the hell, she is not a dog."

 _Flashback_

Neo stared at the airship as she free fell. She shook her head and focused on finding what could break her fall. She managed to land safely, using a Griffon which was flying about.

As she finally had her feet on the cold ground, she folded her arms and huffed. She should have learned from the first time she fought Joseph that his tricks appear out of nowhere.

She decided to sit on a rubble, no way Roman could lose to them, right?

She sent him a message.

"Managed to land safely. Have you won yet?

Roman?

Roooooooman?

Stop messing around and pick me up, it's not fun to just sit here missing out the action."

She tapped her foot impatiently. Roman was always a jokester, even to her, but right now, she was not in the mood for a prank since she just lost her parasol.

Her train of thought was wrecked however when the airship they were on crashed to a building next to her.

She jumped in surprise before rushing towards the airship.

She tried to reassure herself that she is going to find Red and Joseph's corpses. But there is still no sign of any of them.

She grabbed her scroll, still no reply.

"Roman the airship crashed. Did you jump off with my parasol?"

She looked around the burning wreckage.

A few minutes later, there is still no reply, she sighed in relief as she found her parasol, damaged but still useable.

She sent another one.

"Please be safe."

Coughing at the growing smoke, she backed away and accidentally stepped on something familiar.

Roman's hat.

The sound of her scroll being dropped wasn't heard much because it's noisy. But it's the only thing she heard. Everything went silent, and her vision is blurry. Probably because of tears threatening to fall. She felt her chest grow tighter as she fell on her knees.

Her hands trembled as she carefully grabbed his hat and hugged it tenderly.

 _Flashback ends_

"There she is!" the redhead's voice snapped her back to reality.

She blew them a raspberry and hopped from branch to branch.

"Are we really going to chase after her?" Joseph tiredly groaned.

"Yes." the two replied bluntly.

"Fine..."

 **Giorno's POV**

They continued their pursuit.

"Just so you know... She will... Come after us if... We flee instead... Cause we got her sword.." Joseph panted as he ran.

Giorno halted.

"... Why didn't I think of that." he muttered as the two stopped. "Hmm... I suggest we use your ability to turn her parasol to an animal that will lead her to us as bait." Pyrrha suggested as Joseph handed her the parasol.

"Then we catch her!" Joseph clasped his hands tiredly.

 **Neo's POV**

About half an hour has passed and they already lost her. Slow pokes.

Now she just have to sneak back and snatch her sword. Assassinate that brunette, and be done with it.

She figured he and Red killed Roman. And she won't let it slide, she is going to turn to Cinder after, unaware of her fate.

She circled around the forest, putting distance away from their last whereabouts. As the bright red sky started to take on a darker shade, she decided it's perfect to sneak back and fulfill her objective.

She saw her parasol lying on the forest floor. That was easier than she thought. She leapt towards it but it suddenly turned in to a monitor lizard that hurriedly sprawled away.

Unaware that she was being watched by the blonde Joestar.

 **Giorno's POV**

Giorno whispered at the can phone laced by Stone Free's string all across the forest back to where Pyrrha and Joseph started to set up camp and trap.

"She bit the bait."

 **Joseph's POV**

This makeshift way of communication was one of his best ideas yet, he grinned and replied "Roger." to his can as him and the redhead gripped the scattered string they prepared to tie the small girl up.

Hearing footsteps, they prepared to pull asthe monitor lizard scampers past the line.

"NOW!"

The next thing Neo knows is that she is tied upside down.

"So. What should we do to her?" Pyrrha asked as she dusted herself.

"Umm... Interrogation wouldn't work since she is... Quiet." Joseph scratched the back of his head.

Giorno jogged to them as Joseph cut the rope from the branch and carried her on his shoulder back to the camp.

(0)*

"She doesn't talk much huh?" Giorno mused as he observed the glaring girl tied up. "How is she going to lead us to the castle anyway?" Joseph asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"We make her a part of the team." his uncle replied.

"What?!"

"What?"

"Just don't even." Joseph shook his head.

"Wha-" the blonde was cut off.

"Just don't even."

"I will even!"

"Just don't even."

"Well if you're gonna get odd with me, I'm going to get even, and you're being odd right now." Giorno said as he folded his arms.

Joseph blinked in surprise. "You got me there."

To be continued

 **A fanart about Neo founding Roman's death gave me that idea for the flashback.**

 **It's almost 2019 here aaaaaaa.**


	40. AUTHOR's NOTE

**A/N: I'm going to continue it in another series. Why? I don't know. Hahaha.** **The next JauneArc is going to be where the adventure ends and where the action begins. Thank you all for reading, and see you, in the next one.** **Happy 2019! Pew pew!**


End file.
